


Kingdom Come

by Messaline, Piper_Emerald



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, G!P Korra, M/M, Omega Annie, Omega Asami Sato, Omega Verse, Rated E for smut, g!p Mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messaline/pseuds/Messaline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Emerald/pseuds/Piper_Emerald
Summary: It seems the only way to end the years long war between the Kingdoms Lyon and Niva is to unite them through marriage. As princess and chief of Niva’s army, Mikasa begrudgingly accepts that she has no choice but to spend the rest of her life with the woman who has always been on the other side of the battle field. She doubts that love will ever be a part of this union.After all, how could she ever feel anything other than dislike towards Annie Leonhart?For Ereri, go to chapter 8.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was conceptualized by Messaline and written by me. Since AO3's guidelines won't let me say anymore than that (salty Piper is salty) please check out my Tumblr (@piperemerald) for more details! -Piper

They were losing the battle. Mikasa could clearly recognize this as her eyes surveyed the field around her through her telescope. From where her horse stood she could see most of the action. A bitter taste filled her mouth as her gaze settled on a figure across the field.

“That bitch has a good strategy today,” Mikasa muttered to herself.

Annie Leonhart, princess of the Kingdom of Lyon and chief of their army, was perched on her horse probably watching the fighting with a smirk. Mikasa had only ever seen the other girl up close once, but after the countless battles they’d fought against each other there was a sense of familiarity to her foe that filled Mikasa with a bitter sensation.

“Mikasa!”

Her irritation was cut off by her brother Eren quickly approaching her on horseback. The distressed look on his face filled Mikasa with dread. Eren’s weakness had always been his inability to control his emotions in the middle of battle, and the fact that instead of angry he looked downright scared was troubling.

“We’ve lost almost all of the cavalry,” he told her frantically.

Mikasa nodded. She knew what she had to do now, even if it filled her with a sickening humiliation. She hated the feeling of losing. She was disappointing her mother, the queen of Niva, and failing the soldiers that had pledged their lives to her.

“We’re going to retreat,” she announced.

Her brother nodded before departing to inform the still fighting soldiers.

Mikasa tried to ignore the pit in her gut. She reminded herself that she had won the last two battles against the Lyonese army. This was nothing. They needed to regroup and come up with a better strategy for the next fight. Dwelling on the loss here was not going to do her or her kingdom any good.

It was only when Mikasa returned home to the castle that she learned the next fight was not going to happen.

It was normal for her mother, to call her into the throne room when she returned from a battle. Mikasa had dealt with the formalities of being royalty all her life, but that didn’t lessen the sting of anticipation as she approached her mother. She never liked delivering bad news to her.

“Mother,” Mikasa kneeled before the woman who had raised her. This was customary, even if someday she would be the one sitting on the throne.

“Mikasa, please rise.” Her mother almost always had a warmth to her voice. There was a gentleness to her that hid the immense power and responsibly resting on her shoulders. Mikasa had not inherited this from her.

As she stood, Mikasa was prepared to apologize and ask for her queen’s forgiveness for the lost battle. Before she could even open her mouth, her mother silenced her with a soft gesture. She then informed her that she was going to open negotiations with the king of Kingdom Lyon to make peace. The decision had been made during Mikasa’s journey home from the battlefield. The Lyonese nobles were already on their way to castle to begin the settlement and expected to arrive in a few days’ time.

Mikasa was at a loss for words. Part of her wanted to sink into the relief of the idea of the war ending, and the lives of her soldiers no longer being at risk. However, Mikasa was too wise to be optimistic. There was every possibility that these meetings would not solve anything, and the chance of peace would only diminish.

“Should I prepare for the negotiations?” She asked her mother. If there was any chance to lay their weapons down, Mikasa was ready to fight for it.

“No,” her mother pursed her lips. “I’m afraid our meetings will only be held with myself, the King, and a very select few nobles.”

Mikasa had learned how to mask her own emotions at a very young age. That was the price of being the alpha heir of the Kingdom. She needed to be completely in control of what she was letting others see at every moment.

“I see,” she uttered.

This wasn’t an insult. She understood that. What mattered was that the negotiations were happening in the first place.

Kingdom Lyon’s delegation arrived a week later. Mikasa watched the widowed king enter their castle, followed by his entourage. He didn’t look as menacing as her imagination had painted him. She recognized the blonde hair and blue eyes that he had passed to his daughter.

When the two rulers and their escorts disappeared to begin the peace talk, Mikasa did her best to busy herself. It became increasingly harder to focus on training when her mind constantly brought her back to that room and what they might be saying in it. She told herself that right now it didn’t matter, she would know exactly what was agreed upon soon enough.

* * *

Mikasa wasn’t nervous when her mother came to her chamber alone the day the negotiations had ceased. The Lyonese delegation had left that morning, although it had not been announced whether the attempt at peace had been successful or not. The entire castle was a buss of anxiety, and Mikasa was determined not to cave to it.

“I have good news.” There was something behind her mother’s smile. If Mikasa hadn’t known her as well as she knew herself she may not have noticed it, but there was clearly something wrong. “We have made a treaty. The war is officially over.”

The joy that flooded Mikasa was short lived. If that was all her mother had come to tell her, she would have been smiling openly. Not to mention the announcement of the peace would have already been made.

“Then what’s wrong?” Mikasa asked bluntly. They didn’t need to navigate through the formalities that an audience would have afforded them.

“Nothing,” her mother said almost distractedly. “You might want to sit down.”

“Mother,” Mikasa felt herself tense.

“In order to form peace a deal had to be made that both sides could agree on,” her mother started.

“I understand,” Mikasa said warily.

“King Leonhart and I have decided to end the war by uniting our two kingdoms through the marriage of our heirs,” she stated.

The words hit Mikasa like a blow, and she had to stop herself from retracting from it. No. This was not happening. This could not be happening.

“You and the princess of Lyon will each keep your own thrones so that neither of you will be in control of both countries,” her mother continued. “Your child shall inherit both.”

Child. She was expected to have a child with that girl. She was expected to share a bed with that girl.

“No,” Mikasa’s own voice sounded foreign to her.

“Mikasa.” There was a warning to her mother’s tone.

“I’m not marrying her,” Mikasa sputtered. “I can’t! I won’t do it.”

“Calm down,” her mother told her firmly.

“Mother,” Mikasa hated how close to pleading she was.

“You have no say in the matter.” Her mother’s face softens after barking the words. “I’m sorry. You know that marriages of nobles are done for political reasons. I’ve taught you that since you were a child.”

“Yes,” Mikasa nodded.

“You need to accept this,” she instructed. “Don’t you want the war to end?"

“I do.” More than anything she did.

“The wedding will take place here in a week,” her mother informed her. “You’ll meet your mate there. She’ll stay here for two months, then you will stay two months at her castle.”

“Where are we going to live?” Mikasa asked. She didn’t want to leave the castle. It was her home, it was where her brother and the few friends she had were.

“We’ve left that up to the two of you,” her mother said warmly.

“Right,” Mikasa nodded again.

“I’ll leave you to process everything.” Her mother started to the exit of the room but paused at the door. “I love you.”

She smiled before she left. Mikasa numbly guided herself to her bed, sitting down on the edge of it. She silently dropped her head into her hands.

The only time she’d met Annie Leonhart was through the exchange of prisoners. Annie had been a harsh negotiator, and Mikasa did not look back on the event fondly. The idea of spending the rest of her life with the girl who had always been on the opposite side of the battlefield was disturbing to say the least. Mikasa couldn’t count how many of her soldiers had lost their lives because of Annie Leonhart.

But the war would end. Mikasa’s soldiers would be safe—her entire kingdom would be safe. She had to do her duty, no matter how upsetting it was.

* * *

Mikasa stared at her reflection in the mirror. She took in the perfectly fitted blue silk dress, the symbol of purity for marriage. Despite being made hastily to accommodate the fast wedding, it looked like it had been plucked from a fairytale. Her crown and family jewelry framed her pale skin and dark hair regally. She supposed this was how her mother must have looked the day of her wedding.

At least her parents had known each other before they tied the knot. At least they had gotten along well enough. Mikasa didn’t even know if she could get along with the Lyonese princess. She didn’t know anything about her.

“You look beautiful.”

Mikasa was pulled out of her thoughts by the voice of her best friend, Asami. She’d been tasked with helping Mikasa get ready, most likely in an attempt to sooth her nerves. Asami and Mikasa had been close ever since they first met as children. Her father being chief of the merchant’s guild, Asami wasn’t a noble and meant Mikasa didn’t have to put on a front around her. Yet it was hard to feel comfortable at all now.

“It doesn’t feel like me,” she voiced.

“I guess you’d prefer battle gear?” Asami teased.

“It would be more fitting considering who I’m marrying,” Mikasa stated bitterly.

“She might be nice,” Asami tried to guide Mikasa’s thoughts. “I’ve heard she’s very beautiful.”

“We’ll see.” Mikasa hadn’t had time to notice that the one time she’d met her soon to be mate.

They left for the ceremony in what felt like minutes but may have been hours. Asami stayed by Mikasa’s side, talking up until it was time for Mikasa to take her place to walk down the aisle. It was customary for the alpha to walk first.

Mikasa’s mother accompanied her. She looked as regal and beautiful as the whole kingdom would expect from their queen. It was almost ominous to think that someday Mikasa would be in her place, walking with her and Annie Leonhart’s offspring. That thought made everything all too real.

A relief settled inside her when she reached the altar. At least now all she had to do was stand there and recite the carefully rehearsed vows Asami had helped her prepare. Soon this would be over and she’d have a moment to take it all in.

Mikasa felt Annie begin to walk before she turned her head to see her. She only let her eyes linger for the fraction of a moment. Staring too long wouldn’t feel right. This wasn’t the sort of love coated weddings that commoners were allowed. There was nothing romantic about it.

But Asami had been right when she said that Annie Leonhart was beautiful. She moved slowly with a bored look in her blue eyes that were exactly the same shade as her dress. Her crown sat perfectly nestled in her short blonde hair, and the jewels adorned on her wrists and neck shinned effortlessly. Mikasa had to remind herself that this was the same girl she’d faced on the battlefield. If she had not already known this, she may not have recognized her.

They exchanged brief vows. Annie did not meet Mikasa’s eyes as she spoke. Her voice drawled softly without a hint of care to the words. Mikasa didn’t feign emotion either. This wasn’t an event for emotion.

When it was time to present the rings, Mikasa gently slid Annie’s onto her surprisingly delicate finger. Her skin was cold and oddly soft of someone so skilled at fighting. Annie did the same for Mikasa with a little less hesitancy. Mikasa watched her pause, knowing what was next.

Tentatively Mikasa pressed her lips to Annie’s. She wasn’t sure what she had expected—maybe to recoil from sheer repulsion—but it wasn’t as disturbing as she thought it would be. In fact, had this really been the first time they met it might have been nice.

The second the kiss was broken the world around Mikasa exploded into a whirlwind. Neither her nor her wife—because she supposed that was what she had to call her now—had the chance to register exactly what had just happened before they were being rushed off to the banquet being held in honor of the wedding and the end of the war.

The great hall was full of nobles in extravagant gowns and suits, and the feast awaiting them looked and smelt exquisite. Mikasa had little appetite but allowed herself to go along with the charade of celebration. Her and Annie were seated at the head of the table next to each other.

To Mikasa’s right was Asami and next to Annie was a woman with dark skin in a simple dark blue dress. Asami explained to her that she’d been told that this was Annie’s personal secretary. Mikasa nodded. Annie must have requested that she have someone at her side for the evening. That wasn’t a bad idea.

Even Mikasa had to admit that the food was wonderful. The room was a buss with excited chatter from those who had indulged a little too much in the fine wines provided. Mikasa hoped that the loud ambiance would mask the quiet at her end of the table. For the entire meal her and Annie did not speak a word.

In the evening the newlywed couple was expected the start the dancing. Mikasa had not been looking forward to this moment, and if Annie’s glare was anything to go off of she wasn’t either. They made their way to the middle of the ballroom with Annie’s hand placed on top of Mikasa’s. When they had reached the center Mikasa turned to face her partner.

Knowing how to dance was one of the requirements of being royalty. Mikasa had never been fond of parties and the situations were dancing was needed, but she knew her steps well enough to get through this. Slowly, she placed her hand on Annie’s hip. They’d have to get this over with one step at a time.

As they moved, Mikasa was glad that at least Annie seemed to know what she was doing. Her determination not to meet Mikasa’s eyes and hold her as far from her own body as the dance afforded was annoying to say the least, but at least they didn’t step on each other’s feet. Once the dance was over, Annie did not hesitate to march them off of the ballroom floor. Mikasa wished that they could just sit on the sidelines for the rest of the night, but they would be expected to dance several more times.

“That was beautiful,” Asami said brightly.

Her and Eren had been waiting for Mikasa at the side of the dance floor. Mikasa knew that they had most likely tasked themselves with lightening her spirits tonight. That was fine with her. Talking to them was better than standing silently next to Annie.

For a little bit, Mikasa enjoyed the night. Eren always came alive during parties, and it was fun to pick out who on the dance floor clearly had too much to drink. Mikasa knew at some point she was going to have to pull Annie into another dance. She didn’t expect Annie and her friend to approach them instead. It was even more surprising that Annie was not leading the pair of them. In fact, she looked more like she was being dragged following as her friend sauntered to their group.

“Hey, I don’t think we were introduced,” the girl said smoothly. Her eyes were on Asami. “I’m Korra.”

“Asami.” With a friendly smile she held out her hand for Korra to shake. Instead she kissed the back of it. Mikasa noticed Annie roll her eyes.

“Would you like to dance, Asami?” Korra asked in a voice so smooth Mikasa was certain it was practiced.

“Sure.” Asami shot Mikasa and Eren a quick apologetic glance before turning to the dance floor.

Annie muttered something that Mikasa didn’t catch before walking back to the empty corner she had been watching the party from before.

“You should go dance with her,” Eren pressed.

“I already danced,” Mikasa reminded him.

“Once,” Eren made a face. “It’s your wedding night.”

“She had her chance to ask if she wanted to,” Mikasa argued.

“Come on,” Eren crossed his arms. He had never outgrown pouting to get what he wanted. Unfortunately, Mikasa had never outgrown caving to him.

“Fine,” she muttered begrudgingly.

“Good job,” her brother grinned at her. Mikasa made a mental note to find some way to get revenge on him later. It wouldn’t be that hard considering how much he overreacted to everything.

Annie looked up when Mikasa approached her but didn’t say anything.

“Do you want to dance?” Mikasa asked bluntly.

“Not really,” Annie stated. “But I guess we have to, don’t we?”

“Yes,” Mikasa said stiffly.

“Fine,” Annie stood. “You lead, I’m not used to this music.”

“Right.” Mikasa nodded before taking Annie’s hand and leading her back onto the dance floor.

It wasn’t as uncomfortable as the first one, but the moment the song ended the both of them retreated to separate ends of the room. Mikasa spent most of her night with Eren watching Asami and Korra shamelessly flirt. A week ago, she would have laughed at that, but now there was a small pit in her stomach and a voice in her head reminding her that this was something she was never going to get.

At least those thoughts were better than the anticipation of what she knew would happen at the banquets end. The newly married were expected to sleep in the same bed. They were expected to make love on the wedding night. The very phrase seemed to mock her.

Mikasa couldn’t enjoy the party with that thought pressing at her.

* * *

They weren’t put in Mikasa’s room. She supposed that whoever had made the preparations for them must have thought the bed was too small, for the one she found herself standing in front of was huge. The sheets were silk and hauntingly white. Mikasa wondered if her face echoed the shade as she contemplated how exactly she was going to do this.

The door opened a moment later. Had Mikasa not trained for years to control her reflexes, she might have jumped. Annie didn’t look any more at ease. For a second, they just stared at each other. This must have been the most awkward moment of Mikasa’s life.

“I’m going to change,” she finally broke the silence.

“Alright,” Annie stated back. “So am I.”

Their clothes had been placed in the wardrobes on each side of the room earlier that day. Mikasa turned her back to Annie as she slipped into her pajama shirt and pants. She waited until Annie was finished changing into her nightgown as well before turning around. The whole action felt more than a bit tedious since they would soon be seeing all of each other anyway, but Mikasa wasn’t ready to approach that subject.

Their marriage was supposed to be consummated. This wasn’t exactly optional. It was what was expected of them. It was what Mikasa’s parents had done on the night of their arranged marriage and what Annie’s likely had as well. That didn’t make it any less terrifying.

Separately they each went about their nightly routines, putting off the inevitable as much as possible. When they were both sitting at opposite ends of the bed, Mikasa understood that there wasn’t anything else she could do to delay this. It was better to just get it over with.

In a slow and unthreatening of a movement she could muster, Mikasa moved across the bed to Annie. She began to slide the sleeves of her nightgown off her pale shoulders, brushing her fingers across the smooth skin. She didn’t know what she was doing. Her hands moved clumsily, but soon the nightgown was tossed onto the floor.

Was it wrong that even through the discomfort and the dislike Mikasa still found Annie incredibly attractive? There was something about those cruel eyes and soft mouth that was making Mikasa weak all over. As she ran her hands down Annie’s body, she couldn’t help but feel incredibly aroused.

That was when she noticed how much Annie was shaking. She didn’t know if it was from fear or anger, but she didn’t like the idea of either.

“Are you nervous?” She asked.

“No,” Annie all but spat at her. “Just do it quickly. I don’t want to spend the entire night like this.”

Mikasa nodded, continuing to touch Annie’s body. She could feel her arousal growing as she took in the sweet smell and explored the softness that she never would have imagined knowing this girl from battle. Her hands curved up Annie’s toned abdomen and to her breasts. This wasn’t so bad.

She felt a warmth beneath her as her clitoris expanded into a thick and already hard penis. She removed her hands from Annie to push off the pants that were much tighter than they had been moments ago. Her hands grasped Annie’s thighs, guiding them apart. Annie closed her eyes as Mikasa positioned her cock at the entrance of Annie’s vagina. Slowly, she began to penetrate.

Annie let out a low hiss that Mikasa realized she was trying to hide. Annie was barely wet and the muscle of her vagina completely blocked Mikasa from entering her. This wasn’t going to work. Mikasa pulled back. If she tried to push her way in, it was only going to hurt Annie.

She watched as Annie’s eyes flickered open. She didn’t say anything, clearly humiliated at the failure. Mikasa silently picked the nightgown off of the floor, depositing it at Annie’s feet before pulling herself back into her pants.

Turning her back to Annie, she settled on the far side of the bed. As she closed her eyes she heard Annie pulled the nightgown back over her head and push herself to the opposite edge. They didn’t speak for the rest of the night.

* * *

Mikasa awoke with the stiff sensation that always accompanied sleeping in a bed that wasn’t her own. Part of her didn’t want to open her eyes. The events of the day before had been exhausting to say the least, and she yearned to sleep a little bit longer. Pushing that thought away, she pulled herself off the mattress. There were things that she needed to get done today. She wasn’t about to waste the morning lying in bed and trying to ignore who was on the other end of it.

Annie was still asleep when Mikasa got dressed and left the room. Mikasa was halfway through breakfast when Annie met her in the dining hall. Her hair was neatly combed and her posture was fairly neutral. Were it not for the dark circles beginning to form under her eyes, Mikasa would have thought that she’d had a pleasant night’s sleep.

Today they were supposed to meet the people of the nearby capital. The two of them along with their escorts planned to leave the castle right after breakfast for the carriage ride to their destination. Even as they silently ate, Mikasa was already dreading being confined with Annie for the ride there. The failure of the night before felt like it was hanging over them. Mikasa wasn’t sure if Annie expected her to address it or pretend it had not happened.

The carriage ride was just as quiet as breakfast. In fact, the entire day was just as quiet as breakfast. While Mikasa did her best to put on her public face and greet her people with the warm regard she’d learned from her mother, Annie didn’t bring herself to even muster a smile. As the day wore on she continued to sulk behind Mikasa, making it clear to everyone that she did not want to be there.

“What is your problem?” Mikasa hissed as they walked back to the carriage. She couldn’t help the anger building up inside her. It wasn’t like she was having fun, but at least she could control her own attitude. “I know you don’t like me. I don’t like you either, but you have to realize you have a role as a princess.”

Annie only glared in response.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami wasn’t sure what to think when a servant informed her that the queen had requested her presence in the royal throne room. This was the first time Asami had been singled out by the queen. It was both exciting and terrifying. Despite basically growing up with Mikasa, she knew her place. The queen might be her best friend’s mother, but she was also the ruler of the kingdom.

“Your highness.” Asami bowed as she entered the room.

“You don’t need to do that,” the queen laughed. “It’s not like I haven’t known you since you were a child.”

“I have your daughter to thank for that.” Asami smiled at her as she rose from the bow. Her friendship with Mikasa did not erase that she was still a commoner. This was not her world even if she knew how to navigate it.

“I suppose we all do,” the queen remarked. “About Mikasa…”

“Yes?” Asami prompted politely.

“She’s still having trouble accepting the marriage, isn’t she?” The queen asked.

Asami wasn’t sure if being honestly blunt was the correct way to answer this question. She had been the audience of all of Mikasa’s rants and complaints, but she knew that her friend did not want the queen to hear them. Asami wasn’t about to betray Mikasa. However, she would not lie to the woman whom not only ran their country, but also wanted the best for her daughter.

“It’s a lot for her to adjust to.” Asami answered.

“I can feel the tension between her and Leonhart.” the queen told her. “Do you think you and Leonhart’s friend could soothe the situation?”

“Korra?” Asami blinked. She hadn’t expected that this was why the queen had called on her. “I don’t know.”

“It doesn’t have to be as bad as they think it needs to be.” The queen sighed. “I’m sure if they actually sat down and talked to each other they’d realize they have quite a bit in common.”

Asami honestly agreed with that. Mikasa was stubborn, and the little she’d seen of the Lyonese princess proved she was as well. They were both good at battle strategy and completely loyal to their countries. Maybe that was exactly the reason why it was so hard for them to get along. They were too alike—too perfect for one another—for it to really work.

“I’ll help anyway I can.” she promised her queen. “I’ll talk to Korra immediately.”

“Thank you.” the queen smiled warmly at her. “Please don’t tell Mikasa or Annie that I asked you to do this.”

“I won’t.” Asami nodded. It would be easier that way.

Determination filled her as she searched the castle for Korra. Whether the queen had requested she do it or not, Asami wanted to help Mikasa make the best of her situation. Asami had always felt more fortunate out of the two them. Sure, Mikasa would never have to worry about running out of food, money, and comfort. Asami would rather risk the chance of poverty than bare the responsibilities Mikasa had to shoulder. Not to mention she didn’t mind the idea of spending a little bit more time with Korra. The flirting and dancing the night before had been the first time she’d actually let herself have a good time in the presence of nobles. She couldn’t help but find the ridiculous charm from the alpha incredibly attractive.

Korra was in the castle gardens when Asami finally found her. After Asami explained what the queen had asked of her, Korra agreed to help without a moment of hesitation. They decided that the best strategy would be for each of them to talk to their friends alone, and then share the information with the other. While Asami normally would never go behind Mikasa’s back, she knew that they didn’t have any other choice. After all, they were doing this for her own good.

* * *

Asami found Mikasa in the dining hall later that day. It didn’t surprise her that her friend was eating alone. Though she wasn’t sure where a person who had just arrived at the castle a day before would find to disappear to. She couldn’t help but feel bad for Annie. Aside from Korra she was alone in a completely unfamiliar place.

“Hey.” Asami greeted Mikasa as she slid into the chair across from her. “How’d the capital go?”

“Fine.” Mikasa muttered. Asami shot her a knowing look. “Terrible,” she admitted.

“Yeah.” Asami exhaled. “That’s what I thought. You wanna talk about it?”

“Not really,” Mikasa stated plainly.

Her whole life Mikasa had been reserved when it came to talk about herself. Asami was well aware of this, and that if she really wanted Mikasa to open up it was something she would need to work around. It wasn’t that Mikasa didn’t want to talk about herself, she just didn’t know how to without someone guiding her. Asami had always thought that whoever she ended up with would find the shyness sweet.

“Fine.” she uttered. “We can just eat here. In silence. For the rest of the meal.”

“Asami.” Mikasa narrowed her eyes.

“I’m worried about you,” Asami told her seriously.

“Don’t be.” Mikasa chided. “I can handle it.”

“I know you can.” Asami nudged her best friend’s shoulder. “I also know that you look like you’re gonna break that fork.”

Mikasa dropped the silverware that she’d been clutching. Asami was surprised it didn’t have marks from where her fingers had once been. If anyone could bend steel from anger alone it was Mikasa Ackerman.

“She is so infuriating.” Mikasa finally caved to complaining.

“Here we go.” Asami remarked.

“Would it kill her to just try to get through this for one second?” Mikasa all but exclaimed.

“So, she was cold during the meeting?” Asami asked.

“Yes.” Mikasa said through gritted teeth. “It’s like she shuts herself off. I don’t know if she’s always like this or it’s just—” Mikasa stopped herself. Now they were getting somewhere.

“Just?” Asami prompted.

“Nothing,” Mikasa tried to brush off.

“No,” Asami pressed. “That’s something. Come on, you can tell me.”

“It’s private,” Mikasa stated.

“Oh.” Asami barely had a chance to feel offended before she connected the dots. “Oh.”

“Not like that!” Mikasa hissed.

“I think it’s exactly like that.” Asami grinned openly.

“Asami..” there was frustration in Mikasa’s eyes.

“So last night-” Asami needed to get the story straight. "After the banquet, you two—”

“It’s not like we had a choice.” Mikasa cut her off sharply.

“That’s a nice way to take the fun out of it.” Asami teased.

“It doesn’t matter.” Mikasa huffed. “It didn’t work.”

“Didn’t work?” Asami raised an eyebrow. “How does sex not work?” Mikasa crossed her arms. “You’re turning red.” Asami pointed out.

“I’m aware of that.” Mikasa sighed. “Fine, just, don’t laugh at me alright?”

“I promise,” Asami said sincerely.

Asami listened silently as Mikasa explained exactly what went wrong that night, hoping that Annie was telling Korra the same story. While she was not at all embarrassed about talking about sex, the idea of relaying the details felt distasteful to say the least. This was a starting point, a difficult one, but a starting point nonetheless.

* * *

Korra and Asami met later that night to discuss what they were going to have to do. It was funny how secretive it felt to sneak into the room Korra had been assigned behind the backs of Mikasa and Annie. Then again, Asami was fairly certain that if either of them saw her going to Korra’s room their first assumption would not be that they were trying to help them. She could think of many things she could be doing alone with Korra in the room instead of talking, and she was sure that Korra would be open to most of them as well. It was going to be hard to stay focused on the task at hand.

“We have our work cut out for us.” She informed Korra with a sigh.

“You’re telling me!” Korra laughed. “Annie has always been stubborn.”

“So, has Mikasa….” Asami hummed. “I guess it’s part of their charm.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Korra joked.

“Annie’s recent attitude has been upsetting Mikasa.” Asami confessed. “If that doesn’t stop, they’re not going to get very far.”

“Annie’s not comfortable.” Korra told her plainly. “If we’re being completely honest here, she doesn’t really have a lot of reason to be.”

“Right.” Asami nodded.

“This is the first time she’s shared a bed with anyone.” Korra continued.

“It’s a first for Mikasa as well.” Asami added, although she knew that much was obvious. Nobles were supposed to remain chaste until marriage. Asami would never understand maintaining that amount of restraint.

“I guess we’re gonna have to talk about that with them at some point.” Korra remarked.

“Yeah.” Asami hummed. Being another omega, maybe she would be able to get through to Annie. Even if talking about sex with her seemed about as awkward as Mikasa talking with Korra.

“Annie’s embarrassed.” Korra voiced. “About the wedding night.”

Asami should have expected as much. Even if Annie hadn’t been excited about spending the night with Mikasa, not being able to satisfy her in bed had to be a sort of shame she didn’t anticipate. She must feel that the disaster was entirely her fault.

“They should wait until she’s in heat.” Asami decided. That would make sex a lot easier, and hopefully more enjoyable for the both of them.

“That’s a good idea.” Korra beamed at her.

Asami couldn’t help but take in the smile. Korra was very attractive. Everything about her seemed to draw Asami in, from the sound of her voice to the curve of her hips. It had been a while since Asami wanted someone this much. Korra went on to explain that Annie was also feeling lonely. She was practically on her own in a place that she had been at war with only a month prior. It was no wonder that this all was too much for her to take in.

“Mikasa will understand that.” Asami assured Korra.

Sure, her friend could be cold and hid her emotions more than she showed them, but she was not cruel. Mikasa didn’t want Annie to be uncomfortable, she just didn’t know how to help her. Not to mention, she wasn’t having a great time either.

“They should sleep in separate rooms.” Korra suggested. “That way Annie can have her own space.”

“I’ll ask Mikasa about that in the morning.” Asami promised. “She’ll probably prefer that as well.”

“Great.” If Korra seemed to unconsciously lean closer as they continued to talk, Asami wasn’t complaining.

They would also advise Mikasa to take the two of them along on the meetings and travels the princesses were expected to make. That way they wouldn’t be alone with just the two of them for too long, and could each have someone who they were used to at their side.

As Korra explained to Asami how long she’s known and worked for Annie, she let her hands fall onto Asami’s. The gesture was subtle, but more affectionate than Korra must have realized. If they were going to be living so near each other for the foreseeable future, Asami doubted that either of them was going to be able to reign this in. That was good. She didn’t want to.

“I’ll see you in the morning, then?” Korra asked when their talked had come to an end.

“You will.” Asami smiled as Korra walked her to the door.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Korra flirted.

“By the way..” Asami leaned closer and lowered her voice. She had to contain her grin at Korra’s not very subtle intake for breath. “I’ll be in heat tomorrow.” With that she let the door close behind her.

* * *

In the morning Asami found Mikasa sitting alone at breakfast with a chunk of bread and watered wine. She wasn’t sure if Annie was avoiding eating with her or just not awake yet. It didn’t really matter, this was the perfect time to talk to Mikasa about the conclusions her and Korra had come to the night before.

“Good morning.” Asami greeted her brightly.

“Is it?” Mikasa asked dryly.

“That’s very dramatic.” Asami commented. “I talked to Korra yesterday.”

“I’m not sure talk is the right word for that.” Mikasa snarked.

“You’re in a bad mood.” Asami said flatly.

“I’m just tired.” Mikasa sighed.

“Did you not sleep well?” Asami asked.

“I slept fine.” Mikasa told her. “I guess I’m just not used to it yet.”

“Right.” Asami hummed. “I think it would be better if you gave Annie her own room for the time being. It has to be hard for her as well. This isn’t her home.”

“I’m not trying to make anything more difficult.” Mikasa pressed.

“I know that.” Asami promised. “But Annie might not.”

“Come on.” Mikasa stood. “Let’s find a servant to prepare a room for her then. She can move into it whenever she likes.”

Asami followed, concealing her proud smile. Annie and Korra might not be able to see it, but Mikasa was the type to put others first. She was frustrated and overwhelmed right now, but that did not mean that she was purposefully making the past two days painful.

When they returned to the dining hall, Korra and Annie were halfway through their own breakfasts. Annie looked just as tired as Mikasa. Asami imagined the two of them silently unable to find sleep on separate sides of the same bed. The thought was depressing.

“I’m having a servant relocate your things.” Mikasa told Annie.

“Why?” Annie’s tone was near boredom. Asami understood why Mikasa had been upset with her the day before.

“We thought you might like your own room.” Mikasa explained. “I doubt any of the nobles care where either of us sleep, especially now that we’re married and the treaty is passed. A small but real smile spread across Annie’s face. Asami realized that this had to be the first time that she had smiled since the marriage.

“Thank you.” Annie uttered quietly.

“It’s no problem.” For a moment Mikasa looked pleased as well. For a brief time they were both on the same side. Then the masks were back up, and Asami realized they still had a very far way to go. “We have to meet the Parliament after lunch today,” Mikasa announced.

“Oh, that’s today?” Annie asked in a dull voice.

The Parliament of kingdom Niva was composed of the clergy and nobles. Asami doubted that either princess was going to enjoy this meeting, but considering the future of both countries were in their hands they didn’t have much of a choice.

“That’s after lunch.” Asami started. “What are your plans for the morning?”

“Nothing really.” Mikasa answered.

“Let’s do some horse racing then.” Korra suggested boldly. “At least you two will get to do one thing today that’s not completely boring.”

“Sure.” Mikasa said evenly.

“Why not?” Annie muttered.

As soon as Annie and Korra were done eating, the four left for the stables to mount their horses. Asami hadn’t realized that Annie’s horse had been brought with her. Korra discretely whispered to her that Annie adored her horse, and was actually one of the best riders she had ever witnessed. Asami let her know that she had rarely seen anyone beat Mikasa at a race. This would be interesting.

The second that the four of them were mounted and ready, Annie and Mikasa took off. Asami was impressed that two people who had done their best to look completely indifferent moments ago could switch to being so passionate and competitive. Her and Korra followed behind, but really had no chance against the pair. Annie won the first race, but a very determined Mikasa took the second one after all but demanding they go again. By the sixth race, the score was tied and Asami was completely exhausted. Her and Korra pleaded that they stop there, knowing that neither princess was going to allow the other to win.

“I’m starving.” Korra declared as the horses were returned to the stable.

“You know, you don’t have to eat with the nobles today.” Asami told Mikasa and Annie. “Since you’ll be spending the entire afternoon with them anyway, why don’t we have lunch privately?”

When Mikasa and Annie agreed, Korra winked openly at Asami. This was their chance to make the two of them actually talk to each other. After the races they couldn’t exactly argue that they had nothing in common.

“So..” Asami started as they sat down with their lunch in front of them. “Annie, how long have you been riding?”

“Since I was a child.” she stated.

“So has Mikasa.” Asami prompted.

“And I imagine every noble in either of our kingdoms.” Mikasa stopped short of rolling her eyes.

“I can’t say they’re all good at it.” Annie commented anyway.

“That’s an understatement.” Mikasa said with a smirk. “I once saw Lord Jean literally fall off of his horse mid race.”

“He was fine.” Asami quickly added.

“Which one was Jean?” Annie asked Mikasa.

“The one my brother keeps calling a horse.” Mikasa told her.

“Right.” For a second Annie looked slightly amused. “You’d think he’d be better at it then.”

“We were all shocked.” Mikasa joked.

To Asami’s disappointment the conversation faded into an awkward silence form there. She gave Korra a pointed look, doing her best to hint that now it was her turn to think of a topic.

“Most of the noblemen back home think they’re pretty tough until they meet Annie.” she started. “One sparring match with her and they’re sent home crying.”

“It’s about technique.” Annie all but shrugged. “If they payed attention to that instead of relying on strength alone they might have stood a chance.”

“That’s what most of them here are like.” Mikasa said distastefully. “When I was younger they would be so arrogant before we started.”

“You were a lot shorter than them.” Asami reminded her.

“That shouldn’t matter.” Mikasa argued. “Those situations are about using your opponent's weight against them.”

“Exactly.” Annie popped up. “It doesn’t matter if you’re a boulder, I’ve taken down men twice my size easily.”

Asami couldn’t help grinning to herself. They were finally talking to each other. Sure, the conversation was far from romantic, but at least they weren’t avoiding each other’s eyes or ignoring the other’s presence.

“It’s when you’re fighting more than one person that you have to take those details into account.” Mikasa kept talking. “I wouldn’t send a four-foot tall woman to take out two seven-foot tall men.”

“That’s different.” Annie nodded. “Sending one soldier to do any job is sloppy.”

“Unless that soldier can handle it.” Mikasa argued. Asami watched Annie’s demeanor shift.

“I guess you’d know about that, wouldn’t you?” Her mouth formed a tight line.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Mikasa asked, there was a warning in her tone that Asami could tell Annie was not going to heed.

“Just that it’s your style.” Annie crossed her arms.

“If you’re referring to Shiganshina,” Mikasa tensed. “I believe it was your army that slaughtered three of my squadrons, when it would have been just as easy to take them prisoner.”

“You attacked us.” Annie exclaimed. “Don’t play dirty and blame me for matching you.”

“I didn’t realize you saw war as a game.” Mikasa said lowly.

“Stop!” It was Korra who spoke now. “Both of you stop it.”

“The war is over,” Asami spoke up. “If you don’t start acting like it is, peace is going to be very fragile.”

“I’m finished eating. We should be preparing for the Parliament.” Mikasa said in the tone she used only for professional matters.

“Right.” Annie stood.

“This was nice.” Mikasa said to Asami. “Thank you for trying.”

“No problem.” Asami muttered as she watched the two of them go.

“Yikes.” Korra said through her teeth. Asami closed her eyes. She didn’t know how this was going to work.

“Are you alright?” Korra asked in a tone much gentler than Asami had heard from her before.

“I’m fine.” Asami quickly told her. That wasn’t exactly a lie. She was tired and frustrated, but she wasn’t upset. She’d known from the start that getting Mikasa and Annie to like each other—or at least not hate each other—was not going to be a simple task. Still, they’d been getting somewhere. For a solid minute those two were actually talking to each other with an interest.

“What now?” Korra seemed fed up as well. It was nice to have someone on her side for this. Asami doubted she would have been able to manage this much alone.

“I don’t know.” Asami sighed. “I guess we try again tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Korra nodded. “Do you want to go for a walk? I need to clear my head.”

“Sure.” Asami agreed. That beat waiting around the castle for whenever Mikasa and Annie’s meeting was over.

Since Korra didn’t know her way around the castle gardens, Asami lead the way. It was a pleasant day. Asami liked warm weather, preferring to feel the warmth of the sun on her skin than have to endure a chill. The lack of a breeze also meant that Korra had taken off the brown jacket she’d been wearing as they lunched, leaving her upper body only covered by a blue sleeveless top. Asami could get used to that view.

Korra’s dark skin seemed to glow as the sunlight wrapped around her tone shoulders and strong looking arms. Asami remembered how it had felt to have those arms at her hips when they’d danced at the banquet. She knew that they should be talking about what to do next. Planning how they were going to help their friends, yet all her mind could focus on was how much she wanted this woman to be touching her.

“How long have you known Mikasa?” Korra made conversation as they walked.

“Since we were children.” Asami answered.

“So you’ve practically grown up here?” Korra gestured to the space around them.

“You could say that.” Asami hummed. “What about you? Where did you grow up?”

“My people are gypsies.” Korra told her. “We traveled a lot when I was younger. I’ve grown up all over Lyons.”

“That sounds exciting.” Asami commented.

“And sad.” Korra’s smile dipped slightly. “It’s hard to keep friendships or people close to you when you’re not tied down to one place.”

“I gather you’ve been close to a lot of people.” Asami tilted her head as she spoke, fully aware of the subtle curve of her neck she was exposing.

“You could say that.” Korra said with a sultry grin.

Asami knew that look. She’d received it before. She’d made sure to receive it before. Part of her was pretty sure that every alpha was capable of it—that it was somehow engraved in their dynamic. Even ones like Mikasa who had never so much as flirted with anyone had to have it sleeping somewhere inside. Korra wore it with a calm and practiced demeanor.

Korra knew what she was doing, and Asami would admit that was a turn on. She liked it when alphas were confident. It also made everything a bit more comfortable. Asami wasn’t a part of the world of nobles who waited until marriage before being intimate with someone. She’d lost her virginity to a beta in her village during her third heat. The dramatics of royal courting and mating had never appealed to her.

“I love the view out here” Asami said. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Korra wasn’t looking at the scenery.

“That’s cheesy.” Asami informed her.

“You set me up for it.” Korra said back. She took a step closer.

Asami felt Korra’s breath ghost across her face before their lips connected. She let Korra take control of the kiss, allowing her tongue to eagerly explore her mouth. Asami tangled her hands in Korra’s hair, tugging lightly at the smooth strands. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t been anticipating this since the banquet. Deciding to test the waters, Asami nipped at Korra’s lower lip with her teeth. She relished the contained, but definitely real moan that Korra let out as she did so. She wanted to hear more sounds like that. She wasn’t sure she would be able to wait to hear more sounds like that.

“My room is only a corridor down from yours.” Asami informed Korra as they broke apart. “In case you were wondering.” With that she turned on her heels. She could feel Korra’s eyes on her back. They were going to have fun tonight.

Asami wore her most revealing nightgown as she prepared for bed that night. The air around her felt hot and sticky. Remembering the kiss from before sent a thrill through her. She had no doubt that when Korra arrived outside her door she’d be able to smell her heat. That was good, Asami wanted just the smell of her to make Korra weak in the knees.

When there was a knock on her door, Asami felt her heart begin to pick up. She took her time walking to the other side of the room to answer it. Maybe it was a little bit cruel, but the idea of Korra impatiently waiting for her was more than a little sexy.

“Hello.” She said in as formal a voice as she could manage when she finally opened the door. She let it swing far enough to reveal exactly what she was (and wasn’t) wearing. “How can I help you?”

Instead of responding, Korra launched herself forward. Asami smiled into the heated kiss. This was more passionate than before. Korra must have been holding back.

The door slammed behind them as Asami’s legs snaked around Korra’s waist. Asami had to admire Korra’s sense of direction, she was able to get them to the bed without breaking the hard kiss.

“I’ve been waiting for this.” Korra hummed sensually into Asami’s ear. Her voice went straight to Asami’s crotch. She could feel herself already becoming wet. Maybe she should have foregone the underwear to begin with.

Korra guided Asami to the bed, spreading her out on top of it. Korra planted her hands on either side of Asami’s head, their hips brushed together. Asami could already feel Korra hard erection brush against her. A lusty look filled Korra’s gaze. Yep, Asami definitely should have not worn the underwear.

“Have you?” She asked in as nonchalant a voice as she could muster. She gave her hips a quick twist, grinding against Korra’s cock. Korra let out a low moan.

“You’re so fucking hot.” She murmured, bending down to kiss Asami again.

Asami took control of the kiss this time, taking the chance to relish the taste of Korra. As their mouths moved, Korra’s hands began to roam Asami’s body. They traveled the length of her torso, stopping at her breasts. The clothes they were wearing felt too thick now. Asami wanted them out of the way. She wanted to feel Korra’s fingers against her skin. When Korra broke the kiss, she reached for the belt of Korra’s pants. The amused and excited quirk of Korra’s brow was all the encouragement she needed. She quickly undid the belt and began to slide off the garment, revealing the full length of Korra’s penis.

“Wait.” Korra quickly put her hand on top of Asami’s. “You’ve taken your herbal beverage?”

“Yes.” Asami assured her.

She had always been responsible of making sure to take the herbal beverage that stopped the risk of pregnancy before engaging in sex with anyone. That was the last thing Asami needed. Sure, she was a commoner, and no one cared very much if she had sex before bonding, but having a child before marriage was different. That could ruin her entire life. It was nice that Korra had stopped to make sure of that. Asami knew not too many alpha’s that would have.

“Good.” Korra removed her hand, giving Asami full command of her body.

That was what Asami wanted. She wasn’t just going to lie back and let Korra make love to her. She wanted to give Korra sensations so pleasurable that she would wake up wondering if she’d dreamed the whole night up. Slowly she stroked down Korra’s length, earring a soft growl. She watched Korra close her eyes as Asami wrapped her fingers around her, taking her full in her hands.

“Fuck.” Korra exhaled.

“You like that?” Asami purred.

Korra’s length was warm and already dripping as Asami began to work her way down. Her clear arousal made Asami take a sharp breath. She started slowly, from the bottom, but then increased her speed. Korra eagerly lurched forward, sliding through Asami’s hand. She brushed the pad of her thumb against the tip of Korra’s cock, and couldn’t help the wetness she felt drip between her own legs.

Korra’s face was almost guarded. Asami could tell her was stopping herself from crying out in pleasure, uttering soft noises instead. That pushed Asami to slide her hand faster and harder. She wanted a reaction. She wanted to hear the moment Korra released. The climax shook Korra. She through her head back and Asami could feel her completely giving over to the sensation. Korra’s hands snaked around Asami’s nightgown, pulling it over her head. Asami let her discard it on to the floor, enjoying how Korra’s pupils dilated as she took in the full sight of her. Quickly, Asami pulled Korra’s shirt off of her as well. She moved her lips to Korra’s chest, working downward. She only stopped when Korra pushed her back onto the bed.

“I thought I should return the favor.” Korra smirked when Asami gave her a questioning look.

Then Korra’s mouth was on her. Her tongue was swirling inside of her, and Asami let herself give over to one of the most wonderful sensations she’d ever felt. Korra’s hands were at her legs, her lips were on her clitoris, and her eyes were locked on to her’s.

Asami came with a shuddering that racked up and down her whole body. She could see Korra basking in it. She wasn’t surprised to see that Korra was hard once again. Her eyes locked onto Korra’s shaft.

“What are you gonna do with that?” she asked in a low, submissive hum.

“I am gonna take what is mine.” Korra said slyly. With that she flipped Asami over onto her stomach. A powerful and possessive growl rumbled in Korra's throat.

Asami could feel Korra’s erection press into her ass. She wasn’t sure she’d ever been so wet right after finishing before. Korra pulled her up onto her knees and elbows. Slowly Korra’s length pushed its way into her. Korra moved gently. Asami didn’t want gentle.

“Harder.” Asami moaned. She let her eyes close, wishing that she could somehow see the intensity she knew had to be in Korra’s face.

Asami arched her back, trying to push deeper and take all of Korra inside of her. She gave in with a strong thrust that shook the both of them. Asami saw only white as pain and pleasure collided. Korra pulled back before thrusting forward again with a powerful push. Asami let out a cry of pure bliss. Korra pushed into her again and again, each time feeling better than the last. Asami felt Korra’s fingers pressing into her hips. There would be bruises there in morning. Asami didn’t mind one bit. Her nails dug into the sheets in front of her. It didn’t matter if she ripped them, they would be ruined after the night anyway. She needed to hold onto something. The force of Korra pushed her onto her elbows.

“Asami..” Korra gasped. Asami could only moan in response as Korra thrusted forward again. “You’re so tight.”

She could feel Korra begin to grow inside of her. She could feel the alpha pushing at her inner walls, filling her with something deep, warm, and primal. She pushed herself backward into Korra, locking both of their bodies into place--tying them together in a knot stronger than any words she could have cried out. She felt Korra go rigid above her before exploding. The heat pulsed through Asami, pushing her over the edge as well. This time she did scream, arching her back and giving over completely. A haze surrounded her as her body racked with pleasure. It left her shuddering. She let herself collapse onto the bed in front of her only to be gathered up in Korra’s strong arms seconds later.

“Wow.” Korra murmured as they collapsed onto the bed.

“Yeah.” Asami laughed. Her voice was breathy. She could feel exhaustion overcoming her.

“You’re so beautiful.” Korra’s hand brush a lock of Asami’s hair out of her face. “I mean it. That was fucking amazing.”

“You know..” Asami smirked at her. “You’re pretty great too.” She drifted off in Korra’s arms. Listening to her delirious but adorable compliments, and feeling completely content.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Asami awoke in Korra’s strong, powerful arms feeling more relaxed than she had in ages. The feeling must have been contagious, for the entire castle seemed a little more at ease. Even Mikasa and Annie were scowling less when Asami and Korra found them eating breakfast. Mikasa gave Asami a knowing look when she and Korra walked into the room together. Asami just smiled back not minding if Mikasa knew what had taken place the night before. It must have seemed inevitable to her anyway.

Mikasa told the two of them that they didn’t have any planned meetings today. She thought that maybe Annie could take the time to explore the castle, while she could see if their kingdom had any non-treaty related affairs she needed to tend to. Korra offered to come along with her, in case she really didn’t have anything to do and wanted the company.

Asami knew what was Korra was thinking. This was a good opportunity for her to talk to Mikasa alpha to alpha. She suggested that she could lead Annie around the castle while the two of them were busy with that. Both Annie and Mikasa agreed to the idea.

“You haven’t had any tours yet, have you?” Asami asked as she and Annie left the dining hall.

“No,” Annie replied.

“Okay, we’ll see how much ground we can cover,” Asami said decidedly. The palace really was beautiful, and maybe taking a walk around it would lift Annie’s spirits. “I need to make a quick stop at the kitchens if you don’t mind seeing there first.”

“It doesn’t matter to me,” Annie gave a small shrug.

“Right,” Asami nodded. She began to lead in that direction. “Korra told me the two of you have been friends for a while.”

“We have,” Annie confirmed.

“Does she drag you into trouble?” Asami asked good naturally.

“Quite a bit.” There was a tiny edge of amusement in Annie’s voice. That was what Asami was looking for.

“She seems like the type,” Asami commented. “That’s what Mikasa’s brother is like. He’s always in the middle of something and pulling Mikasa into it into it with him.”

“They seem close,” Annie stated.

“They’ve always been,” Asami told her. “She’s very protective. I think it’s a combination of alpha and older sibling instincts. It’s a good thing he’s a beta. I don’t think any future suitors would survive if he was an omega. Do you have any siblings?”

“No,” Annie shook her head. “It’s just me and my father.”

“That must be lonely,” Asami remarked..,

“You could say that,” she said evenly.

“I don’t mean to pry...” Asami started. “But Mikasa told me about what happened on your wedding night.”

“Right,” Annie pursed her lips. Asami could see the embarrassment behind her eyes.

“I could help you,” Asami offered. “I know it can be hard when no one explains exactly how things work.”

“I thought it was supposed to be instinctual,” Annie argued. “Besides, it wasn’t like my omega mother was around to explain it to me.”

“I’m sorry,” Asami feared she had crossed a line.

“It’s fine,” Annie sighed. “She died a long time ago.”

“Have you ever masturbated before?” Asami was pretty sure she knew the answer to this one.

“No,” Annie turned slightly red.

“Come on,” Asami pulled Annie down a corridor she knew well. “No one takes this hallway, so we can talk privately. Omega to omega.”

“Alright,” Annie sounded reluctant, but just a little bit grateful as well.

“It never hurts to know your body better.” Asami told her.

As they walked Asami explained the things that she’d learned both on her own, and from older omegas in her village.

“I know you two don’t like each other...” Asami brought the conversation back to Mikasa. "And it’s not as if you had the chance to get off on the right foot, but Mikasa is a good person.”

“People keep telling me that,” Annie said dryly.

“You don’t have to fall in love,” Asami knew that asking for that was too much. “But if you find a way to get along maybe you’ll at least get to liking each other. It’ll make the rest of things easier.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to try,” Annie told her.

“I understand,” Asami meant this. “Sex will be a lot easier once you’re in your heat. If Mikasa bites you, you’ll have a special connection. But she’s not going to bite you against your will. You have to meet her half way.”

“I know that,” Annie sighed. “Well, in theory I know that. I just don’t think I’m ever going to be able to deal with her. She’s so boring and stiff, even if she is beautiful.”

“You think she’s beautiful?” Asami felt the smile creeping onto her face.

“I have eyes,” Annie deadpanned.

“Right,” Asami stifled a laugh.

“There’s also…” Annie started, the hesitation was back in her voice.

“Yes?” Asami prompted.

“I’m not ready to have children,” Annie uttered.

“I really don’t think Mikasa is either,” Asami told her gently. “I can talk to her if you want.”

“That would be very kind of you,” Annie said in a voice that was almost warm.

“I’m sure she’d prefer you taking preventions against pregnancy,” Asami continued. “I’ll leave the herbal beverage I’ve been using in your room today. You can get used to taking it.”

“Thank you,” Annie smiled at her.

“Here we are,” Asami announced, pushing open the door of the kitchens. “Are you hungry? You didn’t eat much of your breakfast.”

“I’m fine,” Annie stated. Asami could still see her taking in the smell of the foods. This had always been Asami’s favorite place to visit.

“Suit yourself,” she shrugged. “Where else would you like to go?”

“There’s a tower nearby my room,” Annie admitted. “I thought it might have a nice view of the kingdom.”

“I know the one,” Asami nodded. “Do you like heights?”

“When they’re available,” Annie shrugged. “It’s interesting to see the structure of buildings. When I was a child I used to hide in corridors like these.”

“Mikasa and Eren did too,” Asami said in a knowing tone.

“I think the staff hated my younger years,” Annie confessed. A grin edged on her face. “I drove them insane.”

“That’s hard to imagine,” Asami laughed.

“I get bored easily,” Annie explained. “As a child in the middle of a castle you can imagine ways I chose to entertain myself.”

“I would torment the lesson instructors back when I was young,” Asami shared with a smirk.

“My governess despised me,” Annie chuckled. “It’s more my father’s fault than my own, though. He encouraged most of my behavior. I think he found it funny.”

“He sounds like a good man,” Asami voiced sincerely.

“He is,” Annie smiled sadly. “He’s probably the only person who’s ever really cared for me. Aside from Korra of course, but that’s different.”

“Of course,” Asami said.

“He trained me to become chief of the army, then changed his mind and didn’t want me to,” A look Asami had only ever seen from Mikasa crossed over Annie’s face. “But it wasn’t like he was agile anymore enough to lead them. Not to mention, I think I would have lost my mind waiting at the castle while I knew my people were fighting.”

“You should talk to Mikasa like this,” she advised.

“I’m sure it would only piss her off,” Annie all but scoffed.

“I don’t think so,” Asami pressed. “She’d like to know what you’re thinking. I know you don’t show a lot of it.”

“Only fools wear their hearts on their sleeves,” Annie said matter-of-factly.

“Is that why wise men are so lonely?” Asami challenged.

“Not as lonely as wise women,” Annie remarked. She seemed to think for a moment before talking again. “Mikasa can show me the rest of the castle after lunch. If you could inform her of that when we’re done here, that would be nice.”

“It’s no problem,” Asami said to her.

Asami ate lunch with Korra in the castle gardens. She wasn’t sure how long this calm feeling was going to linger in the castle, but she was enjoying it. Even Korra seemed brighter than usual. Asami knew that was saying something since she had yet to see Korra in a sour mood.

“How was your morning?” She asked pleasantly.

“Fine. Yours?” Korra was sitting close to her.

The setting bordered on romantic, and Asami discovered that she didn’t mind that at all. She’d only officially courted one person and that hadn’t ended well, but Korra was different. If Korra wanted something more than just sex, Asami wouldn’t say no. In fact, she could see herself enjoying it.

“I talked to Annie about sex.”,” Asami said bluntly. “I think she’s a bit more comfortable with the idea now.”

“That’s good,” Korra hummed.

“What did you tell Mikasa?” Asami wondered.

“I gave her some tips for the next time,” Korra stated.

“Like?” Asami asked.

“It’s a secret,” Korra winked at her. “I can’t have you knowing how I work my magic. The illusion will be shattered.”

There was a purr in Korra’s voice. So that was the game they were playing. Well, Asami didn’t have anything else to do for the rest of the day. She could have some fun with this.

“She thinks Annie’s a block of ice, but she is attracted to her,” Korra went on.

“Well, not everything has to be fluffed up with emotions,” Asami hummed, lowering her chin just a bit to draw Korra in. “Sometimes instincts can get you far.”

“I also told her what to do if Annie’s too tense when they start,” Korra said in a sultry tone.

“And what’s that?” Asami asked.

“Using her fingers to open her up,” Korra was leaning closer now. Asami could smell her. She could smell that she wanted more of her.

“Speaking of opening up,” Asami hummed. “You’re doing anything right now?”

“Not really,” Korra purred.

“No one’s ever in the corridors where my room is during the day,” Asami drawled.

“Lead the way,” Korra grinned widely.

* * *

Annie was lost. She’d felt lost since the day she had been told how the war was ending. It was the evening of what had probably been the most enjoyable day she’d spent since the wedding. Asami was nice, she understood what Korra saw in her. Even if Korra’s fixation meant that she was spending more and more time alone. The castle was big, and if Annie was being honest quite beautiful. However, the empty corridors made her feel even more isolated. She was lonely.

At least she felt more at ease in the building now. Mikasa had been cordial when she showed Annie the parts Asami hadn’t had time too. They made it the entire day without arguing. She supposed that was a record.

Mikasa was still stiff and hadn’t talked much, but she seemed a little bit more comfortable with Annie following her around. Through all the meetings they attended, Annie had felt the tension building around Mikasa. Even as she smiled at the other nobles, and put on her public face, Annie could tell she was stressed. It was impossible to stand next to someone with that much built up emotions. It was suffocating.

If Mikasa didn’t get used to the fact that she was a little less eager to feign enthusiasm in front of the nobles then that was her problem, not Annie’s. She wasn’t going to conform because of this deal, the same way she didn’t plan to hide her thoughts when she became Queen of Lyons.

The idea that her offspring was going to have to manage both kingdoms was thrilling. The idea of what kind of child could be made from both her and Mikasa was interesting. At least she didn’t have to worry about that for a while. She didn’t mind the taste and texture of the herbal beverages that Asami had given her, though she wasn’t sure she saw the point of them.

Everyone kept saying that she and Mikasa were going to want to have sex once her heat started, but if it wasn’t by obligation she doubted that Mikasa would even come to her room in those nights. Maybe Mikasa found her attractive, and maybe Annie might feel the same in that aspect at least... That alone couldn’t be enough to make the night enjoyable, though.

Not to mention, Annie couldn’t help but be afraid of being with Mikasa during her heat. She didn’t know how vulnerable they were going to make her, and how much of her was going to be completely under Mikasa’s control. She had always spent her heats alone in a heat chamber, as noble omegas were instructed to do until marriage.

She tried to imagine herself sprawled out on the bed they’d first been given with Mikasa on top of her. She could picture those eyes burning into her, and her body giving over to something larger than the both of them.  
Annie hated that the idea wasn’t as bad as she thought it should be.  
That night she drifted off with worries pressing around her. Thoughts of Mikasa and her stupid, aggravating eyes followed her into her dreams. She was never going to get a break from this girl, was she?

Korra and Asami didn’t find them at breakfast the next morning. Annie supposed she should have expected that much. It wasn’t like this was new behavior from Korra. A pretty omega had always been enough to distract her, and Asami seemed just as smitten. Annie had never been able to understand that sort of mindset. Even when romance was removed, the idea of so casually choosing a partner wasn’t something she’d be able to do even if she wasn’t royalty.

Mikasa seemed less relaxed without their presence. Annie supposed she should have expected that much as well. Still the meals they spent together were becoming less uncomfortable. They were getting used to each other.

“I thought I could show you my job as chief of our army,” Mikasa spoke for the first time that day.

“If you want to,” Annie said neutrally.

She couldn’t wait until they left this castle and her boredom here was eased. The meetings with the nobles were excruciating, but at least they were something to do. These empty days weren’t enjoyable, especially when it was clear that everyone else knew their place.

As head of the army of Niva, Mikasa was in charge of logistics. She walked Annie through where she kept track of supplies, and explained to her how new recruits were tested and trained. It all felt familiar to Annie, as her own position was very similar.

“I also supervise the supply of weapons, as well as the discovery and manufacturing of new weapons,” Mikasa explained. There was a pride in her voice that Annie hadn’t heard much from her before. “I have many technicians that work on that part—well, I have many counselors for every part of the job, but—”

“That part is your favorite,” Annie finished for her.

“Yes,” Mikasa nodded. Annie could tell she was slightly miffed at being interrupted. “I hate war. The only part of my job that I love is discovering and building weapons for defense.”

“I don’t like war either,” Annie wasn’t sure what was compelling her to share this. “I hate leading men and women to their deaths, and seeing the faces of their families when they don’t come back. It’s sickening.”

“I’m glad the war is over,” Mikasa stated.

“I am too,” Annie meant this.

“So, is there anything you like about your position?” Mikasa asked. “I assume what you do is very similar.”

“Military architecture,” Annie told her. “If I could do only that for the rest of my life, I’d be happy.”

“You could do that here,” Mikasa said. “I know most of your attention would be to your own kingdom, but we are united now. Besides, it’s not like you have much else to do when we’re staying here.”

“Really?” Annie blinked at her.

“If you want to,” Mikasa shrugged.

“Alright,” Annie could feel excitement rising in her for the first time since arriving at the castle. She knew how much she could discover in the time she had before they left for her home. The idea of actually doing something she enjoyed while here was amazing.

“I can introduce you to our technicians and workers once our schedule is clear,” Mikasa offered.

“I’d like that,” Annie let herself smile. “So, what else do you do here?”

They spent the rest of the day talking about the army. It was nice. It felt like they were actually talking, and not merely going through the motions for the sake of appearances.

* * *

The next day Annie and Mikasa were going to participate in the royal hunt. Apparently, this was a common practice for the nobles of Niva. Annie, however, had never experienced anything like it. Her father didn’t care for royal hunting, seeing the sport as time waiting and straining. Because of this attitude there weren’t any royal hunts in Lyons.

Annie admitted to herself that she was excited. She was curious as to what it would be like, and she had been missing activity over the days in the castle. While the day before had been nicer than she expected it to be, she yearned to spend some time outside and engaged in something competitive.

Maybe if this didn’t satisfy then she could challenge Mikasa to another horse race. They would probably have to have Korra and Asami supervise that, given how reluctant either of them had been to give up until they had won. Annie supposed they could bring Mikasa’s brother along to make sure they didn’t kill themselves from exhaustion when they both refused to stop riding. Then again, from the little she’d seen of the boy he seemed up to Mikasa’s level of competitiveness. She didn’t understand him.

Annie spent the morning with Korra. It was nice to talk to her. She seemed happy. Annie supposed she had Asami to thank for that. Korra didn’t bring the subject of that up, but Annie could practically smell Asami on her. Even if she couldn’t, it wasn’t like either of them were doing a very good job at being subtle.

A servant prepared her horse when it was time to leave for the hunt. Korra and Asami didn’t go with her, since as commoners they were not allowed to participate. That left Annie alone with Mikasa and the other nobles.

There were more hounds and more nobles than Annie had expected. Some of them she recognized from the meetings, but most blurred into the background in her mind. This was more comfortable than the meetings and assemblies they’d attended. Here she was on her horse, and still a stronger and more practiced rider even if she’d never hunted before.

Mikasa joined her, riding the horse that she’d raced day before. Annie didn’t know if this was the same animal she’d ridden into battle so many times. She wondered how many of her men Mikasa had slain while on the back of this beast.

“You ready to kill something?” Mikasa’s brother asked her brightly. There was a gleam in his green eyes. Annie wasn’t sure she’d ever seen him this excited. That being said, she hadn’t seen much of him.

“Sure,” she remarked blandly.

Her gaze was quickly distracted when she noticed what was sitting on top of Mikasa’s gloved left hand. There, in its full glory, was a large falcon. Annie hadn’t seen one this close before in her life. Almost unconsciously, she reached her hand forward to touch it.  
In lightning speed Mikasa slapped her hand away.

“It’s dangerous to touch without a glove,” she informed her.

Mikasa explained to Annie how the hunt was going to work. Annie listened intently, not wanting a detail to be lost on her. This was supposed to be for entertainment, but everything she did in this country was a demonstration of who she was and who her kingdom was. She wasn’t going to look weak or foolish in front of these people.

“You need to stay by my side,” Mikasa instructed. “It’s dangerous for a rookie to ride alone.”

Annie couldn’t help her irritation at this. She could protect herself, she didn’t need Mikasa hovering over her. The other nobles didn’t need to see Mikasa looking like her guard either. That would make her appear less of the pair. She was already well accustomed of the stigmas omega royals had to put up with. That mold was not something she was going to fit into.

“She did that my first hunt too,” Eren told Annie in a hushed tone. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m not worried,” she said firmly.

“Right,” Eren made a face that Annie didn’t understand.

Mikasa led the hunt, with Annie and Eren flanking her. Annie watched the hounds go after several deer (only catching one). Mikasa and Eren let the other nobles kill these. Annie supposed they didn’t waste their energy on something that wasn’t a challenge.

Annie liked riding like this. Tearing through uncontained areas made her feel free. This wasn’t like racing for sport or riding around her castle’s fields. The possibility for spontaneity filled her with a thrill she could rarely seek. It felt like an adventure—one that wouldn’t end in a bloody battle, and losses she still didn’t know how to process.

They hunted a bear. Annie felt the wind whip at her cheeks as she followed Mikasa’s lead. She gripped a spear in her hand. She had decided not to go after the deer as well, but this was something that she could tackle. When the hounds and other hunters surrounded the animal, Annie seized the opportunity and thrusted the spear forward, hurling it into the bear’s chest. She watched the beast fall to the ground with triumph. That feeling was short living.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Mikasa didn’t even wait for the rest of the hunters to disperse enough not to hear her scolding tone.

“I killed it didn’t I?” Annie asked back, refusing to flinch at Mikasa’s intensity.

“Do you know how dangerous hunting a bear is?” Mikasa demanded. “The only reason you were allowed that close was because I was next to you.”

“The last time I check, you couldn’t allow me to do anything,” Annie’s tone was scathing.

“What do you think would have happened if you missed?” There was a rage in Mikasa’s eyes that Annie had never seen up close before. She supposed she must have across a wide battlefield, but that was different. That was about something real. This was a stupid annoyance and a sick power trip that she did not want to be a part of. Especially not with an audience.

“Why don’t you tell me?” Annie challenged.

“The bear could have killed our hounds, maybe some of the other hunters,” Mikasa’s eyes narrowed. “Maybe you. How do you think your kingdom would react to you dying during a royal hunt here? I thought you didn’t like war. You need to realize that you’re enough to start another one.”

Annie felt her stomach drop. That was right. Mikasa shouldn’t be this angry and shouldn’t have called her out on it in public, but her words rang true. That only made Annie more furious.

“Then it’s a good thing I didn’t miss,” Annie said darkly. At that she rode away from Mikasa, knowing full well that the woman was still fuming.

Mikasa ended the hunt there. Annie didn’t stay near enough to watch her supervise their kills being brought back. Apparently in addition to the bear and deer, they had killed three wolves.  
She rode back with Eren in the middle of the group. Mikasa stayed in the front once again but didn’t press that Annie ride near her.

“Just give her some space,” Eren instructed. “She’ll cool down.”

“I don’t care,” Annie told him maybe a little too sharply.

It was true. She didn’t give a damn if Mikasa was still angry with her. She was angry too, at Mikasa for yelling. At Eren for thinking she was weak enough to need comfort, and at herself because through all the irritation and frustration she still found the fire in Mikasa’s eyes attractive. There had to be something wrong with that.

When she returned to her room later that day, Annie realized that she had a bigger problem. She’d thought that she had at least one more day, but her heat was starting. She could feel it each time her mind brought her back to Mikasa.

She wanted those eyes to bear into her again. She wanted to see what those eyes looked like when Mikasa was on top of her. She wanted to fall to pieces under those eyes.

This hadn’t happened before. For all her other heats she had let her head run with imaginary alphas until her body would let her rest enough to sleep through the dull hours. She wasn’t used to the feeling of someone else pushing her over the edge. She didn’t know what to do with it.

She didn’t leave her room when the hour dinner was held started.

* * *

Annie lay on her bed, with a warmth coursing through her. She briefly considered indulging in the techniques Asami had mentioned to her, but she knew that it wouldn’t satisfy the feeling building inside of her. She needed more than that. She needed something real and ready to take her. Even if it made her sick to admit it, she needed Mikasa—no, she wanted Mikasa.

She wanted Mikasa to break down her door and push her against the wall. She wanted all of the fire and anger inside of the girl to fuel both of them as they tangled together. She wanted to see what it was like to give all of yourself to someone. Even if they were someone that she disliked.

There was a knock on the door. Annie knew it was Mikasa before she spoke. She could smell that it was Mikasa, and that only made her crave the contact more.

“Annie,” Mikasa sounded annoyed. She was probably too stupid to realize what the sent pouring from the room meant. “I know you’re mad at me, but you have to come to dinner. It’s going to look like we’re trying to cause a scene.”

Annie could think of several ways they could cause a scene.

“Go away!” she shouted. It took all of her strength not to fling open the door and demand Mikasa take her, but if Mikasa didn’t know what was going on Annie wasn’t going to do anything.

“Are you in your heat?” Mikasa asked eventually. Annie didn’t answer.

A few minutes later there was another knock.

“Annie,” it was Korra this time. “Mikasa isn’t going to do anything you don’t want her to.”

Well, Annie supposed there wasn’t any turning back now. The thought of spending the night alone was torturous, and after today she needed something good to happen.

Annie opened the door. Only Mikasa entered. That was good. Annie didn’t want Korra to see this side of her. Korra only ever watched her in her strongest, best moments. This wasn’t one of those.

Annie threw herself at the girl who had yelled at her hours ago. Mikasa caught her in her arms. Annie saw a hazed look grow in her eyes. She wanted this too. Not one to wait, Annie pushed their lips together. Mikasa seemed stunned for a moment, but accepted the kiss, pushing her way into Annie’s mouth.  
There was a confused expression on her face when they broke apart.

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Annie stated. “This is purely sexual. I still don’t like you.”

“I don’t like you either,” Mikasa uttered before scooping Annie up and carrying her to the bed.

Their lips locked again as Mikasa dropped Annie onto the silk sheets. Annie just watched as Mikasa hastily pulled off her clothes and discarded the garments onto the floor. Annie reached for the buttons of her own dress, but Mikasa’s hands covered her shaking ones. Mikasa made quick work of exposing Annie fully.

This wasn’t the first time they’d seen each other, but their wedding had not been charged with this sort of attraction. Annie could feel the lust taking hold of her, and she could see it reflected in Mikasa’s eyes. She liked that she was the one who put it there.

At the beginning Mikasa was gentle. Her fingers glided across Annie’s skin, and and Annie reviled in the touch. Mikasa’s lips traveled down her body, taking in her neck and chest, but stopping at her breasts. Annie’s back arched in pleasure as she took in the sensation.

So, this is what being with someone was like. Annie supposed maybe she could understand why Korra was always running after omega men and women, and why it was so difficult for the other nobles to stay chaste. If Annie had known it would feel this good to have Mikasa touch her, she wouldn’t have waited so long to come to her.

“You’re beautiful,” Mikasa hummed into her skin.

Annie wasn’t sure she believed that. She had grown up with people praising her beauty, but she had always thought that was just because she was royalty. There were so many things that she hated about how she looked, but right now she felt like a goddess. Right now, Mikasa was caving over with desire for her and that meant something.

Mikasa’s hands brushed the curve of Annie’s hips and she leaned into the touch. She wanted more than this. She wanted so much more.

“Your skin is so soft,” Mikasa admired. Her lips sunk down on Annie’s stomach. “You smell so good.”

Annie should have hated that her body trembled at the touch. She should not like that she was letting herself appear so submissive, but she couldn’t stop herself from enjoying it. She liked Mikasa being in control and that was terrifying.

Mikasa grasped Annie’s legs in her hands, gently spreading them. Annie could feel the liquid pulsing from her vagina. It had already soaked through the undergarments that Mikasa had so careless discarded.

Annie closed her eyes when Mikasa’s lips met her vagina. Her tongue swirled around, dipping inside of her before finding her clitoris. Quickly she took it all in, sucking it up in her mouth and massaging it in her tongue. Annie could smell Mikasa becoming hard as she continued to pleasure her first, licking up every bit of Annie’s arousal.

When Annie came it consumed every bit of her, leaving her a mess gasping for breath beneath Mikasa.

“That was intense,” she murmured.

“You taste amazing,” Mikasa said back, a seductive smile hadn’t thought possible grew on her face.

Without breaking her line of sight from Annie’s eyes, Mikasa reached her fingers to where her mouth had just been occupied. Annie was so wet.

“I think you are the only alpha who can make me angry and horny at the same time,” Annie said.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Mikasa purred before slowly pushing her fingers forward.

Her fingers began their exploration, stretching Annie out and preparing her for what she knew was to come. When they left Annie wasn’t sure if she was ready, but a part of her needed this. She needed Mikasa inside of her. She needed her to fill her up.

Mikasa’s penis entered Annie one inch at a time. Annie moaned as the full length pushed its way inside of her. Mikasa gently pulled back and thrusted forward. The sensation was overwhelming. Mikasa’s dick was so thick and long, Annie hadn’t known it was possible to feel so full.

She loved this. She loved being under Mikasa’s weight and having Mikasa inside of her.  
Mikasa’s breath hitched. Annie could hear how overwhelmed she was as she came quickly, filling Annie with a hot liquid. It wasn’t so bad, even if Annie hadn’t come herself.

It took a second for her to notice the redness spreading on Mikasa’s face. She was embarrassed. Annie knew that some part of her would have enjoyed this. Some part of her would have wanted to laugh at Mikasa’s expense, but that wasn’t what was in control now.

“Don’t worry,” she said out loud. “It was still pleasurable, you’ll last longer next time.”

In a surge of curiosity, she reached her hand forward to touch Mikasa’s penis. It took seconds for Mikasa to become hard again. She really had a lot of stamina. That was good. Annie could work with that. “I have seen cocks only by accident, but yours is so thick and huge.” Annie praised. She could see how the words affected Mikasa.

Annie pulled herself on all fours. She didn’t need Mikasa’s encouragement to want more. She wanted so much more. She turned so her ass was facing Mikasa.

“You’re a jerk,” she informed her. “But I still want you to fuck me.”

“Yes,” Mikasa said in a breathy voice.

She entered Annie quicker than the last time and with little warning. Her thrusts still started gentle, but as Annie let out a purr of enjoyment, they began to get rougher. This was different than what had just happened, and Annie could feel it. She could feel it as Mikasa pushed deeper and deeper, until Annie felt a warmth inside her.

Mikasa pulled out before the knot fully formed. When she tried to enter again it was clumsy. A nervousness settled at Annie’s stomach. She didn’t know what to expect, but even as this tormented Annie, it could not outweigh the excitement. Even if it hurt, she needed this.

“Go on,” she instructed Mikasa. “I want you inside me.”

“It could hurt,” Mikasa uttered. Annie could see that was what was holding her back.

“I don’t care,” Annie said stiffly.

With all her strength Mikasa pushed the knot inside of Annie. The pained cry that Annie let out was quickly replaced with one of pure ecstasy. The power of her orgasm wracked her whole body, making her scream loudly. She felt so full, both physically and emotionally. She could barely register Mikasa’s possessive growl as she gave over to the feeling. A warmth poured into Annie as Mikasa rode out the end of this high.  
They stayed glued together for a few minutes remaining silent but comfortable.

Annie was not afraid anymore. The bed and Mikasa’s body were pleasant. She felt safe here, and she let herself surrender to her instincts. Mikasa was not her favorite person, but this was amazing.

Mikasa was hard again not long after pulling out. Annie knew her heat was not yet satisfied either. Seeming to sense that, Mikasa took Annie’s head in her hands guiding the tip of her length of Annie’s mouth.

“That pretty little face of yours deserves to be fucked,” she hummed. Annie felt her own arousal at those words.

Annie opened her mouth as Mikasa pushed her penis inside of it. She swirled her touch around its length, stopping to suck at the tip. Mikasa took back the control as she began to push farther until the entire length was inside.

“Not too much?” she asked.

Annie shook her head. It was surprising how she liked to pleasure Mikasa with her mouth. The same mouth that had yelled back at Mikasa earlier that day was now servicing her.

Mikasa’s hands fisted Annie’s hair and she moved deeper into Annie’s mouth. Annie could feel Mikasa at the back of her throat. God, she was big. Mikasa’s grip on her hair tightened as Annie watched the pleasure become too intense for her.

Without warning Mikasa pulled her penis out and sprayed her cum all over Annie’s face. The action was surprising but arousing. Annie wanted to feel angry at Mikasa so clearly marking her, but the omega in her couldn’t help but find it incredibly attractive.

Mikasa stood and left the bed, returning a minute later with a towel and a small bucket with soap and warm water. Gently she began to clean Annie. They soon discovered the error in this, for the touch was arousing them both once again.

Mikasa’s eyes locked onto Annie’s as she told her: “Lie back and shut up. I am going to make you come until you can’t breathe.”

Annie didn’t have it in her to protest. She lied back and closed her eyes, ready for the wonderful sensation of Mikasa pushing inside her yet again. As Mikasa hover over her, Annie spread her legs out, making room for her alpha.

“You like it when I spread my legs and take you in,” Annie said in a low voice.

Mikasa didn’t answer, instead pushing her arousal into Annie with one strong thrust as Annie wrapped her legs around her alpha’s waist.  
This new position allowed her to enter deeper that the first time. Annie gave into the movement as Mikasa began to roughly fuck as deep as she could.

Annie followed the rhythm with her hips in. She moaned in delight at each push. This spurred Mikasa on as she rutted frantically into her. As they went on Annie couldn’t stop herself from submitting completely, her orgasm leaving her shuttered as Mikasa continued to pump.

Then the knot began to form. Annie could see and smell it. Mikasa had more control this time.

In between quick breath Mikasa managed to utter, “You’re such a slut. All you want is my big knot inside of you.”

“Yes,” Annie answered the sex driven insult. “God, yes. Knot me please!”

This time the knot entered easier. Annie felt it pushing into her. She opened herself wider, letting it press her walls apart, filling her with something warm, thick, and amazing. She didn’t last much longer than that, surrendering to her second orgasm. It seemed that was what pushed Mikasa over the edge. She began to come in a strong jet that exploded inside of Annie.

It left them both exhausted, and Mikasa collapsed onto the bed next to Annie. Annie took Mikasa in her arms not caring if it would feel weird for both of them when they awoke the next morning. She let herself drift off.

She was satisfied. This marriage was a disaster, but at least the sex was amazing. Her heat has made it very enjoyable, and Mikasa's performance has been incredible. She hadn’t realized she’d feel this good about having her alpha fuck her for hours. She was proud that she had aroused Mikasa so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to those of you leaving comments, we both find them very motivating!
> 
> Also all of the smut is drafted by Messaline as I usually don't spend this much time in a story on sex, so thank her for how long this scene was!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Mikasa awoke in Annie’s arms. That should have been uncomfortable but the memory of the night before was still fresh in her brain. It was funny to think it happened just the day they’d had their worst argument yet. It took a moment for Annie to drift awake as well. She was beautiful when her eyes were closed. Mikasa hadn’t seen her that at peace before. It was almost sad that she always looked so alert when she was awake. This had to be the only time she let her guard down.

“You’re staring,” Annie informed her. She didn’t sound all that annoyed.

“I was thinking about last night,” Mikasa told her with a smirk.

A blush lingered on Annie’s cheeks. Mikasa couldn’t help finding it adorable. This was a new side of Annie. Mikasa liked it. There wasn’t room for them to be irritated at each other when they were stripped to these primal sides of themselves. Mikasa wanted more of this. She wanted to take more of this, but she was still so fatigued and honestly pretty hungry from the night before. She doubted it would be as passion driven and wonderful.

Instead, she leaned forward and brought their lips together. She sighed into the kiss,  
enjoying the sensation of Annie’s lips against hers. It was becoming familiar and comfortable. Mikasa’s mouth moved, giving Annie small kisses. She had to stop herself from grinning as she felt Annie’s heartbeat speed up. They were so close, but that wasn’t enough.

Mikasa snaked her arm around Annie’s torso, pulling her into a tight embrace and deepening kiss. Annie wrapped her arms around Mikasa’s shoulders before slipping her tongue into Mikasa’s mouth. Mikasa gasped softly as she felt Annie’s tongue push against hers. The sweet taste of Annie’s heat threatened to consume her.

She felt a rush of heat course through her body as she moved her tongue with Annie’s. She let her hands roam from Annie’s hips to her ass, massaging her hard enough to earn a moan. Annie pushed her hips forward into Mikasa, making her gasp as she began to grind against her. That pushed Mikasa over the edge as she broke the kiss, in need of air.

“We should probably get dressed,” Annie said in an almost bored tone. Still, she couldn’t hide how red her face was turning.

“You’re right,” Mikasa hummed.

They had already slept late into the day, and staying in bed any longer wouldn’t go unnoticed. Still, Mikasa doubted that she’d be able to get through having lunch in public with Annie sitting next to her—not when her mind was still reliving all the shapes they’d managed to make the night before.

“We can eat with just Korra and Asami today,” Mikasa suggested.

“Thank god,” Annie exhaled. Mikasa knew how much she hated eating with the other nobles.

They met Korra and Asami in the gardens. Mikasa got the sense that they spent a lot of their time there. She supposed it was romantic enough—if their relationship was romantic in the first place. Mikasa wasn’t sure how feelings and just lust were supposed to be distinguished. She supposed that must be because she’d never fallen in love before. Then again, she’d never been consumed by lust before last night either.

Last night had been a lot of things, but romantic was not on that list. Still, Mikasa couldn’t help wanting to be close to Annie. It was impossible to keep her hands off of her. The touching was barely even sexual. Mikasa just needed some sort of contact whether that was their legs next to each other, their hands tangling, or even Mikasa’s arm snaking around Annie’s waste.

She’d been hesitant to indulge in the last one. They weren’t in the bedroom anymore. Korra and Asami might be the only ones they were in the presence of right now, but they were still in public. Mikasa didn’t know what kind of message it would send or if Annie would want that message to be sent at all.

Then the need became too strong and she didn’t care. They had been married without either of them choosing to. Now that things were finally bearable, Mikasa shouldn’t have to hold back.

It didn’t occur to her initially why she was feeling so strongly. Part of her thought that maybe it had to do with the sex, or the attraction, but Mikasa was only partly overwhelmed with the desire to take Annie right now. There was something else to this. She just wanted to hold her. She just wanted to be near her.

Mikasa wasn’t sure if she physically reacted when she realized what was going on. She felt a little bit stupid for not connecting the dots initially, but it wasn’t as if her alpha instincts had ever been explicitly spelled out for her. And this was happening because she was an alpha.

She was an alpha and like it or not Annie was her omega and she was still in heat. The sweet smell of Annie was doing more than just attract her. She was being protective. No, that wasn’t the right word. She was being caring toward someone that she had very little warm feelings toward.

It felt odd.

“So,” Korra cleared her throat. “How was last night?”

Asami covered her mouth with her hand, but that did nothing to hide her giggle. Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“Fine,” Annie’s voice made it clear that the topic was not up for discussion. Mikasa was used to this tone being directed at her. It was kind of fun to be on the other side of it.

She spent the rest of the meal with her arm around Annie’s waste and their feet tangled together under the table, while they pointedly talked about everything else. Asami and Korra seemed amused. Mikasa supposed they were going to have to thank the two of them at some point. She doubted her and Annie would have ended up in the same bed the night before were it not for their friends’ interference.

After lunch, Mikasa went with Annie to the Military Intendancy for Military Architecture. She introduced Annie to the technicians and workers. She didn’t know most of them well since this wasn’t exactly her area, but she had always made it her business to be somewhat acquainted with those who served her.

There was a light in Annie’s eyes as they explained to her the plans they were working on. It made Mikasa want to kiss her. Just seconds after arriving she already wanted to sweep Annie away. This was far more distracting than she thought it was going to be.

Mikasa left Annie to her work, hoping that she’d be able to focus if they weren’t so close to each other. Unfortunately, it was impossible to keep Annie out of her thoughts even as she walked away.

“I’m glad you two are getting along,” Asami remarked when they ran into each other. Mikasa had a feeling that this wasn’t by chance. Asami had probably been biding her time for the right moment to have a word alone with her.

“I’m not sure that’s what I’d call it,” Mikasa remarked dryly.

“Instead of glaring at each other you’re holding hands,” Asami pointed out. “What else would you call it?”

“I don’t know,” Mikasa pursed her lips. Lust maybe? She didn’t know if this bliss was going to continue when Annie’s heat had ended. The need inside the both of them wasn’t supposed to, and without that what were they?

Mikasa wished that they could stay in this bubble, even if it was going to stop her from getting anything done. She could survive putting everything on hold if it meant more nights like last night.

“What?” Asami was giving her an odd look. Mikasa realized that she was letting her face display exactly what she was thinking. That wasn’t like her.

“Nothing, I just—” she shook her head.

“You just?” Asami prompted.

“Is it always this distracting?” She asked outright.

“I’m not following,” Asami’s brow creased.

“Being not near each other,” Mikasa clarified.

“You know, I’m probably not the best person to ask. Alphas and omegas react differently,” Asami laughed. “You should talk to Korra. I’m sure she has plenty she’d like to say on the subject.”

“Right,” Mikasa made a face. She wasn’t sure she would enjoy that conversation. “What time is it?”

“Not much past midday,” Asami answered. “Why?”

“Could you ask a servant to inform Annie that we’ll take dinner in two hours in my room?” Mikasa requested.

“That’s early,” Asami mused.

“There are other things we’ll be occupied with,” Mikasa said with a smirk.

“You’re confident,” she looked almost surprised.

“I am,” Mikasa was surprised too. “I think I’m enjoying this.”

That night Mikasa was surprised the two of them had the willpower to eat dinner in the first place, when their desire to skip to what they had planned for after was so strong. They spent that night the way they had the one before. On the last day of Annie’s heat they each only worked half a day. Even those small hours were excruciating.

When the two of them were finally alone together neither could control themselves. Half the time they didn’t make it to either of their bedrooms. Mikasa was grateful that no one had caught them. The time in the stables would have been particularly embarrassing if a servant were to walk in.

They still didn’t talk much. Mikasa knew full well how superficial all of this was, but she wasn’t strong enough to not give into it. This wasn’t love, but at least it was something.

* * *

On the morning of the fourth day since the start of Annie’s heat, Mikasa awoke with a strange feeling of emptiness. Before she was even alert enough to open her eyes, she felt cold and lacking. When she did stir enough to enter the world of the living, she realized that she was alone in the bed.

On the night stand there was a small note that read “I am no longer in heat, I am going back to my room. Annie” Mikasa didn’t know why she felt the need to sign it. As if someone else would have been in her room at this hour.

Mikasa was surprised by the sinking feeling inside of her. Why was she upset? Wasn’t this always supposed to be the arrangement. They would have sex during Annie’s heats because that was easier, and spend the rest of their nights in their separate rooms.

Only it hadn’t been easier, it had been amazing. It had had utterly consumed her and sustained her for the past three days. Going back to life without it and still seeing Annie constantly everyday put a low feeling inside of her gut.

It was odd. Annie was so physically hot and mentally cold. The woman was an enigma. She was everything that Mikasa didn’t understand, but instead of that being frustrating it was incredibly alluring.

Maybe she could convince Annie to have sex apart from her heat. Having to wait another month sounded like torture. She was sure they could use some more of it just to relax. After all, it seemed to be the only thing they were good at together.

In a few days they were going to begin the three week journey to the north of the kingdom. Korra and Asami would be coming with them, but Mikasa doubted that their presence alone would be enough to keep her and Annie on close terms. They’d have to figure something out. Preferably before they left.

After breakfast that day Mikasa found Annie at the Military Architecture department. It was impressive how much she’d been able to get done in only a few days. Mikasa had worried that the workers would have been hesitant to have the future queen of another country working with them, but they seemed to be pleased with all Annie was adding to them.

Mikasa made a sign for Annie to leave to speak with her. Annie, with visible reluctance, did. Mikasa explained the trip to her, incase the other nobles hadn’t briefed her. Annie nodded in her usual bored matter, making it clear that she would much rather be working than talking to Mikasa.

They didn’t speak much over the next few days. It didn’t feel right. Mikasa didn’t know if only she thought this. She wanted to spend more time with Annie, even if she was a block of ice, but had no idea how to tell her this. She didn’t like the silence. It felt like they were back to square one.

* * *

Korra awoke early on the day that they would begin the journey to the north of Niva. There was something about traveling that made her feel lighter. She knew that might be because she grew up on the road. Sometimes she described that life as lonely, at times it had been, but there was nothing more amazing than experiencing a new place for the first time.

Asami met her at the carriages. The servants were already loading their travel trunks. Asami was dressed in a simple red gown. Korra loved it when she wore red. The color made her pale skin glow and her dark hair seemed to outline the rest of her. She really was beautiful.

They hadn’t put a label on whatever was going on between them. In the back of Korra’s mind she knew that this was going to stir trouble later. Still, it wasn’t like she’d been in a steady relationship before.

Was that what this was? Korra barely understood the courting rituals of Annie’s kingdom, but Niva may be different all together. For most of Korra’s life she hadn’t stayed still enough to be with just one girl for more than a few weeks. Even when she moved into Lyon’s palace to work for Annie it was easier to fool around than really look for a mate.

Commitment was terrifying. Whether it was to a place or a person. Korra didn’t understand why so many commoners rushed into marriage when there was so much out there to discover. She didn’t know if Asami thought the same.

“Good morning,” she greeted Asami brightly.

Asami smiled when she saw her and Korra couldn’t help the warm feeling that passed through her at that. This really wasn’t like any of the other flings she’d had in the past. She had never spent this much time with a girl, or felt this drawn to someone in a way more than physical. She really was going to have to figure it out.

Annie and Mikasa joined them not long after that. Korra couldn’t contain her excitement as they boarded the luxurious carriage and began their journey. It quickly became apparent to her that she was the only one this thrilled by the idea of the adventure.

Asami had earlier voiced to her that she was stressed about the amount of potential arguments Mikasa and Annie could have along the way. Annie didn’t show much of a reaction, but Korra hadn’t expected her to. Annie kept her thoughts and emotions concealed as a rule. Korra knew that she wasn’t as bored and unamused as she looked.

Mikasa on the other hand seemed anything but bored. Korra wasn’t sure she’d ever seen the girl so agitated. She hadn’t thought that it was possible from the regal princess and warrior.

It was going to take two days before they arrived at their first stop. Korra was used to making herself comfortable in moving carriages. She’d spent most of her childhood in ones less nice than the one they were traveling in now. The others didn’t seem to share this ease.

Korra could tell when Annie’s masked boredom shifted into real boredom, and when Mikasa’s jittery energy turned to restlessness. Still, at least they weren’t arguing. Korra had a feeling that Mikasa wanted to be closer to Annie for the carriage ride but didn’t know how to initiate this. Every so often, as if she was making sure not to get caught, she would glance in her direction.

She voiced this to Asami during a rest break on the first day of the journey. Asami was taking the unfilled hours rather well. She seemed entertained by the scenery, and made conversation as they rode. Korra liked being this close to her. It was new, but nice.

“Does Annie hide her emotions often?” Asami wondered.

“Yes,” Korra admitted. She’d seen this since her and Annie first met. It had taken a long time to break down those walls.

“It’s probably out of fear,” Asami mused. “I think that’s what is is for Mikasa too.”

They were perfect for each other in a odd, difficult to understand way.

“We don’t need to facilitate every step,” Asami continued. “I think they can figure out their communication problem on their own.”

Korra nodded, pressing a quick kiss to Asami’s lips before is was time to get into the carriage again.

* * *

Their first stop was an inn. They would only be staying for a night, but the others seemed glad to have the chance to sleep in an actual bed. The bed was less what Korra was excited for. Barely having any time alone with Asami was wearing at her. The thought of finally a bedroom to themselves was both thrilling and relieving at the same time.

Annie and Mikasa retired to their separate rooms as soon as they group of them were checked in. The both of them opted to have dinner alone as opposed to accompanying Korra and Asami to the inn’s tavern, Korra wasn’t going to complain. Annie was her closest friend and she had no problem with Mikasa, but she was ready to have Asami all to herself as well as get a break from the awkward silence that had lasted most of the past two days.

The tavern was cozy. Korra knew full well it wasn’t anywhere near the extravagance that the royals were used to. That was fine with her. She needed a break from all the fancy things that working for Annie had brought into her life. She needed a chanced to remind herself that simple was not always less.

“I understand,” Asami hummed when Korra voiced this to her. “I love the castle, and the food, and the clothes I get to wear, but it’s still not me.”

“I guess that’s something you can’t talk to Mikasa about,” Korra mused.

“Yeah,” Asami sighed. “I think she would have liked being born a commoner.”

“She’d be a lot less clueless,” Korra joked.

“That’s true,” Asami laughed. “I meant, I think she would have liked a life without all this stuff. She could still serve the army, just not without all of the responsibilities.”

“Right,” Korra nodded. “Annie would hate it.”

“Really?” Asami tilted her head. Korra had noticed that she did this when she was intrigued. It was adorable.

“Yep,” Korra told her. “She needs to be in charge of something. She’s too competitive not to be.”

“Of course,” Asami laughed again. She always looked gorgeous when she laughed.

The meal was satisfying, if not a bit underwhelming. Korra didn’t mind that too much. She expected that they’d have a full banquet prepared in Annie and Mikasa’s honor once they reached their destination. She could put up with the extravagance if it meant that much food.

“Will that be all?” A waiter asked after both Korra and Asami had finished their main course.

This was a different boy than had brought them the food. Korra might not have been paying a lot of attention to their surroundings but she would have noticed him a mile away.

“Actually,” Korra let a grin form on her face. “How good is your wine?”

“Not bad,” he seemed flustered at the attention from Korra.

“Then we’ll take one of your best not bad bottles to go.” A blush spread across his face as Korra leaned just a bit closer. He was clearly an omega. Korra could smell that off of him, and feel how strongly she was affecting him.

“Right away,” the man stammered.

“Thanks…” Korra raised an eyebrow.

“Oliver,” the boy quickly finished. “My name is Oliver.”

“Thank you, Oliver.” Korra let the name roll off her tongue smoothly. The boy blushed again.

When they were brought the wine and Korra paid the bill (leaving a generous tip), stopping to wink at Oliver one more time, they headed up to their shared room.

“So I was thinking,” Korra started once they made it to their room. “We could drink on the balcony, and then, well—”

“I’m not thirsty,” Asami informed her sharply.

“Oh,” Korra felt like she had just been slapped. “Okay, we don’t have to drink it.”

She crossed the room for she was a breath away from Asami. She reached forward to brush a hair out of Asami’s face. For a second their eyes met and Korra felt the electricity between them. Then Asami looked away.

“I don’t mind getting straight to the main event,” Korra hummed.

“I’m tired,” Asami took a step away from her. “I’m going to go to bed.”

“But, I thought—”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be so presumptuous then?” Asami rounded on her.

She was angry. Korra was used to people getting angry at her. It wasn’t rare of her and Annie to argue, they could both be hot tempered. For most of Korra’s life she’d been failing at getting on the good side of those her parents and family were close to. She knew was it was like to face someone’s unwavering irritation, and know that she’d lost a part of their good graces forever.

But this was coming out of nowhere. This actually sort of hurt. Korra didn’t know why.

“Did I do something wrong?” She asked.

“Are you that dumb?” Asami scoffed.

“Yes,” Korra stated. “I’m really stupid.”

“Stop it,” Asami put her head in her hands. “I’m just not in the mood to have sex with you after you just flirted with that omega.”

Oh.

“That didn’t mean anything,” Korra stammered.

“Does this mean anything?” Asami asked.

Korra didn’t know what to say. The only thing that came out was a weak “I’m sorry” and the second that left her lips, she knew it wasn’t what Asami wanted to hear.

“Never mind,” Asami sighed. “I’m getting ready for bed. We need to leave in the morning.”

“Right,” Korra watched her leave the room.

Her and Asami weren’t supposed to mean anything, but they weren’t supposed to not either. This was why Korra didn’t mess with romance. It always got complicated and messy.

Was romance even the right word for whatever they had? It wasn’t just sexual, she knew that. They spent to much time talking—to much time enjoying just each other’s company for it to have the same weightless feeling as a one night stand.

Korra didn’t have a word for what this was. It was just them. It was just Asami—just beautiful, caring, amazing Asami.

“Shit,” Korra groaned.

This wasn’t just a fling. She could walk away from a fling feeling nothing at all. Something was tying her to Asami—something that she wasn’t used to feeling. It was strong, and painful and exquisite.

She was screwed.

* * *

The morning was awkward. Korra knew that this was her fault. Asami had barely talked to her since they awoke. It was obvious that she was still upset about the night before, but Korra didn’t know what she was supposed to say to her. She wasn’t going to make this about feelings, not when she barely had any of that figured out. She would apologize, but she didn’t know how to without addressing the fact that she really didn’t think she did anything wrong.

They left after breakfast. Mikasa and Annie both seemed to pick up on the tension. Korra was annoyed. After everything going on between the two of them, they really didn’t have the right to judge.

Asami didn’t lean her head on the shoulder during the carriage ride like she had the days before. Korra felt isolated. She hated that feeling. When she was very young she had promised herself that she would do everything that she could to avoid it.

“Did something happen?” Annie asked during a rest break.

Korra had been dreading that question. Annie could read her well, and she didn’t doubt that Mikasa could also read Asami. They were probably having their own version of this conversation right now.

“What makes you say that?” Korra asked in a light tone. Even she knew the bluff wasn’t going to work, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t going to try.

“Korra,” Annie gave her a warning look.

“Fine,” she exhaled. “We got in a fight, it’s not a big deal. She’ll get over it.”

“What did you do?” Annie’s tone reminded Korra of the one her mother would always make when she caught her getting into trouble.

“Why do you assume I did something?” Korra asked defensively.

“Because you’re you,” Annie deadpanned.

“Fine,” Korra rolled her eyes. “I flirted with our waiter last night. That’s it.”

“And you’re surprised she’s mad?” Annie raised an eyebrow.

“We’re not courting,” Korra said back. “This isn’t something with strings attached to it.”

“You don’t have to be courting for their to be strings,” Annie shook her head. “Look, you know that Mikasa and I aren’t in love, right?”

“Yeah?” Korra crossed her arms.

“I don’t have feeling for her,” Annie continued. “I don’t think I ever will. But if she’d flirted with someone else, I’d be pissed. It’s an instinct. You can fool around all you want, just do it with one person at a time. Or at least don’t do it in front of Asami. Do you have idea how humiliating it is?”

“I wasn’t trying to sleep with that man,” Korra muttered.

“I know that,” Annie said in a more gentle tone. “Asami doesn’t.”

“Right,” Korra sighed.

“Sometimes you gotta swallow your pride,” Annie told her.

“You’re not to talk,” Korra remarked.

“I’m working on it,” Annie huffed.

Korra laughed.

She caught Asami by the sleeve before they set back on the road. She had been watching the horses with a lazy, almost tried eye. Korra wondered if she’d been able to sleep at all that night.

“Hey,” Korra hated how shy she sounded. She was really out of her element here.

“Hi,” Asami said curtly.

“I’m an ass,” Korra stated. “I’m sorry.”

“You are,” Asami told her. “An ass, I mean.”

“Yeah,” Korra chuckled. “At the end of the day, you’re still the most gorgeous person I’ve ever met. And the best person to talk to. It doesn’t feel right to be here and not be close to you.”

“That’s sweet,” Asami allowed a small smile to form on her face.

“I won’t forget it again,” Korra promised.

“Good,” Asami took a step closer to her. “You can go ahead and kiss me then.”

Korra didn’t need to be told twice.

The rest of the day was nice. Asami fell asleep in Korra’s shoulder as the carriage traveled, and only woke up once they reached their second stop. That night they didn’t eat dinner in this inn’s pub. They had more pressing matters to attend to than appreciating the local cuisine. Korra just hoped the walls were thick.

* * *

Annie hadn’t been excited for the travel. While it was nice to get out of the castle, she had finally found something to do there. The hours away from applying herself to something interesting were draining. When they arrived at their first destination, however, everything was made up for.

They would be stopping at the castle in the middle of a town fortified by two walls. Annie peered out the carriage window to take in the beautiful city. It was rare that she had the chance to appreciate both beauty and strong defense working together. This was military architecture at it’s finest, and it was breathtaking.

She made a mental note to pay a visit to the fortified walls during their stay to inspect the techniques used. Using two walls were rather rare.

Mikasa presented Annie to the Lord and Lady Connie and Sasha Springer. Apparently the three of them had known each other when they were younger. The lord informed Annie that he had many embarrassing stories about Mikasa he’d make sure to tell her at some point. Mikasa had only rolled her eyes in response. Annie hadn’t realized that there were nobles that she actually enjoyed the company of.

A huge banquet had been prepared in their honor. Apparently Lady Sasha was quiet a food fanatic, for Annie had never seen such a variety or sausage, pork, chicken, and lamb. The meats were accompanied with cabbage, peas, broad beans, and asparagus, and there were plates full of assorted fruits Annie thought had been well out of season.

They all ate and drank until they were stuffed. Annie had no idea how the lady could be so thin and still eat so much. She had to admit that she was having a good time. Connie and Sasha were easy going, and Mikasa seemed to let her guard down around them. Annie liked how at ease everyone was acting.

When the meal was over Sasha showed Annie and Mikasa to their room. As spouses they were expected to sleep in the same one. Most of the servants and nobles of Mikasa’s castle was still under the impression that that was what they had been doing since the wedding night.

Being so close to each other when she wasn’t in heat should have been awkward, but the two of them were so exhausted by the end of the night that it felt natural to fall into the same bed.

* * *

Annie awoke feeling well rested for the first time since they left the castle. The light of the sun peering through the window made her open her eyes. She wasn’t sure what time it was, but she supposed that didn’t really matter. Mikasa and her would have business to attend to with the lord and lady at some point, but that could always wait.

Mikasa was watching her. Annie felt the gaze before she looked to the other side of the bed to confirm it.

For a few minutes, they just looked at each other. There was something in Mikasa’s eyes that Annie didn’t recognize. She had only really seen them consumed with rage or lust, but this was different. It didn’t feel right for the two of them.

Deciding that if Mikasa was going to say anything than she wasn’t either, Annie sat up to leave the bed. She could find something to do around the castle until the rest of the group was out and about. When Mikasa caught her arm, she didn’t know what to think.

“I was wondering,” she sputtered. “Maybe we could try having sex when you’re not in heat. We both could use something to relax us after the journey here.”

That was when Annie noticed the bulge in Mikasa’s pants.

“I can see you’re more than ready,” she commented with a laugh. “Are you that into me?”

She saw the embarrassment grow on Mikasa’s face as she quickly turned herself around on the bed. She didn’t expect the pang of guilt she received at this. The truth was, she did like the idea of having sex with Mikasa again. It had felt amazing when she was in heat, and, despite her inexperience, Mikasa was surprisingly good at it.

She wanted Mikasa. She wanted her more than she thought possible without the added influence of her heat and Mikasa’s lust at it.

Gently, she reached her hand toward Mikasa. She let it reach up Mikasa’s night shirt, her fingers brushing Mikasa’s breast in a sensual manner.

“I’m not against the idea,” she informed her in a low voice.

Mikasa’s eyes locked onto hers. Annie couldn’t help feeling proud of the glassy stare that she’d brought out of the alpha. Moving quicker this time, she pushed Mikasa onto her back and locked their lips together.

The kiss started gentle, Annie’s lips moving with Mikasa’s as her body fit on top of her. Mikasa’s arms snaked around Annie’s waste, keeping her in place as she slipped her tongue into Annie’s mouth. Annie let Mikasa explore her mouth, earning a moan of pleasure when her teeth pressed at Mikasa’s lips.

“I love to kiss you,” Mikasa whispered when they broke apart of air.

Annie claimed that mouth once again. Mikasa didn’t hesitate to deepen this kiss. Annie let her take charge, enjoying every blissful second of it. Mikasa’s hands formed fists in Annie’s nightgown. The clothes felt too thick between them.

Breaking the kiss, Annie pushed Mikasa’s shirt over her head, revealing her breasts. Her hands gently roamed up Mikasa’s torso. She couldn’t help smirking when Mikasa closed her eyes at the contact. Annie massaged Mikasa’s breasts, experimentally moving her thumb over one of the nipples.

When Mikasa hummed in response, Annie didn’t hesitate to sink her mouth onto her breast. She pinched the other with her fingers as she licked and sucked. Mikasa did not contain her low moan.

Annie’s hands traveled back downwards, exploring Mikasa’s abs. She hadn’t taken the time to appreciate how incredibly in shape Mikasa was.

“Your body is so perfect,” she said out loud.

“Climb on me Annie,” gasped Mikasa. “Let me take you like this.”

Mikasa planted her feet on the bed, tempting Annie to move from kneeling above her to mouthing her. That sight alone was enough to make Annie wet. Without a moment’s hesitation, Annie striped her nightgown off. She took that moment to pull Mikasa’s pants off of her as well.

She hadn’t forgotten how incredibly big Mikasa was, but seeing it again sent a shiver of anticipation through her.

Annie climbed onto Mikasa. Her legs parted around Mikasa’s body. She lowered herself onto Mikasa’s penis, but although she had taken her fully she couldn’t move.

Maybe this position hadn’t been such a good idea. Annie felt exposed, and completely displayed before Mikasa. They didn’t have the veil of night or the added strength of her heat. In this moment she was completely in control and without the instincts that had been with her the last time, she didn’t know what to do.

She felt small, and inexperienced, and so much less beautiful than Mikasa. They really weren’t right together. Mikasa always seemed so strong and regal, while Annie could only half-heartedly play the role of a princess.

This was why she hadn’t wanted to do this until she was on heat again. She had know the night that she awoke on the fourth day that if she had stayed in bed with Mikasa they both would have wanted more.

Here Mikasa could judge her. It wasn’t like they were in love. Mikasa didn’t want her, she wanted what they’d experienced during Annie’s heat. She should have no problem voicing this to her. It wasn’t like she’d ever held back her opinion before.

Annie could feel Mikasa’s eyes on her. She was trying to read her. She supposed it wouldn’t take her long to figure out exactly what was wrong.

“You look stunning,” Mikasa’s words surprised her. “You have no idea what seeing you with my cock into you does to me.”

Annie felt a blush spread on her cheeks.

“You can move,” Mikasa told her gently. “I want you. It doesn’t matter how inexperienced you are. I don’t know what I’m doing either.”

God, Annie wanted this woman. She wanted everything Mikasa had to offer her and more.

Slowly she began to grind back and forth. Mikasa tilted her head back. That enough was motivation for Annie to keep going. She switched her position from side to side, then to circles. Forcing herself to forget her former worries, she gave a tentative bounce. Mikasa groaned, her hands reached forward to touch Annie’s breast as they moved.

“You feel so good,” Mikasa purred.

Annie began to bounce up and down, leaning forward. She couldn’t help the cry of pleasure she let slip from her lips. This position was perfect. Feeling Mikasa hit the exact spot she liked, while it gave her the control to rub her clitoris against Mikasa’s abdomen, felt delicious.

“I fucking love it when you ride me like this,” Mikasa exhaled.

Aroused by the words, Annie felt her orgasm hit hard. She let the pleasure take over her entire body. She didn’t care how much noise she was making, or who else could hear them, this was perfect and she loved it.

As she relaxed, and allowed herself to collapse onto Mikasa's chest, Mikasa took control. With her feet planted on the floor, she thrusted up into Annie vigorously. Her hands felt hot on Annie’s hips. They soon found a rhythm, and Annie let Mikasa thrust into her deeply and roughly. She enjoyed the loud groans coming from Mikasa’s mouth.

When Mikasa reached her limit, uttering a loud sound before shooting her load into Annie, Annie came too.

They fell onto their side as the feeling subsided. Annie let herself relax in Mikasa’s strong arms. For a while, they didn’t move. Annie liked the contact. She liked being held by Mikasa. It felt so good just to be near her. She’d missed this.

“Are you more relaxed now?” Annie asked with an air of amusement. That really had been a clumsy excuse for Mikasa’s want to have sex. Then again, after the turn out she wasn’t complaining.

“Yes,” Mikasa hummed. “It was relaxing. You did most of the work. You actually put a lot of enthusiasm and effort into pleasing me. That was really nice.”

“I was just pleasing myself,” Annie muttered. This didn’t change who they were. She would recognize it even in the moments Mikasa chose to forget.

“I see,” Mikasa said. “So making love with me outside your heats is highly pleasurable for you?”

“Stop bragging,” Annie was split between annoyance and amusement. “We should get up. The others will be expecting us.”

“Right,” Mikasa sighed. Annie liked that she was reluctant to leave their position.  
As Annie dressed, she let her mind analyze what had just happened. It wasn’t lost on her that Mikasa chose to say “making love” instead of “having sex” or “fucking.” She supposed that was sweet of her, even if it wasn’t exactly what they were. She enjoyed the sex, but at the end of the day it wasn’t anything more than that.

It was a problem that they communicated so poorly, Annie could recognize that. She knew that it was as much her fault as it was Mikasa’s, but she didn’t know how she was supposed to make it any better. Every time one of them tried, it ended in a fight. The only thing they were good at was sex, and that wasn’t exactly the best grounds for a stable relationship.

She still remembered how cold Mikasa had been when she first arrived to the castle. The words from they day they went royal hunting still stung, even if she chose to pretend they did not bother her. The second day of their marriage Mikasa had accused her of sulking when she had made no effort to talk to her as they visited the town.

Annie didn’t understand Mikasa’s behavior. But obviously Mikasa tried to be kinder lately, and Annie couldn’t help softening toward the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Connie and Sascha's fortified town with 2 walls:  
> The beautiful city of Carcassonne in the south of France  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Mikasa are not on honeymoon trip, as honeymoon trip didn't exist. I try not to put too much anachronism in this story except from birth control because I didn't want Annie to be pregnant immediately.

They met the lord and lady at breakfast. After drinking their watered wine and eating their chunk of bread, they decided that today would be a good day to walk about the town. Connie offered to show them around, as he was technically in charge of the city. Annie enjoyed the scenery. It was clear that both he and Lady Sasha took pride in their home.

Part of Annie knew that this shouldn’t feel right considering she had just gotten out of war with people like this, but she couldn’t bring herself to dwell on that right now.

As they walked Annie couldn’t help mentioning to Mikasa that she would like to visit the walls at some point. She didn’t expect Mikasa to quickly request that Connie have and expert take them there and explain how they’d been built. Connie seemed excited to show off their defense to the two princesses and didn’t hesitate to call one of their technicians.

“Thank you,” Annie said to Mikasa while Connie was busy doing this.

“As a future queen I should be aware of how their defense system works,” Mikasa said passively. “This is as much for me as it is for you.”

Annie knew this was a lie. Mikasa had little interest in military architecture, she was doing this because she knew Annie would like it. The action was sweet—sweeter than Annie would have expected from her. It left a warmth in Annie that she didn’t understand.

The rest of the day flew by. After the trip to the walls, Mikasa and Annie were shown the rest of the town and castle. They spent their whole day in the company of the lord and lady, who seemed happy to entertain them. By the time it was night, Annie was exhausted once again.

Falling into the same bed, felt different than it had the night before. Mikasa laid to the right, giving Annie the rest of the bed for herself. Annie guessed that was how this was supposed to be. They were too tired to have sex, so there really shouldn’t be any intimacy between them, right?

She laid down next to Mikasa. The bed felt cold and empty without touching her. Annie didn’t like it. She wanted to be in Mikasa’s arms again.

She didn’t care that they weren’t in love, or that this whole thing was complicated, messy, and confusing. Slowly, she moved toward Mikasa, who’s eyes followed her even while she made no movement.

Annie took Mikasa’s hands in her and wrapped Mikasa’s arms around her. She let herself relax into the embrace. Mikasa shifted her weight, pulling Annie just a little bit closer. Annie drifted off feeling completely at peace.

* * *

The next day Mikasa had some business with the lord and lady to attend to, so Annie spent her time with Asami and Korra. Both seemed to be doing a lot better since the fight of the journey there. They smiled and held each other’s hands. Annie couldn’t help grinning as well as she watched them.

She was happy that they were getting so close. Maybe Asami would be what it took for Korra to break her non-commitment streak. Annie knew how many broken hearts she left behind her, and she also knew how much Korra chose to ignore this. It wasn’t good for her, or the omegas she fooled around with. Annie would have talked to her about it a long time ago if she thought there was a chance Korra would listen to her.

Still this was different than all the other relationship she’d seen Korra abandon. Korra looked like she was in love. Asami did as well. Annie didn’t know if either of them even realized it, but she had never seen Korra like this before. It was nice.

“How are things with Mikasa?” Korra asked Annie out of the blue.

Annie stopped a smirk from forming on her face. Things with Mikasa certainly were interesting. Despite Korra’s usual lack of a verbal filter, Annie had a feeling that sex wasn’t what she was asking her about.

“They’re getting better,” she answered honestly. This was true. The Mikasa she’d first met would have never soothed her insecurities about her body or made sure that she had an explanation of the city walls. They were starting to act like a real couple.

That night she was already in bed when Mikasa retired. She watched Mikasa go about her nightly routine and didn’t hesitate to take her in her arms when she slid onto the bed. It was only when Mikasa’s arms were around her that she felt herself fully relax.

This was so against everything she thought she was, but she couldn’t help it. She never let her guard down in front of other people, but she had somehow learned to trust Mikasa’s embrace. She could tell that somewhere Mikasa trusted her as well, even if she didn’t say it.

“How was your day?” Mikasa asked her.

“We don’t have to do this,” Annie said back, because it was still painfully hard to admit that she was opening up.

“I want to,” Mikasa murmured. “If you do as well, I mean.”

Annie took a breath. She hated to admit that she did own Mikasa this. Maybe she owed it to herself as well. She could prove that they weren’t just linked by their bodies, but by something a little bit more—something that she couldn’t describe or explain but that was very much real.

“It was good,” she answered. “I had lunch with Korra and Asami.”

“They seem to be enjoying their time here,” Mikasa commented.

“I think they’d enjoy any place with an empty bedroom,” Annie said dryly.

Mikasa chuckled.

“I think they’re going to last,” Annie voiced. “I don’t think either of them realize that yet, but I think they can.”

“Yeah,” Mikasa hummed. “That would be nice.”

“It would,” Annie agreed. “How was your day?”

Annie closed her eyes as Mikasa told her about the things her and Connie had discussed. As they talked Mikasa slowly began to touch her. First it wasn’t sexual, just her hands slipping a little tighter around Annie’s body. Then it became more deliberate.

“You’re so sexy,” Mikasa purred.

Annie hummed back. She listened to the compliments, responding with her own touches. She could feel when fooling around shifted into something else. Annie could feel Mikasa getting hard from how her stomach was pressed against her. Without hesitation, Annie moved her hand to meet this.

“You know,” she hummed. “I could help you with that.”

Mikasa smirked before pulling Annie into a deep kiss. Annie supposed it would be a while before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In the morning they prepared to leave for the northern border. The journey would take three full days. Annie was a little sad to leave the town, for she was enjoying her stay there, but the promise of seeing snowy mountains filled her with excitement. Her home was in the south and flat, so this was the first that she would see of these landscapes.

As they journeyed she took in the beautiful sights with greedy eyes. She hadn’t known that land could reach that high or that the air could be so cold. She didn’t know how the other three were able to stand it, but her whole body felt like it was going to freeze over.

A minute or so after she gave up trying to conceal her shivering, she noticed that Mikasa was staring at her. That look no longer pissed her off, but it did make her wish that Mikasa spoke her mind more often. She didn’t know if she was expected to read her or just wait until she made her thoughts know.

A second latter Mikasa stopped the carriage, telling their coachman that she needed to take something out of one of her trunks. She returned a moment after with a woolen jacket and handed it to Annie. At a loss for words, Annie pulled the clothing on. It helped but it wasn’t enough to stop her from shivering. Without saying anything, she placed herself in Mikasa’s arms. Leaning her head on her shoulder as she shared in the body heat.

They arrived at the fort the next day. Annie once again found herself impressed by the building. Judging by how complicated the structure was, she was certain that it must have taken a lot of time to complete this

The Lord Marco and Lady Mina also held a banquet in their honor, although the food was a bit more reasonably portioned than Lord Connie and Lady Sasha’s celebration. Annie found their company nice.

After they ate there was dancing. Korra and Asami eagerly made their way to the dance floor as soon as the music started. It took a moment for Annie and Mikasa to realize how at a loss they both were. This wasn’t like their wedding night, no one would think anything if they both opted not to dance and just to enjoy the music and company of others instead. They weren’t obliged to do anything. That meant that if they stepped onto that dance floor it was because of them, not expectation.

“I know this dance,” Annie remarked. She hated how shy and awkward her voice sounded. That wasn’t her, and Mikasa knew that.

“I do too,” Mikasa told her.

“I figured as much,” Annie stated.

They weren’t usually this clumsy. It felt like they were children trying to navigate a crush, not two newlyweds. One of them had to make a move or decide that they were not going to.

Annie supposed that they didn’t have to pretend that they were in love here. No one was going to fault them for it, should she want to just sit and watch the party from a distance. Sure, she liked dancing, but not in front of a room full of nobles. She could move effortlessly on a battlefield and staying on time to music never felt all that different. But enjoying the movement and freedom it gave her, didn’t make banquets pleasurable.

Annie wasn’t the porcelain omega princess that she’d been told her mother had been. She had decided long ago that this wasn’t what she wanted other to see her as. Twirling in the middle of a ballroom wasn’t something that she fantasized about, it was something she merely put up with. So why did she wish that her and Mikasa were among the men and woman moving?

Mikasa wasn’t exactly one for the spot light either. Annie doubted that she wanted to be in the middle of all that if it could be avoided. On top of all that, she didn’t know what the two of them dancing in each other’s arms was supposed to mean. Dancing was like fighting, it was poetic and something closer than words or even making love could get them. It was a level of intimacy she wasn’t sure she was ready for.

Yet, she wanted it. She wanted Mikasa to hold her and spin her. She wanted the stupid fairytale moment that no real princess ever got. She wanted something that didn’t make sense for the two of them, and she didn’t care.

“Do you want to dance?” She didn’t know where her voice came from. For a second Mikasa just looked at her. Annie braced herself for the rejection that she knew was coming. It wasn’t like Mikasa was being unreasonable.

“Yes,” Mikasa was staring at her. There was a wide grin on her face.

“Oh,” Annie knew she was staring back. She heard her own voice let out a giggle.

“Were you expecting a different answer?” Mikasa quirked an eyebrow.

“I don’t know,” Annie confessed.

Mikasa held out her hand. Annie took it.

“Shall we?” Mikasa asked.

“Why not?” Annie let herself smile.

She let Mikasa lead them onto the dance floor. Somewhere she recognized that there was a part of her that wouldn’t have wanted to allow this before. She would have thought that any form of submission to Mikasa would look like she was openly calling herself the weaker one. Only, that wasn’t the case.

Mikasa could take the first step here, because Annie had taken it somewhere else. They both knew that, and it didn’t really matter what the people watching them thought. It took a second for Annie to realize there wasn’t really anyone watching them. The other guests were in their own little world. That left room for Mikasa and Annie to build theirs within the room.

“Do you want to lead?” Annie asked when they stopped in the middle of the floor.

“If you want me to,” Mikasa shrugged.

“Alright,” Annie placed her arms on Mikasa’s shoulders. She felt Mikasa’s find her waist. “Lead.”

It felt like they were floating. Mikasa moved effortlessly. Annie hadn’t realized she was such a skilled dancer. When they had first danced together, Annie had been annoyed to find that she enjoyed following Mikasa’s lead, but now this filled her with something wonderful.

As they moved, Mikasa pressed her body against Annie’s. They were chest to chest, eyes locked in a gaze that spoke more than words ever could. It was sensual, and passionate, and beautiful. Annie loved it.

In the back of her mind she did notice that some of the other couples stopped to watch them, but that didn’t matter to her. They were holding each other and flying, and that was all that she cared about.

She cared about this—both the moment and who she was spending it with. It was hard to admit it, because part of her didn’t like to admit that she could change her mind, but the warmth in her chest had to mean something. She liked it. She did more than she thought was possible.

They stayed on the dance floor for three more dances, but after the third one, decided that they would rest their feet. It took a bit for them to realize that Korra and Asami had left the dance floor as well. Annie wasn’t surprised when they found the pair making out in an empty corner of the room.

“You know you are still in public,” she informed them loudly.

They quickly broke apart, but neither looked embarrassed.

“We know,” Korra grinned. “You two were in public out there, too.”

She made a gesture towards the dance floor.

“And?” Mikasa sounded amused. “Last I checked, dancing was something supposed to be done in public.”

“Not when there is so much sexual tension,” Korra said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Annie felt her face turn red. Asami let out a giggle, and quickly covered her mouth. Mikasa didn’t say anything, but embarrassment displayed across her face spoke volumes.

At the end of the night they were shown to their room. It was a bit smaller than the last, but Annie wasn’t complaining. There were both tired from the dancing and the journey, so when they lied down Annie expected sleep to overtake her immediately.

When that didn’t happen, she became increasingly aware of the silence hanging between them.

“When did you learn to dance?” Annie asked, in more than just an attempt to fill the quiet. She was interested in what Mikasa’s life had been before she was thrown into it. That should have surprised her, but it didn’t.

“When I was young,” Mikasa told her. “I used to love it.”

“So, did I,” Annie voiced.

“Really?” Mikasa hummed.

“Yes,” Annie stated. “Is it that surprising?”

“You’re a beautiful dancer,” Mikasa said. “But you just don’t seem like that type of person.”

“I’m not,” Annie agreed. “For what it’s worth, I think that you’re an incredible dancer. Dancing with someone who can lead like that feels amazing”

“I used to practice with Eren,” Mikasa explained.

“Yeah?” Annie encouraged.

“He’s always liked it,” Mikasa remarked. “More than fighting. We were all surprised.”

Annie listened as Mikasa told her stories of back when her and Eren were first learning simple dances in preparation for banquets. Mikasa’s voice slowly became heavier as sleep started to close in around her. Annie let her eyes close as she listened. She wasn’t sure which of them drifted off first. They seemed to enter the world of dreams together.

* * *

The next day they were scheduled to have a tour of the fort. Annie and Mikasa awoke early feeling well rested. Before meeting wither the lord and lady (as well as Korra and Asami if they were not otherwise occupied) Annie suggested they take a walk outside. Mikasa seemed slightly surprised but did not protest. Annie was just grateful that she didn’t tell her why. Actually, voicing that she simply wanted to spend time with Mikasa alone was more revealing than she meant to be this morning.

Their plans changed when they step foot outside. Annie had never seen snow before. She’d had it explained to her by several people (mainly Korra) and hadn’t understood what the fuss was about. She’d never liked the cold, and the idea of being completely surrounded by it, had sounded suffocating.

This wasn’t suffocating. The ground was coated in what looked like a thick white fabric, but let her feet sink deep into it. Small snowflakes gently fell from the sky above them in a slow and peaceful motion. Annie reached out her hand to catch one on her palm. She watched it melt against her skin.

This was beautiful.

“You’ve never seen snow before,” Mikasa seemed to only realize this now.

“I haven’t,” Annie confirmed. She couldn’t take her eyes away from the sight in front of her. This was worth the cold—worth waiting out the lack of crops she was sure this area endured.

“We don’t have to spend the whole day with our hosts,” Mikasa started. “If you want, we could take the horses out for a bit.”

Annie turned to the woman she had married.

“I’d love that,” she voiced honestly.

“Good,” Mikasa was smiling at her. That smile had never felt more genuine.

After spending the morning and eating lunch with their hosts, Mikasa told them that her and Annie were going to be out of the fort until dinner. They both dressed in their most warm clothing, Mikasa had to lend Annie a fur coat as hers was not thick enough for the weather. Their horses walked at the same pace as they made their way up one of the smaller mountains.

Everything was white. The only sign that people had even been there was the line of tracks that their horses made in the snow. The tall spruces were coated in a thick frost, covering all forms of green. Annie took in the sight of the glassy icicles that dangled from their branches. They were elegant and dangerous, just like a certain warrior princess she knew.

They stopped near the top of a mountain, tying the reigns of their horses to the branch of a tree. Mikasa had suggested that they do the rest of the walk on foot. When Annie slipped off her horse, she felt her feet sink into the collected snow. It was harder to walk through it than she’d thought it would be.

Mikasa took her arm, not saying out loud that it was to steady her. Annie appreciated it. She wouldn’t have asked for help, that wasn’t in her nature, but it wasn’t unwelcome. As she got more used to walking, Mikasa let go of her and began to pick the white flowers that sprouted through the snow as they walked. The petals almost blended into the snow, Annie wasn’t sure she would have noticed them on her own. She watched Mikasa with interest but didn’t question her.

“They’re called Edelweiss,” Mikasa told Annie, as if sensing her intrigue. “They’re supposed to represent rugged purity.”

“Is that even possible?” Annie asked her. “For something to be rugged, it must be coarse and uneven. Isn’t that the opposite of purity?”

“No,” Mikasa was looking into her eyes now. “I think someone strong enough can be both coarse and pure.”

Annie felt the stare cut right through her, leaving her heart beating with something more powerful than giddiness. She wanted to know what was going on in Mikasa’s mind. She wanted to understand why this woman could make her heart flutter like a childish school girl.

“But most people don’t know the symbolism,” Mikasa took a step closer to Annie. “The girls here like to wear them in their hair this time of year.”

Gently Mikasa’s fingers carted through Annie’s hair. Annie wanted to kiss her. She wanted to fall into her arms. But doing so wouldn’t show Mikasa what she was feeling right now. It would bring them back to be the couple that could take pleasure in each other’s bodies but not their company. That wasn’t them anymore. Annie was certain of this.

“Could you braid my hair?” Annie asked. “With the Edelweiss. Like the girls here do.”

“Sure.” Mikasa nodded, that smile was back on her face.

They sat down in the snow, Annie with her back to Mikasa. She closed her eyes as Mikasa’s fingers brushed out any tangles in her hair before she began. This was peaceful. Annie liked being alone with Mikasa and so far, removed for everything else. It almost felt like they were just two people, not heirs to separate thrones pushed together by fate.

Annie couldn’t see the braid when Mikasa told her she was finished. Subconsciously, she lightly brought her hand to her hair. She felt a little bit silly.

“You look stunning,” Mikasa murmured.

Their eyes locked again. There was a heat to this gaze. It was as if they both had stepped back and realize exactly where they were and what they were doing. For the first time, Annie couldn’t bring herself to care why they were together. For the first time, she was completely happy that this was how the war had ended.

Annie let herself lie back into the snow. Her eyes on the sky so she could watch the falling snow flakes. Mikasa did the same, lying next to her. Their arms touched. Mikasa reached forward, lacing their fingers together.

“You can be really sweet sometimes,” Annie couldn’t help voicing.

Maybe this relationship between them didn’t just have to be one of toleration. Maybe this could be more.

But Annie didn’t know what Mikasa thought about that. She could hardly tell what was going on in Mikasa’s head on trivial matters, there was no way she would be able to predict her reaction to this. Mikasa might not want her—not like that.

Annie didn’t know what rejection from Mikasa would feel like. Just the thought of it scared her, but not saying anything scared her more. She didn’t want to hide from feelings. She’d spent years watching her father mourn her mother and everything he hadn’t said to her, while her best friend went from partner to partner fearing any commitment at all. She’d sworn to herself a long time ago that she wasn’t going to be like them.

Without looking at Mikasa, she forced herself to open her lips and speak her mind.

“You know,” she started.

Her gaze was fixed on the sky above them. The snow feels so freely. Its flakes weren’t scared of the impact that awaited them. They trusted the air and the ground to catch them. Annie could trust too.

“Against all odds,” she let a smile form on her lips. “I’m really starting to like you.”

For a second Mikasa didn’t say anything. Annie held her breath. This was it. Mikasa was going to laugh at her, and everything she’d thought that they had, would be over in a sick crash.

“You know what?” Mikasa’s voice was soft. It was almost afraid. “Me too.”

Annie sat up. She needed to see Mikasa’s face, she needed to know that this was real. Yet, before she could search Mikasa for any side of doubt, Mikasa connected their lips. Annie let herself let go, surrendering to the kiss. She didn’t need Mikasa to tell her that she meant what she said. This spoke volumes.

Annie lost herself in the moment and in Mikasa’s mouth, enjoying the taste of her. Time was freezing around them, capturing in this perfect second, and Annie wanted it to go on forever. She wanted to always be in Mikasa’s arms. She wanted to always be surrounded by Mikasa’s smell, to always feel her heart beating in time with her own.

The warmth in her chest was exploding into an open flame that nothing could ever diminish. This feeling was what poets rambled on about, what her father had lost at the death of her mother, and what Annie had never thought she’d be allowed to have herself.

When they broke apart it felt as if both hours and no time at all had gone by. Annie didn’t know if they were supposed to speak now, or if that kiss had said everything. All she knew was that Mikasa’s eyes were locked on her’s and that gaze held something far more powerful than anything she’d had before.

Annie looked away. To her surprise, Mikasa tossed snow at her. For a second Annie just sat there in a stunned silence. Before a smirk grew on her own face and she gather a handful of snow in her hands as well, hurling it at Mikasa who jumped to her feet but didn’t avoid getting hit. They both raced to gather more snow in an attempt to better hit the other.

When Annie couldn’t take it anymore she collapsed into a fit of laughter. Mikasa joined her as well, both of them sinking back to the ground as they tried to contain the giggles.

“What are we doing?” Mikasa asked through the laughter.

“I don’t know,” Annie said honestly. She felt so light, and free, and happy right now. “I don’t care.”

Mikasa’s hand found her again. Annie smiled. She could get used to this.

\--

When they arrived back at the fort, they found their hosts waiting for them. Korra and Asami joined them for dinner as well, each wearing knowing looks that Annie knew they were going to have to address at some point. She guessed she did owe some of what was happening between her and Mikasa to them. After all, the two of them would have continued to avoid each other every chance they got, had it not been for their friend’s persistence.

After dinner they went to their room. Annie was tired from the day, and quickly undressed and laid in their bed. She waited for Mikasa to join her, but when the bed dipped with her weight Mikasa was still in her clothes. Instead of lying down, she just sat at the edge, her eyes fixed on Annie.

Her eyes roamed her face and body. Annie didn’t understand what this behavior was supposed to mean. Did Mikasa want to have sex with her? While her gaze was intense, it lacked the usual lust she was used to seeing in Mikasa’s eyes.

“Is there something wrong?” Annie finally asked. She couldn’t take the silence. She liked how it felt when Mikasa looked at her, but the longer she did the more Annie felt that her body was unworthy of the attention.

“I just really enjoy being this close to you,” Mikasa’s voice was breathy, but Annie could tell that it wasn’t from longing. “Not just in bed, during the day too. You’re so beautiful, Annie.”

Annie didn’t know what to say. These compliments felt so raw and real. She both wanted to blush and dissolve under the attention and to savor every word.

“I like you,” Mikasa voiced. “I like the way you move, the way you talk. I like how you put your hair out of your gorgeous face, and the way your eyes are so bright when you’re truly passionate about something. I—”

Annie put her hand over Mikasa’s mouth.

“You’re going to make me crimson with your compliments,” she giggled. “I didn’t know that you were that romantic.”

“Neither did I until I met you.” Mikasa looked the slightest bit flushed. “I’m sorry I wasn’t friendlier to you at the beginning of our marriage.”

Annie didn’t recognize the remorse in Mikasa’s face. It didn’t feel right coming from someone who was always so certain of everything. She didn’t know that Mikasa was capable of regret. It was moving.

“You were in a foreign land and almost alone,” Mikasa’s eyes met the bedsheets. “It wasn’t your fault I had to marry a stranger who was my former enemy. I’m sorry I was always angry and acted like I didn’t trust you.”

Trust. That was something Annie had thought that the two of them would never be able to share. It meant being vulnerable. It meant both admitting that they were willing to let the other see them at their weakest.

“It wasn’t entirely your fault,” Annie spoke now. She could trust Mikasa. It had taken a lot for her to realize that. “It was the situation. I wasn’t exactly nice to you either. I know I’m cold sometimes.”

She’d been cold before she met Mikasa, but she’d never told her this before. She hadn’t told Mikasa that it wasn’t because of her—that she was terrified to let down her walls—and part of her hadn’t wanted to. Part of her used to be alright with hurting Mikasa’s feelings and pride. She wasn’t anymore.

“It’s difficult for me to show my emotions,” Annie confessed. “That’s why I’m cold.”

She reached forward and took Mikasa’s hand in her own.

“But I don’t want to be cold tonight.” She wanted Mikasa to light that fire in her chest once again. She wanted Mikasa to make her soar.

She leaned forward and captured Mikasa’s mouth with her own. She poured everything she had just laid bare into that kiss. Mikasa’s arm pulled her closer, then pushed the both flat on the bed. Annie’s legs wound around Mikasa waist. She felt safe, and happy, and wanted. She didn’t feel cold at all.

* * *

Everything seemed easier after that night. The awkward air was gone when the two of them spoke, and instead of only talking when it was necessary or convenient they shared lengthy conversations throughout each day. Annie learned about Mikasa’s life before the war, and Mikasa about Annie’s.

At first talking about her family had felt odd. Not even Korra knew her father well, and Annie had been so young when her mother died that even she felt like she hadn’t known her. Everything that went on in her family outside of politics was kept unspoken of. Annie knew that this had more to do with her lack of friends than her father’s need for secrecy.

Still, it felt good to tell Mikasa about running around the palace as a child. Mikasa was a part of her family now, and Annie was finally grateful for that.

They spent a few more days at the fort, as Mikasa had more work to do with the lord. Annie accompanied her for most of this. When they were in the same room, Mikasa always took Annie’s hand in her own. While it was a subtle gesture, to Annie it was as loud as an exclamation.

This was Mikasa saying that she liked what they were now, and she wanted everyone to know it.


	6. Chapter 6

Korra liked waking up early. She’d learned only a few days after they began sharing a room that Asami was the sort of person to arise when the sun did. However, there wasn’t a lot that she could do when she was awake and no one else was. Korra had been very eager to solve this dilemma.

Right now, Asami was in her arms. The smell and fading sensation of their new morning routine lingered around them. Asami was kissing her tenderly, and Korra was all too willing to let herself surrender to the touch.

This was another thing about Asami that Korra hadn’t shared with other lovers. With everyone else, it had always seemed that every touch, every glare and conversation, was just preluding sex. Asami wanted to kiss her even after.

When Asami’s lips stopped, Korra thought that it was because something was wrong. Instead Asami’s eyes met her own. There was emotion behind this look. It stunned Korra, rendering unable to break the gaze.

“Korra, you have such a perfect body. You’re toned but still feminine and curvy” Asami murmured. “You know that they’s more for me than just attraction right?”

“Yes,” Korra uttered

“I think I love you,” Asami stated.

She might as well have driven a block of ice through her, for Korra had never felt so frozen and cold just seconds after feeling warm and safe. Asami was looking at her, almost expectantly. Korra’s voice didn’t work--not that she had the right words in the first place. She didn’t know what she was supposed to say to this. She didn’t know what she was supposed to do.

“I’m not ready for this,” she said after a silence that she knew had stretched too long. “I’m sorry. Give me time, I need to figure out how I feel.”

“I understand.” There was a hollow look in Asami’s eyes, but she didn’t press the matter.

Korra took her in her arms once again, hoping that the embrace could make them both warm once again.

“Asami, you’re very sweet,” she hummed.

They stayed like that until it was time for them both to face the day ahead of them. Asami left the room first, needing to assist Mikasa with some administrative tasks. Korra didn’t have much to do, since the cold weather made going outside less likely.

She sought out Annie to see if she was needed for anything. She found her reading a book on the history of Niva. The interest in her eyes was surprising. Annie had always loved to read, but Korra had a feeling that this particular book stemmed beyond academic interest. She left Annie reading. If she stuck around she would just be a distraction.

It made sense that Annie would want to learn about Mikasa’s home. The two of them seemed to be caught in their own little world. She’d seen them holding hands and whispering compliments to each other. They were so different that the uncomfortable and stiff couple they had once been. Annie had confessed to her that she thought she might be falling in love with Mikasa.

Korra was happy for them. She really was. Seeing Annie smile so much filled her with relief, and she couldn’t help feeling a little proud of all the work that she had put into setting the two together. Mikasa had even thanked her for the relationship and sexual advice she’d given. Given how much Mikasa avoided talking about what went on in the bedroom, Korra knew that she must have had to swallow a bit of pride to do so.

Annie and Mikasa were finally in the state most marriages began at, and this was a good thing. It just meant that all they did was talk about each other. At least, that was all Korra ever saw them do these days.

Then there was Asami. Korra didn’t know what she was going to do about Asami.

Asami was gorgeous, exceedingly clever, extremely sweet, and the best lover Korra had ever had. But Korra knew that she wanted more than just fooling around at night and sharing each other’s company during the day. Asami wanted something steady—something permanent and Korra just wasn’t ready.

The thought of settling down scared her. She’d spent her whole childhood traveling. She couldn’t just give that up. She wanted to be free. She didn’t want to make a family. Not that Asami had asked, but she wasn’t sure she’d ever want to have children.

Asami had told Korra she loved her and Korra didn’t know what to do.

Even if she wanted to settle down, they couldn’t be together, and both lead the lives they were meant for. Asami was the daughter of the richest merchant in Niva. Someday she was supposed to inherit his business.

Korra had her job as Annie’s secretary. She joked around a lot, but at the end of the day she loved her work. It had taken years and so much fighting to get to where she was now from her humble beginnings. She couldn’t walk away from that. She wouldn’t, not for Asami or anyone. But they couldn’t be together and both work jobs in different cities.

She was going to have to cut things off before it was too late and her ending up breaking Asami’s heart.

She would have to do it just before they went back to Lyons. They could enjoy the rest of the journey together. She could pretend that the end wasn’t near.

* * *

When their visit at the fort had reached its end, the four of them began the long journey back to the capitol. Annie knew that the travel was going to be tiring, but she didn’t mind this time. Her knew closeness to Mikasa and being able to talk to her made everything a little bit more fun. The four of them spent the carriage rides playing cards, telling stories, and singing songs that they’d grown up with.

They only rented two rooms at the inns that they stayed at now. Annie got much more rest when she slept in Mikasa’s arms, and the intimacy helped with the lack of breaks the traveling gave them. She knew that before she met Mikasa she would have cared about having sex in places they’d never been before, but now it was all she could do to not jump Mikasa every chance they got.

It finally felt that they were actually making love, and not just being physical. There was something behind the touching now that made it so much more electric.

Unfortunately, the inns lacked the privacy that the castles and fort had. On the first inn they stopped at, Korra had walked in on them to tell them that dinner was ready. Annie supposed it was their own fault for not being able to wait until later, but she knew it would not have killed Korra to at least knock.

She felt her face turn red when Korra made a quick joke before sliding out of the room and shutting the door. To her surprise, Mikasa just laughed. Mikasa was a lot looser than when they had first met. Annie felt like she was finally letting her guard down, and it made her happy to know that she was the one she was letting in.

That evening Asami played music on her lute, and Mikasa and Annie danced to the sweet romantic melodies. Annie promised herself that she would take every chance she was offered to dance with Mikasa. Moving to the same tune as her, was powerful and Annie wanted to bask in it as much as she could. It was like their hearts were beating as one. It was beautiful.

* * *

The journey back to the castle was going quicker than Korra thought it would. Mikasa in Annie weren’t half as quiet as they had been on the journey from. Korra even heard Annie calling Mikasa, Miki, and Mikasa teasing back by calling her Blondie. They were a level of cute that would normally annoy Korra, but she didn’t mind it all that much.

They were nearly back, which meant that her and Annie would have a few days before they left to prepare Annie’s kingdom for Mikasa’s arrival. Korra had a few days before she would tell Asami that whatever was going on between them had to end. She hadn’t found the words yet.

She leaned her head against the window of the carriage as she thought. Asami’s hand was resting on her leg. She really had no idea of the war raging inside Korra’s mind. She guessed that was for the best.

She was about to break the silence between the four of them—it was so much easier to put off these thoughts when she was talking—when the carriage came to an abrupt stop.

“What’s going on?” Korra asked. They weren’t on a popular road, so she knew they hadn’t stopped for another carriage or a passerby.

She watched Mikasa and Annie exchange an uneased glance. Then they heard shouting. Korra felt her blood run cold as she realized what was going on.

“We’re under attack,” Annie uttered.

The next thing Korra knew, Annie and Mikasa were out of the carriage. Korra followed in time to see their attackers. There was an arrow in their coachman's chest, his body lying limply at the reins. Korra had encountered bandits before, but never like this. She unclasped the dagger that she kept with her, the guards were outnumbered and needed their help in the fight.

She saw Mikasa and Annie had already begun. They fought like they danced, effortlessly and with a synchronization that left Korra in wonder. It was hard to think that not too long ago they would have been at each other's throats not defending each other’s backs.

Korra heard a stuffed gasp next to her. She moved just in time to stab the bandit who had tried to wound Asami. Every part of Korra was shaking. This wasn’t like her. She had fought people before, she had come close to death before, but never had she felt this afraid. She was afraid for Asami. She wanted to protect her, and she didn’t know if she could.

Her fighting was sloppy, she wasn’t used to her emotions wedging their way into something like this. She wasn’t like Mikasa and Annie who were using their connection to their advantage.

The four of them and the guards pushed hard against their enemies. For a moment, Korra thought that they weren’t going to win. One of the guards went down, and the bandits were still outnumbering them. Her and Asami hadn’t seriously wounded any of them.

That seemed to set something off in Mikasa and Annie, because the second Korra thought that they couldn’t fight any harder, the two seemed to switch to full battle mode. Korra watched them in awe. She had always known that Annie never gave up, but this was something so much stronger. It was terrifying and beautiful at the same time.

Suddenly, Annie shoved Mikasa to the ground.

“What the hell—”

Mikasa’s angry cry was cut off when her eyes landed on the arrow sticking out of the tree that had been directly behind her seconds ago. Crumpled on the ground in front of them was the archer who had tried to take Mikasa’s life with Annie’s knife in his chest.

“Who sent you?” Annie demanded, pulling the man up by his hair.

“We’re bandits,” he stammered, his voice filled with pain.

“Ordinary bandits aren’t that clever or skilled,” Annie spit.

He didn’t answer. Korra watched Annie put her hand on the knife in his chest. There was a cruel fire in her eyes.

“You’re dying,” she said in a dark voice. “Would you like to pass easily or painfully?”

With that she twisted the blade. The man let out a cry in agony. Asami took a step forward, as if to stop Annie from the torture, but Mikasa held out her hand. This was what had to be done.

“Who sent you?” Annie asked again, her tone laced with venom.

“I don’t know,” the man gasped out. “They just said to kill her.”

“Kill who?” Annie put pressure on the knife.

The man pointed his hand toward Mikasa before collapsing dead onto the ground. Annie let out a frustrated exhale before wrenching her knife from the corpse. Mikasa put a hand on Annie’s shoulder.

“You saved my life.” There was something far more powerful than nicknames and dancing in her eyes now. Korra felt bad watching the moment that should only belong to the two of them, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away. “Thank you.”

Annie pulled Mikasa into a passionate kiss, apparently not caring about the blood still dripping from her nose as result of a hard punch she’d received. After the kiss, Annie wrapped her arms around Mikasa in a hug tighter than Korra had ever seen from them. Mikasa let out a soft cry of pain.

“Are you okay?” Annie asked.

“I’m fine,” Mikasa assured her. “Just be softer.”

Korra took Asami in her arms as well. She wouldn’t put words to how scared she had been for her. Even thinking about it threatened to invite that fear back.

“Has it ever happened before?” Korra asked.

“Once or twice when I was younger,” Mikasa said gravely, but they never got this close. “It was during a time of civil unrest. People know better than to attack the chief of the army and heir to the throne.”

“Why now?” It seemed that Annie was asking herself as much as the three of them.

“Do you think it has something to do with the union of your kingdoms?” Asami asked.

Annie and Mikasa nodded grimly. A knot formed in Korra’s stomach. This wasn’t good.

* * *

Mikasa had trouble resting after the attempted assassination. When they told her mother and Eren what happened, both had been outraged, and a little too afraid for Mikasa’s liking. The bandits had come far from seceding, but they really shouldn’t have gotten that close. Her and Annie were going to need to step up their security, especially when traveling.

Annie had saved her life. While the moment had been far from romantic, it had pushed the word into Mikasa’s mind. If felt foolish to think that it took nearly dying for her to realize exactly what Annie meant to her. She’d known that she liked her, she’d told her so, but now she knew the feeling stretched deeper than that.

In a few days Annie was going to leave to Lyons to prepare for Mikasa’s arrival. That meant that Mikasa was going to have to wait two long weeks to see her again. She knew that it was silly, but that thought saddened her. She was going to miss Annie, and she was certain she would miss her even more if she left her thoughts unspoken.

She wanted to tell Annie that she loved her and wanted to bond with her.

Just thinking about it exhilarated and terrified her. She didn’t know what Annie’s thoughts on any of this, was. Saying that she liked Mikasa was different than confessing love. To Annie, like could simply mean that she was willing to try to be a couple, not that they had anything romantic between them.

The subject of bonding was another case entirely. In a way, it would make everything real. Sure, they were married, but that wasn’t by either of their choice. Bonding meant commitment, it was a big step and Mikasa didn’t know if Annie was ready for it. She didn’t know if Annie ever would be.

Mikasa had secretly prepared a gift to give to Annie before she departed. She had noticed how much Annie cared for her own horse and loved riding, so she had selected one of the best young mares of her kingdom to give to her. It was difficult not to feel nervous as she took Annie to the stables. She wasn’t used to this pounding in her chest.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Annie questioned, only her voice had a humor to it.

Mikasa had heard this when Annie teased her on their journey back. She hadn’t thought that it was possible that the two of them could be so playful with each other. She loved the banter, it made everything feel so much lighter. It made her want to say the things she kept bottled up. Annie was making her break down the walls she’d spent years to build around her heart.

“Be patient,” Mikasa grinned at her.

“I am,” Annie rolled her eyes, but the was no malice to the gesture.

Annie raised an eyebrow when they entered the stable but didn’t question Mikasa any further. Mikasa stopped at the stall, she’d instructed a servant to prepare the mare. She watched Annie’s eyes widen as she saw the beautiful animal.

“She’s amazing,” Annie breathed.

“She’s for you,” Mikasa told her.

Annie’s eyes met Mikasa’s. She probably had no idea that she held the power to take Mikasa’s breath away with a single look. When Annie gazed at her this openly it made Mikasa weak. There weren’t any emotional bars or untrusting walls between them at this moment. They were finally completely with each other and Mikasa wanted that to last as long as it could.

“She’s still young,” Mikasa forced herself to turn to the horse. “One day she’ll be terrific.”

“You don’t owe me a gift,” Annie stated.

“Do I need to?” Mikasa asked, taking a step towards her. “I know you love horses.”

“I never told you that,” Annie murmured.

“I can tell,” Mikasa smiled at her. “When you ride, you look happy. I want you to be happy all the time.”

“It makes me feel free,” Annie told her. “But still connected to something, you know?”

“I think so,” Mikasa nodded. She didn’t feel like that when on her horse, but she knew what it felt like to feel free and connected at the same time. She was feeling that right now with Annie.

Annie leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Mikasa’s lips. Mikasa could get used to these kisses. Before they’d only kissed as a prelude to sex. Now when their lips met, it spoke of all the emotions between the two of them. Kissing was a new form of language, one that Mikasa had been foreign to only a few weeks ago. Now it was how she always wanted to speak with Annie. She wanted every second they spent together to feel this blissful.

As she wrapped her arms around Annie’s waist, she decided that she would ask about bonding today. She would tell Annie that she wanted her, and only her. It didn’t matter that they hadn’t loved each other when they were married. They were in love now and Mikasa wanted everything that was supposed to come with it. She wanted to be like the couples in the stupid children stories, her mother used to tell her and Eren. She wanted Annie—beautiful, stubborn, infuriating, wonderful Annie.

“I was thinking—”

“Mikasa!”

Both turned to see Eren at the stable’s entrance. Eren had never been good at masking his emotions, but Mikasa was certain that even if she wasn’t his sister, she would have been able to see how nervous he looked. He was red in the face, he’d probably run all the way from the castle to get them. Something was wrong.

“Yes?” She asked in as neutral a voice as she could muster.

“Both of you need to meet the queen in the throne room,” he informed them. “She’s asking for us right now.”

Something was definitely wrong.

Mikasa took Annie’s hand in her own and followed her brother to the throne room. He didn’t brief them on whatever was the cause of this meeting, but Mikasa could clearly see that he knew more than he was letting on. Annie seemed on edge, and a little annoyed to have been interrupted, but she didn’t know Eren well enough to pick up on all the red flags he’d just waved.

When they entered the throne room, Mikasa could see the concern on her mother’s face. The four of them were the only ones in the room. Mikasa’s mother had dismissed her guards. She only ever did this when what she wanted to speak of, was a very private matter.

“Mikasa, Annie, please sit down.” Her mother gestured to the table in the middle of the room. Her eyes kept darting back to Annie. Mikasa could feel discomfort growing in her stomach.

“What is the meaning of this?” She asked a little too harshly. She despised being kept in the dark, no matter who was doing it. If her mother and Eren didn’t tell her and Annie exactly what the situation was Mikasa feared that she would lose her temper.

“We have bad news,” her mother said gravely. “I need you both to sit before I say anymore.”

Mikasa complied. Annie did as well. There were worry lines on her face now. Mikasa didn’t doubt that she was thinking about the bandits that had attacked them. The idea of Annie being afraid for her was both annoying and endearing at the same time. Part of her was overjoyed that Annie cared while another didn’t want someone as strong as Annie to think she needed protection. But this wasn’t the time to sort out those feelings.

“The kingdom of Lyons has been overthrown,” her mother uttered.

Mikasa watched the world crash around the girl sitting next to her. The worry on Annie’s face morphed to confusion, then back to worry, but finally settling on a cold, and bitter denial.

“No,” Annie shook her head. “That’s not possible.”

It was hard not to agree with this. Mikasa had fought against Lyons’s army for years. She knew how strong their defenses were and how resilient their soldiers needed to be. How could they fall in just a few weeks?

“We received word this morning from a spy posted in Lyons,” the queen continued.

“You have spies in my kingdom?” Annie’s voice was venomous.

“Our union is new, I’m sure you have some in ours as well,” Mikasa’s mother said gently. “We all take precautions in these situations.”

“So your spy lied,” Annie was close to frantic. “Maybe they were discovered and—”

“Please,” Mikasa’s mother held out her hand. “I know this is hard to hear, but I need you to listen to me.”

“Did another country attack them?” Mikasa asked.

“No,” her mother pursed her lips. “Some of the nobles were afraid that as an alpha you would dominate this union and Lyons would become dependent on Niva. They gathered in the castle an attacked by surprise.”

“And my father?” Annie’s hands were shaking. Mikasa didn’t know if she was the only one who could see this.

“I don’t know,” the queen said gravely. “We’re waiting for our spies to give us more news.”

“I need to leave tonight,” Annie stood. “I know all of the nobles in our kingdom, I could talk them out of it.”

“You can’t,” Mikasa made her voice as steady as she could. “Even with your escort, it’s too dangerous.”

“I can handle myself—”

“No, you can’t,” Mikasa said sharply. “They might kill you. You have to understand that.”

“I won’t let them kill me,” Annie’s said through her teeth.

Mikasa watched her turn on her heels and stomp out of the room. She didn’t follow. It would be better to just give her some space. This was a lot to take in, and Mikasa understood that. She just wished that they could be on the same side through it.

An hour later she found Annie preparing for her departure. That didn’t surprise her, she was fully aware of how stubborn Annie could be. What surprised her was the smell radiating off of Annie. She was going to be in heat soon. The stress from the news must have pushed it to arrive early.

“You know that I won’t let you go,” Mikasa told her sternly.

“It’s not in your control,” Annie didn’t look at her.

“We’ll fight them,” Mikasa took a step closer to her. “I promise we will, but you storming it, won’t do any good.”

“I am not going to fight,” Annie’s voice was bitter.

“What?” Mikasa didn’t understand.

“They have my father,” Annie turned to face her now. There were tears in her eyes. “I can’t lose him. He’s the last bit of family I have left. You have to understand that.”

“I do,” Mikasa meant this.

If it was her kingdom under attack and her mother or Eren had been the ones taken, she knew she would be this shocked and frantic. She would let those attacking kill her if it meant that she could spare their lives. That was exactly why she refused to let Annie go. It didn’t matter what was at stake. She was not going to let Annie give up her life—not for the world.

“You can’t go,” she said again. “I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone for now.”

Annie scoffed. Mikasa tried to push away the hurt at that. Annie was scared, and angry, and Mikasa understood it was going to boil out of her no matter how much their relationship had changed.

Mikasa left to find Korra and ask her to keep an eye on Annie. She wasn’t stupid enough to leave someone that desperate alone. If things became serious, Korra would inform her. For now, she needed to wait for more information and to rally her soldiers. It seemed their rest from war was shorter than expected.

For the next few hours, Mikasa did not see Annie. She hoped that if she left things alone for the remainder of the day, Annie would cool down enough for them to begin to strategize. Mikasa knew that Annie was talented when it came to battle plans. Once they knew what they were dealing with, they’d make those nobles rue the day they decided to cross them.

She decided that she would come to Annie after dinner and try to talk to her reasonably. However, in the evening Korra ran to her, exclaiming that she couldn’t find Annie anywhere. A cold fear ran through Mikasa. Annie wouldn’t really try to leave that night, would she?

Even through the fear, Mikasa’s alpha senses were sharper than she realized. After running through the palace, she felt where Annie was. It took minutes for her to rush to the stables and discover Annie with her favorite horse.

The smell was stronger now. Annie was in full heat and still trying to leave.

“Please stop,” Mikasa begged. Her voice was weak. Every part of her felt weak.

“Go away,” Annie sounded so out of breath.

“We won’t be able to save him if they kill you,” Mikasa pleaded. “You’re being foolish.”

“I don’t care,” Annie muttered. Mikasa could feel her stress and confusion even though they weren’t touching. It hurt her heart to see Annie like this.

“Come back to your room,” her voice was gentler now. “We can figure this out.”

“No,” Annie snarled.

She tried to mount her horse, and Mikasa couldn’t hold herself back any longer. Forcefully, she pulled Annie into her arms and hauled her toward the entrance. If she had to carry her back to the room she would. If she had to make Annie hate her once again to save her, she would. Mikasa supposed that this was what love meant. Love was sacrificing how someone saw you for their own good. It was selfless, and painful.

Annie fought back, even in her heat, she was strong and knew how to handle her body. The two of them ended up on the straw, fighting for control over the other. Not wanting to injure either of them, Mikasa simply pinned Annie down. She could wait until Annie tired herself out and try to reason with her again.

However, when their eyes met and Mikasa’s body sunk on top of Annie’s, it was as if something clicked. Annie’s heat was overpowering them, and suddenly all the anger, frustration, and fear had turned to something else. Mikasa could feel herself getting hard but refused to do anything about it. This wasn’t the time. She needed to focus on getting Annie back into the castle.

Or, at least that was her plan until Annie opened her mouth.

“Fuck me,” she uttered. “Fuck me like you never fucked me.”

Mikasa felt the warmth between them begin to consume her. She wanted this. She wanted to forget about everything around them and just feel this.

“Make me your fucking doll,” Annie instructed. “break up my pride.”

Mikasa didn’t need to be told twice. She pushed herself up and hauled Annie onto her shoulder. There were probably more romantic ways to carry her inside, but she didn’t have time for that. She moved quickly, not stopping until she had reached their bedroom. The door slammed behind them, and she tossed Annie onto the bed roughly.

Something dark and primal was taking over her, and she was in too deep to fight it. They both needed to surrender to their instincts right now. That was what Annie had asked for, and exactly what Mikasa was going to do.

She tore Annie’s clothes off of her and pulled her naked body onto her own lap. Without warning, she brought her hand down in a clean and loud spank.

“You will stop your childish, stubborn behavior now and act like a good submissive omega, do you understand?” She growled. “Or maybe you want me spanking you in front of the guards so that you know your place”. She spanked her again.

“Yes,” Annie muttered. Her ass was bright red and her eyes were narrowed. “I will be more obedient.”

Suddenly Mikasa felt a wetness on her lap. She realized that those comments were pushing Annie to the edge. She was obviously deeply aroused at the idea of Mikasa publicly humiliating her. That was something new. Until now, she hadn’t thought that Annie wanted to be fully submissive. Apparently that desire was deep rooted, but just as strong as Annie’s other needs.

Mikasa was still fully clothed but wasn’t in a rush to undress herself. In a strong motion, she took hold of Annie’s wrists, pushing her belly against the bedroom wall. One of her hands pinned Annie’s wrists above her head while the other forced her legs apart.

She pushed her own pants hallways down, exposing her throbbing length. Without any preparation, she pushed into Annie as hard as she could, entering her fully. Annie let out a loud gasp.

“I will fuck you into submission, Annie,” Mikasa growled lowly.

“Yes,” Annie choked out. “Ruin me.”

That was exactly what Mikasa had in mind. Her hand left where it had just positioned Annie’s hip and took hold on her breast, squeezing it roughly until Annie let out a scream of pain and pleasure.

“Yes,” Annie panted. “Fuck me harder.”

Mikasa let her hand run down Annie’s torso and around her back until it was positioned at the top of her hip. The other was still pinning Annie’s wrist to the wall. She began to thrust into Annie even harder, using her hand to keep Annie as close to her as possible.

Part of her couldn't believe how rough— how primal—she was being. This wasn’t just her, she was trying to satisfy Annie's urges. Annie wanted this. Annie needed this.

“I am going to make you my bitch tonight,” Mikasa hummed in Annie’s ear. “I will claim you as my mate, Annie. I will bond you.”

“Yes,” Annie exhaled. “Mark me as yours.”

Mikasa leaned in and bit Annie. She felt an electric shock shoot through her body. Annie had to have felt that too. It was blissful, and exciting, and arousing. It meant that they were one.

“Now you're really mine,” Mikasa purred. She leaned over Annie as she plowed into her a little more firmly. She slid in and out again and again, over and over. “All mine.”

Mikasa had never felt this possessive. It was as if Annie was a jewel she had only now acquired. Every part of Annie was hers.

“You like that?" she teased with a feral grin, eyes glinting with triumph. "You like being mine? Knowing that nobody else will ever fill you?”

A growl escaped through her teeth. Thrusting harder, she grabbed Annie's hip even more firmly. Her breath came in quick grunts as her pleasure rose. This was the most amazing feeling Mikasa had even experienced. This was what it was like to make love to someone you are bonded with.

That was when Mikasa’s knot began to form. She could feel it swelling more and more. It hadn’t felt this big before. Annie moaned half in pain every time she forced it into her body and every time Mikasa withdrawed it. Her moans grew even richer when Mikasa reached the deepest part inside of Annie.

Now that they were bonded Mikasa could feel Annie’s pleasured and pained gasp hidden in the way Annie cried her name. Her body clamped painfully around Mikasa with each faster thrust. The sweet pain Annie felt, gave Mikasa a rush, she would never have expected.

She continued to thrust with all her strength until the knot couldn’t pull out and quickly came into Annie.

“Take it,” Mikasa groaned.

The rhythmic bursts of her cum splashed against Annie's inner walls, stretching her even further. She felt Annie pulsing after each one, trying to pull the powerful spurts even deeper and hold them inside of her. They both gave over the delightful sensation.

When they had caught their breaths, Mikasa—still knotted to Annie—carried her to the bed to make her more comfortable. She sat with Annie on her lap, her back pressing to Mikasa’s breast and stomach. She wrapped her arms around Annie, as Annie rested her head in the crook of Mikasa’s neck.

“I wish I could have your knot into me forever,” Annie hummed.

“That wouldn't be very practical,” Mikasa laughed. we would end killing each other.”

Eventually the knot disappeared and Mikasa pulled out of Annie. Their bodies still pressed to each other. She was surprised that she was fully hard again in a minute, her exhaustion completely forgotten. She wanted more of this.

She pushed Annie back on the bed. She hovered over her, still fully clothed aside from her dipping trousers.

“You're mine,” she hummed. “All of you is mine.”

“I am yours,” Annie answered. “I am your submissive omega, I will obey you and you can do whatever you want with me.”

Mikasa pushed two fingers into Annie, collecting the wetness, and then entering them into Annie’s ass, then pulled them out. In a less gentle motion, she positioned her length over. She pushed inside, inch by inches and began to thrust slowly. She could feel clearly what Annie needed now that they were bonded. She could take pleasure from Annie’s pleasure and the sensation was amazing.

“Yes,” Annie purred. “Fuck me like you own me.”

Mikasa thrusted even faster. She felt her knot begin to form and didn’t slow her pace. Then, with an even harder thrust, she pushed her knot into Annie.

“You are sexy with your ass wrapped around my cock,” she managed to say in between hard breath. “Completely overpowered by me.”

Annie threw her head back and let out an uncontrolled scream. Mikasa felt her climax. Annie’s walls clamped down painfully around her shaft, and she savored the sensation. That was when she started to release as well. Over and over, waves of cum lashed through Annie’s body. It was raw, and primal, and right.

She didn’t pull out until she had completely released. They were still linked together by the knot when Mikasa succumbed to a wave of exhaustion. She let herself fall onto the bed, gently pulling Annie into her arms.

“Thank you I needed this,” Annie said softly. “I needed to make my inner submissive omega satisfied.”

Mikasa understood. They had needed something stronger than them and had to depend on their instincts.

“My heat overwhelmed me,” Annie sighed. “I lost control.”

“I hope I wasn’t too rough,” Mikasa voiced. “My alpha instinct told me you needed this.”

“I did,” Annie hummed. “It was perfect. I trust you. I liked a little pain mixed with the pleasure you gave me.”

Mikasa felt pride in her chest at that.

“But tell me” Annie continued. “Has the nice and always well-behaved Mikasa enjoyed it?”

“I must admit I did,” Mikasa answered. “Having you completely under my control was arousing. But you know that I want a strong wife who can match me. This was exceptional, just for the bedroom and just because I knew you were alright with it.”

“I know you don’t want me to submit to you except when I exceptionally need it in bed,” Annie agreed. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel right now. I’m still so scared and angry, but part of me wants to be happy. We’re bonded and I feel like I will never be alone again."

“You won’t,” Mikasa promised. “I will always be here, I swear.”

She supposed there wouldn’t be a better time to say it. After everything this day had pushed them to, revealing her feels were far less terrifying now.

“I love you with all of myself,” Mikasa uttered. “You’re everything I have ever dreamt for in partner. You’re strong, clever, and funny even if you won’t admit it. I want to be near you every day of my life. I want to protect and love you. I want to help you with your kingdom and father. Please let me help you.”

“I love you too,” Annie murmured. “More than everything. I admire how strong willed you are, I love that you care so much about people and I find your shyness so cute. For now, I'll follow your advice. I promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days were difficult for the both of them. Mikasa could feel how on edge Annie was. The only thing that released Annie was having Mikasa deeply inside of her. The two fo them barely left the bedroom for the remainder of Annie’s heat. Still, when they were tired and lying in each other’s arms the rest of the world threatened to crash around them.

Asami came to their room later into the night and played her lute to help Annie sleep. Mikasa was restless and exhausted at the same time. She wanted to start working on a strategy but couldn’t leave Annie while she was in this state. She had to rely on her mother and Eren. When they informed her that they had received word from their spies, Mikasa decided to wait until Annie’s heat was over before telling her. They could figure out exactly what they were going to do once Annie’s mind was clear. Right now, she just wanted to get the two of them through this.

When she felt like she was at her breaking point, she remembered Annie’s confession to her. There would be a day where all that mattered were those words. Mikasa wanted that day to come now.

* * *

Annie awoke feeling far less anxious. Her heat was over, and she could finally breathe through all the stress and fear. Mikasa wasn’t in bed beside her. Annie felt that she had realized that last night was the end of the heat and was already trying to figure out what they would do now.

She was ready to think of a strategy. Mikasa and the queen had been right when they didn’t want Annie to go to Niva alone. She wouldn’t do anything that foolish. The people who were trying to take her world from her, were not going to succeed. She would make sure of that.

After she was dressed, Mikasa came into the room. She greeted her with a smile, but Annie could tell that there was something behind it.

“How do you feel?” Mikasa asked.

“I’ve been better,” Annie told her bluntly.

“We all have,” Mikasa pursed her lips. “You should sit down.”

“Does this have something to do with your disappearance this morning?” Annie asked.

“Last night,” Mikasa stated.

“What?” Annie blinked at her.

“I left when you fell asleep,” she said sheepishly. “I needed to speak with my mother.”

“Right,” Annie didn’t know what she was supposed to say to that.

“Please sit down,” Mikasa guided them back to the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Annie asked her.

“I’m sorry,” Mikasa looked at her now. Annie wasn’t sure she’d ever seen her look this sad. “We received word yesterday that your father was killed.”

And just like that everything shattered.

“The chief of the renegade, Reiner, has proclaimed himself king,” Mikasa continued.

“Reiner?” Annie said darkly.

“Yes,” Mikasa nodded.

“He killed my father?” Annie was going to be sick.

“I don’t know if he was the one who delivered the blow,” Mikasa’s hands found hers. “They only announced his death when that man crowned himself.”

Slowly Mikasa’s hand brushed against Annie’s face. Annie realized she was wiping away a tear. She hadn’t noticed that she was crying. She couldn’t feel anything. Her entire body was numb. This was what shock felt like. She’d helped so many people through it on and off the battlefield, but she’d never had her own world ripped away from her.

Her father was her world. He had built a world for her, he’d taken care of her all her life, he’d always put her first, and now he was gone.

Annie was never going to see his face again. She was never going to be able to embrace him, or laugh with him, or scream at him. She couldn’t introduce him to Mikasa. She couldn’t show him how happy she was with her. He had died thinking she was miserable.

He died with the last words she said to him being curses at the arranged marriage.

A violent sob wracked Annie’s body. Mikasa wrapped her arms around her, holding her through the tears. She didn’t say anything. Annie was grateful for that. No words could make this hurt any less. This was deeper than any wound she’d ever received. It was crueler than anything life had thrown at her before. This was meant to damage and break her.

She let her head fall on Mikasa’s shoulder.

* * *

Annie spent a day consumed by grief. She didn’t leave her room. Mikasa brought her food and water and laid with her as she tried her hardest to stop the sobs wracking her body. They didn’t speak much for that day. They didn’t kiss either. It was as if Mikasa had stepped out of the role of lover to become the friend that Annie needed to depend on.

She wasn’t used to letting anyone see her this vulnerable, but it didn’t feel wrong.

When the next morning came, Annie put herself back together. It would be easier to sink into her bed and let sorrow continue to wash over her, but she knew that wasn’t what her father would want. She refused to let him down, and she wasn’t going to allow his murderers to get away with it. When Mikasa awoke as well, Annie asked her what their strategy was going to be.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Mikasa asked gently.

“Yes,” Annie had never been this sure of anything in her life. “Those traitors are going to pay.”

Mikasa nodded. Annie liked that Mikasa didn’t seem fazed by the darkness in her voice. Mikasa understood her well enough not to fear her anger. That was something that even Annie’s closest friends could never fully do.

A meeting was held in the throne room with Annie, Mikasa, Eren, and the queen of Niva. Both Eren and the queen gave Annie a sad look when she entered the room. The sympathy wasn’t needed. Annie wanted them to help her take back her home, not pity her. She didn’t voice this. Somewhere she recognized that they were just trying to be kind, but kindness wasn’t going to bring her father back or save her kingdom.

“We have started to gather our army,” Eren informed Annie. “We should outnumber the conspirators. If we attack the castle directly, it is doubtful that they would be able to resist.”

“There will be a battle,” Mikasa hummed. “Even if we are stronger, they will have the upper hand of the fight being in their land in a fortified castle.”

“Do you think it’s possible that they will win?” The queen asked her.

“No.” There was a hardness to Mikasa’s voice. She was angry. She was maybe just as angry as Annie. “We will crush them. Once we overtake the capital we can proclaim Annie as queen of Lyons. The rest of the country will have to fall in line.”

“That’s not a good idea,” Annie spoke now.

She watched all three pairs of eyes turn to her. She knew that she wasn’t in the position to reject their help, but she could not stand by this plan. There might be a fight, she understood that as much as she did not want to shed the blood of her own people. Annie was ready to kill for the good of her kingdom and the glory of her father, but this was not how she wanted to regain her throne.

“How are my people supposed to accept me as queen if I defeat them with a foreign army?” She questioned. “Even worse, the army of the kingdom they have seen as their enemy for years. I don’t know how long it will take to repair the damages or gain their trust back.”

“What are you suggesting?” Mikasa asked her.

“I hate Reiner,” Annie stated plainly. “I want nothing more than to see him dead, but not at this cost. We should try to find a compromise.”

“How?” Eren wondered. “They won’t want to negotiate. They’re the ones with the control.”

“I don’t know about that,” Annie hummed. Reiner might have taken the castle, but the kingdom was far bigger than that. Annie knew her father had had more loyal friends that it appeared right now. “I will contact the nobles I know will be loyal to me and gather my own army. I will use them to attack the castle.”

“The people are afraid,” the queen told her. “It is likely your friends will not want to pick a side.”

“Some of them will be hesitant,” Annie agreed. “But I trust them.”

“I still think attacking now is a better strategy,” the queen informed her.

“Annie knows her kingdom better than we do,” Mikasa spoke up. “We should wait until she gathers her army and go to the capital with both”

Annie felt pride swell in her chest. Mikasa trusted her judgment. She was willing to stake the entire war on it. Were they not where they were, Annie might have kissed her.

“If the negotiations do not work, we can attack, if they do, we’ll leave without fighting. Annie’s army will occupy the capital, and ours will stay outside.”  
Mikasa added.

The queen nodded.

“You should start contacting the nobles now,” Eren advised. “We might not have a lot of time.”

“Right,” Annie understood this.

“Then, we’re all agreed?” Mikasa asked.

“Yes,” the queen voiced.

They left the meeting with each of them ready to do their part. Annie didn’t feel the relief she hoped she might. This was going to be a difficult process. It wasn’t like the war she’d raged against Mikasa. They weren’t fighting a foreign enemy, they were fighting her home. They were fighting people she had once considered allies. She would have to work to keep her emotions in check through it.

Annie stopped walking when her and Mikasa had reached an empty corridor. Mikasa gave her a confused expression, but before she could ask what was going on, Annie pressed their lips together. The kiss wasn’t deep. It was short and sweet. It was a thank you and a promise.

“I love you, Miki” Annie murmured, pulling Mikasa into an embrace.

“I love you too, Annie.” Mikasa replied.

* * *

Korra and Asami helped Annie send messages through pigeons to the nobles she hoped would stand with her. As she anxiously awaited for their carrier pigeons to arrive and return, she watched Mikasa gather her own army. The days passed quicker than she thought they would. Her cousin Armin was the first to respond. He would lead the army until she and Mikasa arrived.

They would gather on the border of the two countries and march together to the capital of Lyons. It took time, but after gathering all that they needed Mikasa’s army was prepared to leave. Annie stood with Mikasa as she addressed the soldiers. She helped in every way that she could. They were going to do this together. That was the only way.

* * *

Asami had watched the soldiers leave the city. She stood there until the last soldiers were just specs on the horizons. The wind blew at her long hair and sun seemed to slap her skin without remorse, yet she did not leave until they were out of her sight.

From the beginning, she’d known she could not go with them. Her father needed her home, and she had already been away for too long. The army with their catapults and infantry would go very slowly. When the time came, she would join them on horseback with a small escort of soldiers.

She had asked them to let her assist assembling the trebuchets*. Her father had started as an apprentice carpenter and after he became a guild master, he worked his way up to the big wood business, he now owned. They produced various goods made of woods from furnitures to weapons. When she was young he’d made a point of teaching her how to do his work and she became his apprentice. He’d taught her that while they were successful now, there might come a time where their luck ran out. People could take their money, but they could not take their knowledge. As long as they knew how to work they would survive.

He hadn’t thought that she’d be using the techniques, he past to her, in a war. Long ago she’d offered her help to Mikasa on the battlefield. The time had finally come where Mikasa could not refuse her for her own safety. Mikasa knew how hard it would be for Asami to know that Korra was in the middle of the fight but not be able to be near her. She had agreed to let Asami join them. Asami would be of use during the fight, but not allowed on the front.

She couldn’t help feeling sad that her and Korra would be apart for so long. Korra had never told her that she loved her back. Asami had thought that at least before she left, she’d say something about it, but instead she’d just kissed her, tried to smile, and walked away.

For the past few months Asami had watched Mikasa and Annie’s relationship flourish. It was difficult not to envy them. They had gone from despising each other to having something so much stronger than Korra and Asami.

She didn’t know if Korra was afraid of commitment or just didn’t love her enough. Both hurt, but she’d hoped that Korra could at least tell her how she really felt. She’d even asked Annie who had just told her to be patient.

Apparently, this was the longest relationship Korra had ever been in. Annie told Asami that no matter what happened, she was certain that they would end up together. Asami wasn’t that confident.

She was afraid. It scared her that Korra could walk away. She could move, either by herself or with someone she encountered on the journey. They had promised that they would write to each other as the men went back and forth from the army and Niva to deliver news. Still, letters would not be enough to settle Asami’s fear.

When Korra had kissed her goodbye, both had done their best to conceal their emotions. Asami hadn’t cried as she watched her lover disappear with the group of soldiers. She had cried when Mikasa hugged her. In a rush all the feeling that she’d done her best to conceal, had tumbled out of her in broken sobs.

She didn’t want to lose Korra, or Mikasa, or Annie. She didn’t want them to be in danger, and she’d didn’t want to live the rest of her life not knowing what her and Korra had. Mikasa assured her that she would keep all of them alive and would write to Asami as much as she could.

Asami turned back to her horse, waiting to take her to her father’s house. The soldiers were gone. The war had begun.

* * *

Four months passed before both armies met. Annie stood by Mikasa’s side as she addressed her soldiers. They felt united, not just by love but also by their connection.

But they were in love and having Mikasa support her made all of this so much easier to carry. It would take a long time, as the materials they needed to prepare for the siege would be slow to move. The months had given Annie enough time to ground herself. She was ready for the battle and knew how to keep her emotions reigned in.

She loved her father. She was certain that she was going to miss him for the rest of her life, but he had taught her how to be strong. He wouldn’t want her to show weakness now, and letting others see her emotions, was a weakness. Learning this initially had been difficult. While most perceived Annie as cold, it was hard for her not to be ruled by her feelings. There was a time when burying them had been a difficult task.

Until their first night of traveling to Lyons with the armies, Annie hadn’t voiced this to anyone. Yet, as she laid in Mikasa’s arms, she let herself give in and allowed her heart finally release. Mikasa was a good listener. She nodded and agreed that a queen or princess should not show her emotions to her people or to strangers.

“That doesn’t mean you need to hide it from family and friends,” Mikasa spoke softly. “You can talk to me. I know we’re already doing all we can, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t get to unload.”

So, every night, each of them confided their fears and hopes to each other. They talked about what happened to them during the day without restraint. It didn’t make their problems go away, but Annie still liked it. She liked that she could be free and show her emotions to Mikasa and not fear her judgement.

* * *

They were marching to the capital. Annie had spent most of her time before beginning the journey coming up with the perfect strategy. Before they left she had told Mikasa that the best way to attack the castle would be through the technique of sapping**. Today she explained the plan to the two armies.

They would dig a tunnel and support it with wooden beams. Once they had reached under the wall, they would burn all the beams causing the tunnel to collapse completely and take the wall with it. That would create a breach, allowing them to enter. Before finishing this, they would first attack the front of the castle with their belfries and catapults to create a diversion.

Annie was confident that this would work. Their enemies might have the upper hand now, but she knew that Reiner would not be able to predict her strategy. They could use the fact that he thought he was winning to beat him.

Even through her focus on the fight ahead, Annie knew that her heat was coming. She had put up with her heats on battlefields before. As chief of her army she couldn’t exactly put aside her duties because of them. Still, it was different now. She had Mikasa with her now.

They could easily spend the next three days enjoying each other and leave it at that. Annie was sure they could both use the relaxation, but she wanted more than that right now. She’d been thinking for a long time about it and she needed to talk to Mikasa.

Annie found her lover training soldiers. God, she was so beautiful when she was giving orders. The way she easily commanded the group with a sense of strength and regality was breathtaking. Annie loved watching her.

“We’re making good time,” Mikasa smiled when she approached Annie. “At this rate we’ll be there when we planned to be.”

“That’s good,” Annie didn’t want to talk about the journey right now. “Miki, I need to talk to you”

“Is something wrong?” Mikasa asked.

“No,” Annie loved seeing how much Mikasa cared. “Can we go somewhere private?”

Mikasa nodded. Annie lead her to their tent. It had made more sense for them to share the same one. While no one said anything, Annie was pretty sure that the armies had taken note of that. She was glad that they had. If the people following them saw how connected the two of them were, maybe it would make fighting side by side a little easier. For, while everyone had sworn their loyalty to both Annie and Mikasa, she knew that it must be hard for two armies that had once been at each other’s throats to stand together.

“I have an idea,” Annie started.

“Does it have something to do with your heat?” Mikasa purred. She took a step closer to Annie as she said this. Annie knew that she must have been able to smell it nearing.

“Yes,” Annie nodded.

“I have a few ideas too,” Mikasa flirted. Annie wanted to laugh, but she kept herself serious. This wasn’t just her asking Mikasa for sex or company. She had a real question that she didn’t know how Mikasa was going to react to.

“I think we should have a child,” she stated.

Mikasa blinked at her. That was about the reaction that Annie thought she was going to receive.

“If we have an heir, I think it will help my people to realize that they won’t be at a disadvantage with this union,” Annie explained. “They’ll realize that we are equal, and our child will someday rule both kingdoms equally. He or she will be both Lyonese and Nivan after all.”

Mikasa nodded. Annie couldn’t tell what was going on in her head.

“My heat is coming,” Annie stated even though Mikasa had already known this. “I didn’t take my herbal beverage.”

Mikasa still didn’t say anything, but Annie knew that this was stirring up something inside of her. She wasn’t indifferent to what Annie was proposing.

“I thought that maybe in a few months we could announce the news,” Annie added. “Once we’ve defeated Reiner and I’ve taken my crown back.”

She took a step closer to Mikasa. The silence was too much. She knew that Mikasa had a strong feeling one way or the other, she could see that in her face and feel it radiating from her. Mikasa had to say something.

“What do you think?” Annie asked.

Slowly, Mikasa reached forward, her hands gently roamed Annie’s body. A lustful look was taking over her. Annie watched her harden through the tight pants and couldn’t help the rush that sent through her.

“You want me to breed you, Annie,” Mikasa purred. It was more of a statement than a question. “I’ll do it this night, I’ll fill your womb over and over, until you literally can’t walk anymore.”

Those words pushed Annie into a whirl of passion. At that moment, she felt her heat arrive, and her body grow weak and needy in Mikasa’s arms. She captured Mikasa’s mouth with her own, reveling in the taste of her. Thoughts of what they could create together lit a fire inside of her.

They made love all night, both spurred on by the thought of a child bringing them even closer together. Their child would unite not just their kingdoms but the two of them. They would make not just a royal family, but a loving one.

They tried again the second and third day as well.

* * *

Asami joined the armies when they were a day away from arriving at the capital. She’d spent most of her journey there trying to find the words she would say when she would finally see Korra again. In her pocket was the only letter Korra had sent her over their long separation.

She wanted to be angry. She wanted to scream and yell and tell Korra that she was done putting up with all of this. She wanted Korra to give her an answer for once, and to be able to know exactly where she stood. If things were different, she would have demanded this. Asami had never once let someone walk over her whether they were a lover or not.

But they were at war. Tomorrow Mikasa and Annie would determine if they needed to fight, and if they did Korra would be in the thick of it. Korra could die. She could walk into the battle and not come back. She could be cut down and think that Asami resented her.

As much as she refused to let herself believe that this would happen, Asami couldn’t allow her last words to Korra be an argument. When the fighting will be over she would make Korra tell her why she was treating her like this. When they were both safe they could figure out if they were even supposed to be together at all. For now, Asami would kiss Korra and pretend that everything was alright. They all had enough to deal with.

When Mikasa found out that Korra had only written to Asami once, she had different thoughts. Asami knew how protective Mikasa could be over those close to her, but months after months of keeping her feelings bottled up, she needed to confide in someone.

“Don’t worry about it,” Asami tried to tell her friend.

“We’ve been traveling for months,” Mikasa said in a furious voice. “The least she could do was respond to you.”

“I’m not defending her,” Asami sighed. “Just please stay out of it.”

“You’re my best friend,” Mikasa looked like she was about to explode. “I’m going to talk to her.”

“No,” Asami caught Mikasa’s arm. “Please. You’re just going to mess everything up.”

“Korra messed everything up,” Mikasa hissed.

“We don’t have time for this.” It was Annie who spoke now. There was a cold look in her eyes. It reminded Asami of when they had first met her. Her expression softened slightly when she looked at Asami. “I’m sorry. We’re going to talk to the enemy soon.”

They had only just arrived at the capital, but Asami knew both sides were anxious to figure out their next play.

“I’ve asked for a meeting with Reiner,” Annie told Mikasa. “He accepted.”

“With what conditions?” Mikasa asked.

“That I meet with him alone,” Annie’s eyes narrowed. “He only wants myself and my delegation to enter the castle.”

“That’s insane,” Mikasa scoffed.

“I know.” A small smirk formed on Annie’s mouth. “That’s why I refused. We don’t need to bend to his rules.”

“Good,” Mikasa nodded. “They can meet us on our terms.”

The conversation was interrupted by a blonde boy rushing into the tent. He had been introduced to Asami as Annie’s cousin Armin. Judging from the expression on his face, he came with news. Asami was surprised when Korra followed him into the room, looking equally as grave.

“What is it?” Annie asked.

“Reiner has a new deal,” Armin told her. “He says that if you come to the castle, he’ll send Levi here as a gesture of honesty.”

“Who is that?” Mikasa asked.

“He’s one of the most skilled nobles of Lyons,” Armin answered. “I didn’t realize he was with the conspirators. Last I heard, he didn’t want to pick a side.”

“Who delivered this message?” Annie asked.

“Bertholdt,” Armin answered. “He wanted me to add that he would be present during any negotiations and promises that nothing will happen to you. But I wouldn’t trust him or anyone with Reiner at this point.”

“Right,” Annie hummed. “So, Reiner wants us to hold Levi hostage until I return?”

“Something like that,” Armin nodded. “He thinks it’s a fair trade.”

Asami watched Mikasa scoff again. She tried to make eye contact with Korra, they hadn’t had a chance to talk much and she wasn’t sure how the battle nearing, was affecting her. However, Korra’s eyes were trained on Annie, who was looking more contemplated than she should give the situation.

“Tell him I accept,” Annie stated.

“What?” Mikasa rounded on her. “It’s too dangerous.”

“They won’t come here on our terms,” Annie replied. “And they certainly won’t let an enemy army march into the castle.”

“It’s a trap,” Mikasa pressed. “It’s a trap and they’re not even trying to hide that.”

“Reiner wouldn’t leave a noble as influential as Levi in an enemy camp,” Annie argued.

“And you’ll stake your life on that?” Mikasa demanded.

“I trust Bertholdt,” Annie said honestly. “He may stand with Reiner, but we were friends for a long time. When we were young he was in love with me. He won’t betray me. Not to mention, this is the only plan that doesn’t risk any of the lives of my people.”

“I don’t like it,” Korra was the one who spoke now.

“I’m not asking any of you to,” Annie said firmly. “But you can’t stop me.”

“Please, Annie” Mikasa’s hand touched Annie’s arm. Asami realized that this was as intimate as she’d let herself be in such a formal setting. “This scares me.”

“I’m sorry,” Annie pursed her lips. “I have to do this.”

* * *

Annie entered the castle with five of her most highly trained soldiers. Another five were escorting Levi to their camp. Annie had hoped that she would have a second to speak with him before going to meet Reiner, but they only exchanged a guarded glance.

Annie hadn’t known Levi well. On some level it made sense that he would choose to support Reiner’s side instead of her’s, but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel a sting of defense. She’d fought with this man before. He should be loyal to her dead father, not his murderer.

With teeth gritted she walked into the grand building that had once inspired a very young her to look into architecture—the building where her parents had married, her teachers had chided at her, and her father had raised her. Everything looked the same, and that felt wrong somehow. Part of her had imagined the conquerors to have built her world into a sick and evil carnation of it. Yet, everything appeared civilized and calm.

“I didn’t think you’d actually show up,” Reiner greeted her.

She hated the confidence he had. Just looking at him made her blood churn. She shouldn’t be here trying to talk politics with him. She should be tearing him to pieces for daring to take the throne from her—daring to spill her father’s blood.

Bertholdt stood next to him. He was doing a good job of avoiding Annie’s eyes. She wasn’t going to let herself think that it did hurt that he had chosen Reiner over her. At the end of the day she wasn’t all that surprised. She had seen how much easier it was for him to follow than make his own decisions, and maybe he had felt a little betrayed as well when Annie had agreed to the treaty. Maybe all of them had. That still gave them no right to do what they did.

“We had an agreement,” she uttered.

A smirk formed on Reiner’s face. That was the moment, Annie realized that maybe she should have listened to Mikasa and Korra. The next thing she knew her party was surrounded.

“Agreements are easily broken,” Reiner said in a proud voice.

Annie pulled out her sword, but it was already too late. Her weapon was wrenched from her and her soldiers were cut through before she could even tell them not to try fighting.

“Stop!” she watched the people who were only here because of her, fall one by one. Her eyes turned to Bertholdt. “Please, you don’t have to do this!”

“I’m afraid we do.” Reiner delivered a blow to Annie’s stomach.

She blocked the next one, using his weight against him. They both knew that she was better at hand to hand combat than him, that must have been why his soldiers stepped in then, knocking her to the ground.

“Scared of a fair fight, Reiner?” Annie spat. Her mouth tasted the blood and every part of her hurt, but she wasn’t going to let go of her pride. Not just yet.

He kicked her hard. Had she not been wearing armor, it would have been enough to break her hips. She couldn’t stand up. Her enemies were towering over her and she couldn’t do anything about it. Was this what her father had seen before they ended him?

Reiner pulled her up by her hair and dragged her to the castle walls. For a moment, she thought he was going to throw her over. Silently, she prayed that Mikasa and her had not succeeded in their attempts to produce an heir. She knew that losing her would hurt Mikasa, but the thought of their child never even having the chance to come into the world would destroy her.

But Reiner didn’t throw Annie. Instead he hauled her up for the kingdom and for her army to see. Everyone could see her as the broken and shattered girl, she had sworn never to become. This was worse than falling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Trebuchet  
> It is a type of catapult, a common type of siege engine which uses a swinging arm to throw a projectile. They are typically large constructions (up to 30 meters [100 feet] in height or more) made primarily of wood, usually reinforced with metal, leather, rope, and other materials. They are usually immobile and must be assembled on-site.
> 
> ** Sapping:  
> A "mine" was a tunnel dug to destabilise and bring down castles and other fortifications. The technique could be used only when the fortification was not built on solid rock. It was developed as a response to stone built castles that could not be burned like earlier-style wooden forts.  
> A tunnel would be excavated under the outer defences either to provide access into the fortification or more often to collapse the walls. These tunnels were supported by temporary wooden props as the digging progressed, just as in any mine. Once the excavation was complete, the mine was filled with combustible material. When lit it would burn away the props leaving the structure above unsupported and liable to collapse.  
> To save effort attackers would start the digging as near as possible to the wall or tower to be undermined. This exposed the sappers to enemy fire so it was necessary to provide some sort of defence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually Ereri!
> 
> And we are always happy when you leave comments.

Eren had been preparing with the soldiers when Annie had decided that she was actually going to walk into the enemy’s hands. He hadn’t expected to get a say in it, but when Armin voiced that he thought this was a bad idea, Eren had easily agreed.

When they took the noble that they were supposed to hold until Annie returned into their custody, Mikasa placed Eren in charge. He hadn’t argued. He could tell how stressed she was.

After making sure they had enough soldiers guarding the alpha noble, he joined his sister at the front of the camp. Her eyes were trained on the castle, as if the building itself would tell her what was going on inside of it. They didn’t talk. He knew she didn’t want to.

Suddenly, there was movement at the top of the castle walls. Mikasa quickly raised her telescope to her eyes. Eren watched as anticipation turned to fear, then to a dangerous, silent anger.

“No,” Mikasa took a step back. The telescope fell from her hands.

Eren had only ever seen her this shocked once before. It had been the day their father died. It was unexpected. Eren remembered crying and holding his mother. Mikasa wouldn’t accept comfort from either of them. Her grief and hatred of a world that would take her father from her pushed her away from the rest of them. That had been the most awful day of Eren’s life.

Pulling himself back to the present, he picked up the telescope, looking at the castle walls in time to see a tall blonde man dragging a beaten and broken Annie back inside of the building. This was bad. This was worse than bad.

“Mikasa,” he turned to his sister. He needed to calm her down. They needed to think—to come up with some sort of plan. He needed her to breathe.

“We received a message from the castle!” Armin all but cried as he ran up to the two of them.

He was pale. Eren could tell he was just as furious as Mikasa. He just wasn’t used to reacting with rage, instead there was a cold terror in his voice. He was Annie’s cousin. Eren didn’t know if they were close, but even if they weren’t, that had to hurt to see her like that.

“What is it?” Mikasa hissed.

“Reiner asks that we surrender, or he’ll kill Annie,” Armin uttered.

“And if we kill the noble they gave us?” Mikasa’s voice was venomous.

“I don’t think he cares,” Armin’s words shrunk. “He wouldn’t have given him to us if he did.”

“Damnit,” Mikasa spat. “I told her not to go!”

“Mikasa,” Eren grabbed hold of her arm.

“I told her it was a trap,” she was crying now.

“It’s alright—” Eren tried but Mikasa rounded on him.

“How is it alright?” She demanded. “How is any of this alright?"

Eren didn’t know what to say. He wished he did. He wished he could make things better.

“Get everyone together,” she ordered. “We need to talk about what we do now.”

Word traveled fast among the armies. It wasn’t long before Eren was certain that everyone was aware of the situation. The nobles of both sides that had pledged to fight gathered in Mikasa’s tent. Eren stood next to Armin, who without Annie was the leader of the Lyonese army. Korra and Asami were there as well, Eren understood that the nobles were allowing their presence in the hope that it would calm Mikasa down. They didn’t know her well enough to realize that nothing could calm this.

“We’re going to surrender,” Mikasa declared.

“That’s insane,” one of the Lyonese nobles argued. “We’re not retreating after all of this.”

Several of the other nobles nodded, but most seemed afraid to be the one to speak against Mikasa.

“He said he’d kill her,” Mikasa reminded them. “She’s supposed to be your queen, where is your loyalty?”

“To our country,” Armin was the one who spoke now. “Mikasa, I’m upset too. I want her back safely, and if I was certain that surrendering would grant us that, I wouldn’t argue with you. But he might still kill her. He’s already proved himself to be a liar.”

“We don’t even know that surrendering would mean peace,” a Nivan noble told them. “He could attack Niva once we have surrendered or exact his revenge on the nobles that stayed loyal to Princess Annie.”

“That’s what I’m saying,” Armin agreed. “I love her too, but I won’t risk the lives of two kingdoms for one person. You know she wouldn’t want you to do that.”

Eren saw the conflict on his sister’s face. The Mikasa he’d known before this marriage wouldn’t be so hesitant. She would always put the lives of her people first, no matter who was at risk. She must love Annie very deeply.

“You’re right,” Mikasa’s tone was defeated. “We’ll come up with a better strategy in the morning. For now, make sure that the men don’t lose their spirits.”

Armin and the other nobles nodded. Eren watched them leave. Mikasa waited until him, Korra, and Asami were her only audience before breaking down.

She spent the rest of the night trying to keep her sobs at bay. Eren and the others tried to console her. Asami even brought her lute, but that wasn’t enough to soothe her. Somewhere, Eren knew that this was because Mikasa did not want to be soothed and the best thing they could do, was to leave her alone. Still, it hurt to see her like this, hearing her crying from afar would hurt even more.

Eren didn’t say anything about Annie, knowing that just saying her name was only going to push Mikasa further. Korra unfortunately hadn’t thought that.

“She’s not gone yet,” she tried. “She won’t let them kill her without a fight.”

“Why are you even here?” Mikasa asked her sharply. Eren watched as all the anger and aggression building up inside his sister, was misdirected.

“What?” Korra blinked at her.

“Leave, Korra,” Mikasa spat.

“Mikasa stop it,” Asami attempted to speak up.

“No,” Mikasa hissed. “Just because you want to stay with someone who isn’t good enough for you, doesn’t mean I have to put up with her.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Defense filled Korra’s voice. “You’re being a selfish brat right now. We’re all scared for Annie, this isn’t about you.”

“Korra!” Asami all but shouted. “She was right, just go.”

Korra’s eyes widen. Her words seemed to only now catch up to her.

“I didn’t mean to—” She started, but Eren knew how this was going to end.

“No, come on,” he took hold on her arm. “Asami can handle this.”

He led her out of the tent, pretending they couldn’t still hear Mikasa’s sobs. Asami really could handle it. This was probably for the best. Mikasa had always been better at being vulnerable around her than Eren. When he was younger he used to be jealous of that.

“What I said,” Korra stammered.

“It doesn’t matter,” Eren told her firmly. “She’ll calm down in the morning.”

Mikasa might have meant the words she hurled at Korra, but Eren knew that she’d still regret them. They were all being pushed to their limits right now. It was bound to come out in horrible ways.

“She’s right, you know,” Korra told him in a hollow voice.

“What?” Eren gave her a confused look.

“Asami is too good for me,” Korra murmured.

“Don’t do this now,” Eren sighed. “We have more important things to dwell on,”

“You’re right,” she nodded, then forced a clearly fake smile. “Don’t worry about me.”

He didn’t try to follow when she walked away. With Mikasa in the state she was in, there was a chance that it would fall to Eren to make decisions on behalf of Niva until she was stable. He didn’t have the time or energy to worry about whatever was going on with Mikasa’s friends’ relationship.

It was late. He knew that he should be trying to go to sleep, but he wasn’t tired at all. Stress and apprehension corseted through his blood. If he tried to sleep, he would only drive himself crazy with worrying about the day ahead of them.

Without fully realizing what he was doing, his feet took him to the tent that was currently serving as a prison for the Lyonese noble, they’d been given in exchange for Annie. Before going to check on Mikasa, Eren was supposed to be the one taking care of him. He found the guards he’d assigned outside of the tent. He nodded at them before entering.

The alpha —he’d been told his name was Levi— was currently tied up. They hadn’t initially needed to restrain him. Eren figured the soldier, he’d left in charge had done this once the news of what Reiner had done to Annie reached them.

“You are happy your plan worked?” Eren asked him.

He wasn’t sure if he came here for answers or just for someone to yell at. He was sick of having to be the composed one. He’d spent his whole life with Mikasa and his mother treating him like the more emotional and less mature of the pair of them. Yet, now Mikasa was a mess and he was expected to just step up somehow. He didn’t even have time to be pissed about it, because given everything that was going on, it didn’t seem a worthy cause to upset him.,

“Are you here to take your anger out on me?” Levi asked bitterly.

“Maybe,” Eren shrugged. He took a seat on the floor a few feet away from the man. He didn’t know why he was here, he just knew that there wasn’t anywhere else he should be right now.

“Will you tell me what happened?” Levi asked after a moment.

“Excuse me?” Eren gave him a narrowed gaze.

“Your men won’t speak to me,” Levi sighed.

“That’s probably because you helped Reiner capture Annie,” Eren crossed his arms.

“I did not!” Levi spat. “I never sided with that man.”

“Right,” the beta scoffed. “I believe that.”

“I came because I wanted to help with negotiations,” Levi’s voice dipped. Eren could hear regret in it. Either he was telling the truth, or he was a good actor. “I wanted peace not to be used as a bargaining chip. I took no part in Reiner’s putsch.”

“And how am I supposed to believe that?” Eren asked.

“Maybe the fact that they served me up as bait,” Levi’s tone was hateful. Eren supposed, he would be just as mad in that position. He remembered Annie telling him that she respected this man. Maybe he wasn’t lying.

“So, you want peace, then?” Eren asked warily.

“Yes,” the alpha stated. “Are you even listening?”

“Then help us,” Eren propositioned.

“What?” Levi blinked at him.

“You were on enemy lines,” Eren reminded him. “You have to know something. We need a plan now, that’s all. If you talk to Mikasa—“

“I don’t think your princess will listen to me,” Levi cut him off.

Eren had to agree with that. Mikasa would probably cut through Levi before she’d hear a single word he had to say. That was how angry she was.

“You’re right,” Eren thought for a moment. “I have a better idea. I’ll be right back.”

He jumped to his feet. He was going to act, whether his sister expected him to or not.

“Could you at least explain first?” Levi asked.

“Nope,” Eren flashed him a grin before running from the tent. He doubted that Korra would have gone to bed already and he needed her help for this.

He found her in her tent with a pensive look on her face. She seemed surprised and mildly annoyed at him bursting in on her. However, when he explained the situation, she didn’t hesitate to follow him. Somewhere Eren recognized that both had been waiting for a chance to prove themselves. This really was going to be the only one they’d get.

“You’re Princess Annie’s secretary,” Levi stated when Korra entered with Eren.

“My name is Korra,” her tone wasn’t welcoming, but it wasn’t hard either. She was the right person to do this.

“I’ve seen you before,” Levi informed her. He looked back to Eren. “Why did you bring her?”

“I thought it might make talking easier,” Eren shrugged. Him and Korra sat in front of Levi.

“Please,” Korra started. “Do you know anything that might help us free Annie?”

“You want peace,” Eren reminded him. “If Annie dies that’s not what either country is going to get.”

“We know you didn’t want to pick a side,” Korra added. “But now if you don’t help us, you’re picking theirs.”

“You want to save her?” Levi asked.

“Yes,” Eren nodded.

“I can’t promise anything,” he told them.

“No one can at this point,” Eren understood. “We just need somewhere to start.”

“There’s a narrow secret tunnel in the castle,” Levi said. “It was put there in case the castle was taken, and the royal family needed to escape.”

“I’ve never heard of a tunnel in the castle,” Korra voiced.

“That’s why it’s called secret,” Levi rolled his eyes. “Only a few nobles and some selected guards even know about it. It’s rarely ever used.”

“So, we could use it to get her out,” Eren realized.

“The only problem is, it should be heavily guarded,” Levi continued.

“If we can get into the castle, I can ask the help of the gypsy community, I grew up in,” Korra suggested. “Annie’s father was the one that stopped discrimination against us. I doubt they’re happy about Reiner taking the throne.”

“Even with help, it’s a less than one percent chance of success,” Levi said flatly. “And once we get to Annie, we might not be able to get her out. As soon as Reiner knowns we’re there, he’ll outnumber us.”

“So, we need a diversion,” Eren started.

“That wasn’t what I was suggesting, but—”

“But it might work,” Eren cut Levi off. “If our armies attack the castle at the same time as a smaller party enters the tunnel, we might have a chance.”

“It’s still risky,” Korra said. “We don’t even know where they’re keeping Annie.”

“Probably in the prison,” Levi stated. “It’s the most secure location, not to mention I am sure Reiner loves the irony of the rightful heir to the throne being locked in a cell.”

“If she’s not there, we won’t have time to check anywhere else,” Korra pointed out. “If we’re wrong, she is dead.”

Silence fell upon the three of them. Korra was right. This might be the end, not just for Annie but for all of them. Eren thought about his sister, probably still shaking with sobs of fear and regret. He thought about how long he’d followed her in the hopes that they would finally have peace. He thought about how little he’d accomplished compared to her.

“I’m in,” he decided. “I’ll do it. You two can come with me if you want, but I’m going.”

“You’re dead without a guide,” Levi informed him.

“I don’t care,” Eren shot back.

“That was me volunteering, brat.” Levi sighed.

“Oh,” Eren uttered. “Alright. Thanks.”

“I’ll come too,” Korra told them. “I’m not going to live my life knowing I had the chance to save her and didn’t.”

Eren nodded. They had a plan. He’d tell it to his sister in the morning. For now, he would try to sleep. He needed all the rest he could get.

* * *

In the morning Eren told Mikasa their idea. Korra accompanied him but didn’t say anything. Eren knew that her and Mikasa weren’t going to address what had been said last night. He almost wished they would, even if it wasted time there was a chance it could clear the awkward tension. They really couldn’t afford the drama right now.

“Annie told me about a tunnel,” Mikasa said when Eren had finished.

“Really?” Relief flooded him. That meant that Levi had been telling the truth. While Eren had wanted to believe him, he knew that it would be foolish to blindly trust someone in his position.

“She didn’t tell me where it was,” Mikasa continued. “Only that it existed.”

“But that’s confirmation,” Eren all but exclaimed. They could act on their plan now.

“Yes,” Mikasa pursed her lips. Eren could see the hesitance in her face. She wasn’t completely convinced yet. “I still don’t know if we can trust this man.”

Eren nodded.

“I don’t like the idea of putting your lives in his hands,” she said bitterly.

“We don’t have a lot of other choices,” Eren reminded her. “Not if we want to both win and save Annie.”

He watched the conflict dance on Mikasa’s face. She really was in a tough position. This was why he’d never envied her eligibility to the throne. Being the leader meant that she had to put other things ahead of what she wanted. She had to make sacrifices that Eren would never begin to understand the weight of and live with their consequences.

“Take me to him,” she decided. “If he’s lying, I might be able to tell.”

Eren led her to the tent they were keeping Levi. He didn’t voice that if Levi was in fact deceiving them, he doubted that any of them would be able to figure him out. Somewhere, Mikasa had already agreed to Eren’s plan. Right now, she was just trying to convince herself that it was the right choice. Eren wouldn’t stop her.

He wanted to do this, both for himself and for her. He didn’t know Annie well, but he knew that she made his sister happy. He didn’t want Mikasa to have to lose her.

Levi looked restless when they entered his tent. Eren doubted he’d been able to rest much through the night. His expression was wary as he regarded them. Eren could tell he trusted Mikasa about as much as she trusted him.

“I’m guessing he told you his plan,” Levi spoke first. There was a cold confidence to him that Eren knew most people wouldn’t have in this situation. Eren wondered if there was ever a time where he wasn’t collected.

“Yes,” Mikasa stated. “Do you think it will work?”

“I hope it will,” Levi said blandly. “If not, I’m as dead as he is.”

Eren watched Mikasa stiffen. Reminding her that Eren’s life was on the line right now, wasn’t the best tactic. She knew that Eren knew how to handle himself in battle, but this was more than just fighting by her side. He had never embarked on anything this risky.

“How are we supposed to trust you?” Mikasa asked him directly. “For all we know, Reiner sent you here to trick us.”

“Reiner sent me here to get rid of me,” Levi said darkly. “I didn’t choose a side initially because I do not want another war. I promise you, I’m loyal to the rightful ruler.”

“Annie is the rightful ruler,” Mikasa uttered.

“I know,” Levi’s gaze hardened. “And I’ll share in the blame that she’s in danger now. If you let me try to save her, I will not fail you.”

For a moment, none of them spoke. Levi’s words hung in the air around them. There was something about the look in his eyes that drew Eren in. He couldn’t help noticing the controlled strength that laid in both this voice and body. Levi was incredibly attractive, there was no denying that.

If they had met differently, Eren was certain that this would have been the first thing he noticed about the man. If they had met differently, Eren doubted Levi would give him the time of day. He might be royal family, but Levi was of rank as well and Eren was sure he had better taste than overemotional sheltered betas.

Eren pushed these thoughts away. This was not the time or place. Dwelling on silly feelings was only going to distract him from the task at hand. They were at war. He couldn’t afford to be attracted to this man.

“Alright,” Mikasa broke the silence. She turned to Korra. “Untie him. Levi, you’ll lead Eren, Korra, and a few of my most trusted soldiers through the tunnel. I’m obligated to stay with my army, so I’m leaving this to you. Armin and I will meet with the nobles to decide what are next course of action is.”

“We won’t let you down,” Eren promised.

“I know you won’t,” Mikasa’s eyes met his. He could see all the worry she was refusing to voice. This was going to be dangerous. He understood that.

* * *

In the afternoon Mikasa called the nobles together for a meeting. She was much more collected than the last time she had done so. Eren was glad. They needed her to lead them. Without Annie, the final decisions of their actions rested on her and Armin. No one of the people gathered round in the tent knew what the outcome of the next day was going to be.

Eren noticed Korra standing by Asami off to the side. None of the nobles objected to their presence this time either. Asami looked tired, but Eren had a feeling that it had less to do with what Korra and Mikasa had said the night before and more to do with the approaching battle. It wasn’t his place to be critical, but he couldn’t help wondering why they couldn’t have chosen a better time to sort out their relationship problems.

Then again, he wasn’t exactly one to talk given how he couldn’t resist noticing how handsome Levi was. Well, at least he wasn’t acting on that. Not that he thought anything would really come of him trying to make a move. He knew where he stood with guys like Levi.

“I think we should attack,” Armin started. From the nods and murmurs around the tent, Eren had a feeling he wasn’t just speaking for himself. It made sense that the other nobles had gone to him after how distraught Mikasa had been in the meeting the night before.

“Agreed,” Mikasa stated. “I propose we go back to the plan Annie and I originally discussed.”

“That seems to be our best option,” Armin nodded.

They spent the next hour working out exactly how they would utilize the technique of sapping. It was decided that they would begin to dig a tunnel under the southeastern wall that night. In the morning they would attack the front of the castle first, diverting the enemy’s attention from that area. Then they would set the fire collapsing the tunnel and attack through the breach.

“I can lead the first group through the breach,” Armin declared. “The inhabitants won’t support the attack of another army, but they’ll be more hesitant to fight against us.”

Everyone agreed on the strategy. Eren watched the nobles disperse, most of them to give orders to their soldiers. They didn’t have a lot of time to spare.

Mikasa sent a message to Reiner saying that they needed further negotiations before they decided if they would surrender or not. All of them hoped that this would buy Annie some time. Eren prayed that she was still alive. He knew that Mikasa refused to even think that her life was lost, but it was hard not to consider how possible that was. They couldn’t predict Reiner’s movements, he might have already killed her when the armies had not surrendered immediately.

As the day faded into night, the soldiers began to dig the tunnel for the sapping. They worked as silently as possible. They couldn’t afford to be given away. This was their only shot. Mikasa supervised them but passed her shift to Armin a few hours later.

That was when she gathered the three other soldiers that would accompany Eren, Korra, and Levi on their mission. All six of them dressed in casual clothes. Once they were out of the tunnel, they would have to pass as normal citizens of Lyons in order to get to the to prison. Mikasa chose one Lyonese soldier and two Nivan. Eren knew that this was in an attempt to prove that they were all equal in their want for peace and Annie’s freedom.

The group needed to move quickly and hope that their luck did not run out. They had until the end of the night to get to the entrance of the tunnel. At first light, they would enter the tunnel.

“Be safe,” Mikasa advised her brother as they parted.

“I will,” he promised her. “I’ll bring her back with me.”

“I know,” Mikasa nodded. She looked more fearful than hopeful.

Her and Korra didn’t speak, but they exchanged a nod and a gaze that was almost warm. Had the words for the night before not been so true to each of them, Eren doubted that they’d be as uncomfortable now. There were many reasons that Eren hoped that they would all survive this day. The two of them having the chance to apologize and clear the air was one of them.

Mikasa watched them go. Eren chose not to turn back as he walked away. He didn’t want her to know how anxious he was. There was a lot riding on him. He was scared he’d mess it up.

Just before they were out of the camp, Eren saw Asami run to them. Korra slowed her horse and jump off to catch the breathless Asami in her arms. Eren felt bad watching the exchange. It should have been private, but that wasn’t something the situation afforded any of them.

“Come back safe,” Asami begged, pulling Korra close.

“I love you,” Korra uttered before pulling out of the embrace.

She got back on her horse then, and the group quickly continued their journey. Eren stole a glance behind them and saw Asami still standing there, watching them go. She hadn’t had the chance to respond.

* * *

They entered the tunnel when the sun was about to rise. It was time. Levi lead the group to the tunnel. It was as narrow as he’d described it. Only two of them could walk through at a time. Eren decided that it would make the most sense for him and Levi to go first. The other four could follow behind in groups of two. They were all armed. If they met with any resistance, Eren and Levi would be the first to encounter it.

“Have you been through here before?” Eren asked. He kept his voice soft so that if there was anyone ahead of them they couldn’t hear them approaching. Still, the complete silence was wearing on him. They were all nervous enough, he needed some sort of distraction.

“Once,” Levi told him.

“During an emergency?” Eren asked.

“No,” Levi’s voice was firm. “I was just being shown it. The castle hasn’t been taken in centuries.”

“Sorry I asked,” Eren said sheepishly.

“I never thought that something like this could happen,” Levi sighed. “I never liked Reiner, but this is insane.”

“Yeah,” Eren agreed. “So, you don’t think that they’re warranted?”

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m on your side,” Levi sounded annoyed. That wasn’t Eren’s intention.

“I know,” he said quickly. “I just mean, they did this because they think Lyons is going to be dependent of Niva. That didn’t worry you at all?”

“I know Annie,” Levi answered. “Not well or personally, but I’ve seen how she leads. I doubt she’d let anyone make her dependent.”

“Right,” Eren nodded.

“I was just happy the fighting was at an end,” Levi admitted. “I’ve lost too much in that war.”

“I’m sorry,” Eren said softly.

“It’s not your fault,” Levi brushed off.

“I was fighting on the other side,” Eren pointed out. “You could argue that it was.”

“And do you blame me or Annie or Korra for the people you’ve lost in the battles?” Levi asked him.

“No,” Eren shook his head.

“Then it’s not fair for me to blame you,” he said. “I’m not new to the idea of war. There is always more than one side, and no one ever thinks that they’re the ones in the wrong.”

“You think Reiner thinks he’s in the right?” Eren asked.

“In his own twisted way, yes,” Levi answered. “I’m sure all of them do. Not that it matters.”

“What makes you say that?” Eren blinked at him.

“Right and wrong shouldn’t be what drives us,” Levi told him. “It’s never what starts or ends wars and it’s not going to help us today. What matters is protecting the people we care about.”

“Annie,” Eren uttered.

“All of Lyons,” Levi added. “And Niva as well, although I’ll admit I care less about your kingdom than my own.”

“Right,” Eren hummed.

“Now will you quit playing twenty questions with me?” Levi didn’t sound half as annoyed as Eren was pretty sure he was trying to.

Before Eren could think of a retort, Levi was pushing him backwards. It took a second for Eren to register why. There were six guards in front of them. The narrowness of the tunnel and the darkness around them prevented them from seeing them earlier. Eren drew his sword, but before he could even take a step closer, Levi had already slain three of the guards.

Eren thrusted his sword into the fourth, but only narrowly missed a fatal blow from the fifth. He kicked the man forward with his right left. That pushed him into the wall were Levi could easily run him through. The beta just watched as the alpha killed the last one in a quick blow.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Eren gaped.

“Impressed?” Levi asked dryly. There was a smirk playing on his lips.

“Yes,” Eren wasn’t going to deny that.

“Come on,” Levi beckoned him. “We need to keep moving. There will be more where these came from.”

“I’m not scared,” Eren felt the need to say.

“I didn’t say you were,” Levi replied. “I won’t add that I’ll protect you, since I figure you’ll find that patronizing.”

Eren was glad that Levi couldn’t see the blush that had formed on his cheeks.

Eventually they reached the end of the tunnel. There were more soldiers there to guard the entrance. Korra and the others weren’t far behind, so Eren knew that the odds wouldn’t be so against their favor for very long. Still, six against almost twenty wasn’t a fair fight.

Eren fought as hard as he could but doubted that he would have made it this far if he hadn’t been accompanied by someone like Levi. They were able to hold the guards off, and when the others came they won the fight. Eren didn’t voice it, but he knew that this was mainly due to Levi’s skill.

They headed for the prison. There was only a small amount of time that they had to do this. They had to move quickly and efficiently.

It wasn’t long after they had left the tunnel that they heard Mikasa’s horn. That was their signal. The battle had begun.

The six of them hurried to the prison. Eren could hear the far away battle sounds. That was where the rest of his friends were. Mikasa was giving her all right now and depending on him to save Annie while she did. When the sounds of fighting and panic turned into what Eren could only describe as a large rock falling, he knew that the sapping had worked. Everything was going to according to the plan.

There were guards at the prison. Instead of trying to sneak past them, Levi charged head on. Eren and the others joined him. Adrenaline coursed through him as he fought. It mixed with the anger that he was used to feeling on the battlefield. They couldn’t afford to let these people stand in their way.

Levi took the set of keys from the head guard’s dead body and they ran into the building. It didn’t take long to find Annie. Her cell was bigger than the others, and probably more secure. Levi quickly unlocked the bars, but Korra was the first one to run into the room.

“Are you okay?” Her voice was frantic. Eren hadn’t known that she could seem this afraid.

“Korra?” Annie groaned. She was in bad shape. The injuries that she’d been dealt at the wall, hadn’t been treated. Even her voice sounded pained.

“We need to go,” Levi told them.

“She can’t walk,” Korra told him. Eren doubted that Annie could even stand.

“I’ll carry her,” he volunteered. As gently as he could, he took her body on his back. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly.

“We don’t have much time,” Levi shouted as they fled the prison. “If we can just get back to the tunnel—”

Levi’s strategy died when they saw what laid waiting for them at the tunnel’s entrance. They had been so careful, but despite the confusion of the simultaneous attack, Reiner seemed to have caught on to their plan. There were enough soldiers waiting for their return to kill them, even someone as skilled as Levi. It looked like even if he needed his soldiers to fight the siege, he still refused to let Annie go.

Eren felt rage swell in his throat. Why couldn’t this man just leave them alone? He wanted to fight, even though the odds were so clearly against them. He wanted to kill every last man that tried to hurt his sister’s wife.

“We can’t stay out here in the open,” Korra brought them back to earth.

“I know that,” Levi barked. He was just as angry as Eren.

“We need to hide,” Eren voiced.

“I’m open to suggestions,” Levi said bitterly.

“Follow me,” Korra took the lead. “My people aren’t far from here, they’ll shelter us.”

“Right,” Levi nodded.

Eren and the others followed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pictures of a sapping in medieval time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell me in the comments what you thought about the smut in the story. We are not experienced to write it and I was wondering if it was hot or not. Do not hesitate to criticize if needed. There are 4 smut moments: korrasami then mikannie first sex then mikannie first sex without heat then mikannie rough sex. Can you tell me the best and the worst and why?  
> Thank you in advance. I need your impressions for my future stories.

The gypsy community welcomed them with open arms. They were in a secluded enough area that Eren didn’t fear Reiner’s soldiers finding them. Annie was currently being tended to by Korra. One of the gypsy healers had given them supplies to bandage and treat the wounds. Eren waited in a different area. He doubted that him hovering over would help them work.

He had left Levi with the group, though after hearing him apologize to Annie. The sorrow and regret in his voice made Eren feel bad for ever questioning if he was trustworthy. Levi clearly cared a lot about his country. He talked a lot about not letting right or wrong motivate him, but Eren doubted that he was ever not in the right. He knew Annie would forgive him. He was just trying to stop a war with the least amount of deaths as possible. That’s what they all were doing.

Eren was pulled away from his thoughts by the object of them sitting next to him. He didn’t know why Levi wasn’t still with Annie and Korra or the other soldiers they’d brought with them. They seemed better company than Eren.

“How are you holding up?” Levi asked him.

“Fine,” Eren replied.

“Really?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“No,” Eren confessed. “I’m angry.”

“Yeah,” Levi sighed. “Me too, kid.”

Eren bit back his impulse to inform Levi that he wasn’t a kid. He hadn’t been for a long time.

“Here,” Levi put a piece of bread in Eren’s hands. “One of the gypsies thought we’d be hungry.”

“I don’t have much of an appetite,” Eren told him honestly.

“Me neither,” Levi nodded. “You should still eat though. It’ll help to have something in your stomach when we join them.”

“Right,” Eren nodded. He took a bite of the bread. It wasn’t as dry as he thought it would be.

“She’s going to be alright,” Levi added. “Annie, I mean. Korra said she should make a full recovery, she just needs rest.”

“She needs for us to win,” Eren sighed.

“We all do,” Levi chuckled.

They had to wait for the end of the battle to know their fate. If Reiner won, all of them were doomed. Levi explained to Eren that he was certain that lust for power had made Reiner lose his mind. If Mikasa and Armin’s army didn’t beat him, he would kill all of them. That put a pit in Eren’s stomach. While he’d been on many battlefields before, he knew this was the closest he’d been to losing it all. He voiced this to Levi.

“You fought during the war then?” Levi asked.

“Yes,” Eren nodded.

He knew that this should be a sore subject, but Levi didn’t seem bitter. He seemed genuinely interested in what Eren had to say. That wasn’t something that Eren was used to from people who look and fought like Levi. Maybe it was just because of the situation, or because they had nothing better to do, but Levi didn’t have to pay this much attention to him. He knew that this really wasn’t the time for him to sort out his attraction, but the way Levi was looking at him—like he actually cared about what Eren had to say—was flattering.

So Eren told him about the war. He told him about his family, and how he almost hadn’t been permitted to fight alongside his sister because they feared he wasn’t skilled enough. He’d used anger to motivate him for so long, so now that fear was the main thing he was feeling, he didn’t know what to do.

“You’ll be alright,” Levi told him.

“It’s not me that I’m worried about,” Eren replied. “Well, that’s not completely true. I am scared for me, but I’m also scared for my sister, and Asami, and Annie.”

“I’ll protect you and Annie,” Levi’s voice was firm.

“Against an entire army?” Eren questioned.

“If that’s what it takes,” Levi didn’t look like he was exaggerating. He was being honest, and he made something inside Eren go weak. “No harm is going to come to you.”

“If I hadn’t seen you in battle, I might not believe that,” Eren chuckled. “Aside from my sister. I’ve never seen a more talented fighter.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Levi smiled at him. This was the first time that Eren had seen him actually smile. “I like the enthusiasm. You do need some more training, but you use your raw strength well.”

“Thank you,” Eren leaned a little bit closer without even meaning to.

Was this what it was like when Mikasa and Annie discovered their feelings, or when Korra had pulled Asami onto the dance floor that first night they met? Was this what it felt like to be with someone that you couldn’t turn away from—someone so spell-bounding that you couldn’t help spilling your entire self to them.

Levi was leaning in too. He held Eren’s eyes in an intense gaze. He was looking at Eren like the battle and danger around them had faded away. It was just them and Eren wasn’t scared anymore.

Eren kissed him. He pushed their lips together and savored the closeness. He let the kiss blur the world around them away. The only thing that mattered was Levi—Levi and his strong arms, and dark hair, and piercing eyes.

The moment was broken by the sound of shouting in the distance.

“They made it in,” Levi rose to his feet.

“We should join them, and the three soldiers with us also” Eren decided.

“Right,” Levi nodded.

“We should tell Korra to look after Annie,” Eren knew that one of them had to stay behind.

“Wait!” Levi grabbed his arm and pulled Eren to him, touching their lips together one more time. “For luck.”

Eren didn’t have the chance to think of a response, Levi was already darting to where they’d left Korra and Annie. He had no choice but to follow.

* * *

Mikasa and Armin were in the middle of the battle. They had managed to lead their armies through the south eastern wall. Everything was going according to plan. Asami had stayed in the back to help repair the catapults and belfries should they need it.

Mikasa hadn’t fought this intensely in years. She felt a rush pulse through her, but it was difficult to lose herself in the action like she used to. Under every movement she made, was a deep fear that Eren hadn’t been able to save Annie. The fear consumed her, making each blow she dealt to each enemy soldier her desperate plea that Annie was alright.

After a long and costly amount of fighting, she had managed to lead her men to the front wall, opening the gates for the rest of the army to come in. That was the moment that Mikasa realized they really had done it. There enemy was outnumbered and on the defense. They were going to win, there was no doubt about it.

“Reiner and Bertholdt have retired to the dungeon,” Armin informed her.

“Lead the way.” Mikasa felt anger propel her forward. She wasn’t needed at the gates anymore, her second in command could easily handle that. She called for her squad to follow her to where the traitors were trying to hide.

They weren’t alone. Mikasa’s men attacked the guards that accompanied Reiner and Bertholdt with an intensity that impressed her. These were people she’d fought with before. She knew that they were loyal to her to the end, and ready to protect who she cared about. They followed her because they believed in her—they believed in her and Annie.

Mikasa was the one to attack Reiner. It was an unspoken rule that her men would leave the leader of the conspirators to her. He fought back with strength, but as Mikasa and Annie had once discussed on an afternoon that felt so long ago now, that was not enough. She used his power against him, knocking his weapon out of his hand, and pushing him to the ground.

“How did you think this would end?” She hissed.

There was fear in the man’s eyes. That was good. Mikasa should be feared now. This man had tried to take everything from the person that she cared most about. He’d brought war back to both kingdoms, he’d slain the only family member Annie had left, and he’d hurt Annie.

He’d hurt Annie. But Mikasa wasn’t a murderer. She wasn’t like him.

“Surrender,” she ordered.

Mikasa was ready to order her soldiers to take him to the prison. The Lyonese nobles could decide his fate. She didn’t know if that meant execution. Considering what he’d done to Annie and her father, it wouldn’t surprise her if he was put to death, it would be fairly.

Reiner nodded. Mikasa felt slightly relieved. It was short lived.

Then he suddenly pushed himself to his feet, reaching under his armor to reveal a hidden knife. Then he rushed toward Mikasa, attempting to stab her, but she was faster that him. She pushed her blade through his chest. She watched his body take in the blow and the light leave his eyes. He was dead.

In a swift motion, Mikasa turned to his accomplice. Bertholdt shrunk back. He clearly wasn’t the fighter that his friend had been, not that it would do him any good. Mikasa raised her weapon once again. Annie had trusted this man and he betrayed her.

“I surrender!” he shouted.

There were tears in his eyes as he hurled himself to his knees to beg for his pathetic little life. Watching him put a bitter taste in Mikasa’s mouth. She turned to Armin.

“I’ll handle it,” he decided.

“He is as much of a traitor as Reiner,” she said darkly. “Does he even deserve our mercy?”

“I don’t think so,” Armin said gravely. “And that’s why we’re going to give it to him. We’re not the villains, the people need to see that. Come on, it’s over.”

It _was_ over.

Mikasa and Armin took Bertholdt prisoner and returned to the front. She ordered her army to go back to outside of the capital, Armin’s would occupy the town. They had dead to tend to and citizens to check on. The battle had been won, and now the damage had to be taken account for.

Asami rushed to Mikasa as the Niva army marched out of the gates. She pulled her into a tight hug. She would always do this when Mikasa returned from battle. They tried to never talk about the odds of each fight being Mikasa’s last, but the embrace spoke the worry she knew that she always left her friend with.

“What about the others?” Asami asked her.

Mikasa knew what she meant. Through the fighting, she hadn’t had the chance to find what became of her brother and the people he took with him into the tunnel. She didn’t know if they’d succeeded. She didn’t know if they’d been caught.

“Mikasa!”

She turned to see Eren running toward her. He was alright—a little battered and clearly tried, but alright. Levi followed behind him, but Mikasa didn’t see Korra with them. Her heart froze in her chest. She hadn’t allowed herself to think that they might had been too late.

“She’s safe,” Eren told her in a rush. “Annie’s alright.”

Mikasa let out the breath, she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

“Where?” She asked breathlessly.

“And Korra?” Asami spoke now.

“She’s with her. They’re in the gypsy community,” Eren answered. “Levi can show you.”

“Take the lead,” she instructed her brother.

He nodded. She would spend her whole life thanking him for this day and it wouldn’t be enough.

Levi lead her and Asami to where Annie and Korra had taken refuge. The three of them ran. Mikasa could feel her heart hammering in her chest but didn’t slow her pace. She was so close to Annie.

“Did you kill him?” Levi asked her as then hurried through the streets.

“Yes,” she replied.

“Good,” Levi uttered. Mikasa supposed she owed this man an apology for being so hesitant to trust him.

When they arrived in the tent, Annie and Korra were waiting for them, it was all Mikasa could do not to fall to her knees. Annie smiled at her. There were tears in her eyes and bruises on her face and body, but she was alright. She was standing in front of Mikasa and they were going to be alright.

They didn’t have time to speak. Words weren’t strong enough to express the relief, and joy, and love Mikasa was overcome with. She removed her heavy armor, not wanting to embrace Annie with it’s hard metal curves covering her. Then she pulled the love of her life into her arms. There lips met, and Mikasa poured everything she didn’t know how to say into the kiss.

“If you want to say I told you so,” Annie murmured in Mikasa’s ear. “I’ll let you just this once.”

Mikasa let out a breathless laugh. It mixed with a sob.

“I missed you.” She wasn’t ever going to let go of this girl.

“Asami.”

Korra’s voice pulled Mikasa and Annie out of their moment. The both of them looked to the other couple. Mikasa didn’t know where Korra and Asami were going to go from here. She’d seen the look on Asami’s face after Korra had said she loved her. Even if she was frustrated with Korra, even if the two of them had gotten the timing all wrong, Mikasa knew they were meant to be. She just hoped they did as well.

Then Korra was kneeling. Annie squeezed Mikasa’s hand. This was happening.

“I love you,” Korra said to Asami. “And I don’t ever want to lose you.”

“What are you doing?” Asami’s eyes were wide.

“Will you be mine?” Korra asked. “Will you marry and bond with me?”

“Yes,” Asami’s eyes filled with tears. “God, yes.”

Mikasa and Annie watched them embrace. To their surprised, Korra took that moment to bite Asami, demonstrating her undying devotion in front of everyone. They kissed again.

“Go find a room,” Annie told them, failing to hold back her laugh.

“Will do,” Korra swept Asami off of her feet and winked at Annie and Mikasa and she carried her bridal style out of the room.

“I’ll tell Asami later that we’ll pay for the wedding,” Mikasa decided. “I think we owe them that much.

“I agree,” Annie smiled at her.

Mikasa pulled her into her arms once more, pressing their lips together again. They were all safe now and she was happy.

* * *

After everything calmed down, Annie took Mikasa into her part of the castle. She showed Mikasa her room and the throne room, telling her some of the memories that lived there. Mikasa was happy to see where Annie had spent her childhood.

Part of her hurt to know that she was never going to get to meet Annie’s father and promise him that she would take good care of his daughter. She knew that Annie was thinking that same thing. There was a sadness to her, that they both knew would linger for a long time. That was alright. The pain meant that Annie loved her father and he had loved her.

They decided that Annie should be crowned as soon as possible, and went to sleep that night knowing that they had a lot ahead of them over the next few days. Still, Mikasa felt at peace lying in Annie’s arms. They were together and she was going to make sure that they were never separated again.

“You’re still wounded now,” she whispered in Annie’s ear. “But when you’re healed, you’re not going to escape a good spanking for acting so unreasonable.”

She could feel Annie blushing and growing aroused against her. Annie turned in Mikasa’s arms, finding her lips and pressing them together in a deep kiss. Mikasa lost herself in the movement as she pulled Annie closer.

The next few days were spent making decisions as to where Lyons would go from here. Mikasa was present for the noble’s meetings, even though most of it did not have much to do with her. Armin proposed that they exile Bertholdt as he didn’t pose a threat without Reiner leading him. It seemed like a good idea to make an example of him. Annie agreed. Mikasa knew that despite everything she still had a soft spot for him, and because of that she did not push for a steeper punishment. Annie had been hurt so many ways, she shouldn’t have to put her childhood friend to death as well.

Armin left the capital with part of his army, while Annie stayed behind to rebuild hers. Mikasa decided that she would help with that. They’d spent enough time at her castle. She didn’t mind living here for a while.

It seemed that was Korra and Asami’s intent for the time being as well. As they planned their wedding, there were many sights of Lyons that Korra wanted to show Asami and much of Niva Asami later want to take Korra to. They were excited about their new life together. However, the issue of both of them wanting to keep their jobs had come up early.

Asami had explained to Korra that she had already completed her journeyman year of traveling through Niva two years ago. This meant that she was close to being able to open up her own workshop in the area of her choosing. First she needed to produce a masterpiece and present it to the guild to be prompted guildmaster.*

Until then, the couple had voiced to Mikasa that they planned to travel back and forth between the two countries so that they could both keep their jobs and be together. Once Asami would be promoted, she would start her shop in the city Mikasa and Annie decided to live in. Her father would have to find a new apprentice. It would take time for him to get used to that idea, but he was happy that Asami was happy with Korra and their future.

Mikasa and Annie told them that after the capital of Lyons will be rebuilt, they would make a new capital to unite both kingdoms. Her and Annie would live there and someday raise a heir to rule from that location as well. Asami’s workshop could open there to serve both kingdoms.

Annie was crowned quickly. It was a simple ceremony as they didn’t have much time for extravagance. During the reception, Mikasa noticed her brother and Levi holding hands. Eren was grinning from ear to ear, and Levi was looking at him like he was the only person on earth. Mikasa was happy for her brother. She would have to make it clear to Levi at some point that if he ever hurt Eren she would personally murder him, but she doubted that was going to be a problem.

After the ceremony Mikasa went with Annie to meet with a midwife to see if their attempts had worked. Mikasa braced herself for the worst. She’d known that Annie had enduring Reiner’s beating and was ready for the midwife to tell them that if Annie had been pregnant the child had not survived.

To their shock and relief, she was wrong. Annie was three months pregnant. Mikasa hugged and kissed her, excitement and joy overcoming the both of them. The midwife instructed Annie to get as much rest as she could and eat a lot. Mikasa wasn’t sure if Annie would be able to rest, given how active she always was. She decided that she would help Annie as much as she could to rebuild the city and palace so that Annie did not take on more tasks during her pregnancy.

They announced the news to the nobles first, deciding that they would wait until Annie was further along to tell the people of the future heir to both kingdoms and the production of the new capital.

“I’m happy,” Annie voiced to Mikasa one day.

“Me too,” Mikasa smiled at her.

She really was. They were finally all content, and ready to face what life threw at them next. Mikasa knew that her mother was getting older and would soon retire and have her take the throne. Until then, she was fine with being princess and wife of a queen.

Four months after the final battle, Asami returned to Lyons for her marriage. They had decided to have the wedding there since Annie’s pregnancy prevented her from traveling back Niva. Mikasa assisted as much as she could with the preparations. Annie and Mikasa had kept their promise to pay for the wedding.

Annie spent a lot of time making jokes at Korra for getting married. Mikasa knew that there was a lot behind that she couldn’t understand. That didn’t matter, she was just happy that Korra hadn’t run away from what was right.

Annie helped Asami pick the right dress design from Mikasa’s tailor, and Mikasa and Eren accompanied Asami when it was ready for her to try it on. In that moment, Mikasa couldn’t help thinking back to the moments before her marriage. She remembered looking at herself in the mirror and feeling anything but giddy. It was so different from the excitement radiating around Asami.

“Wow,” Asami uttered when she looked at her reflection in the blue silk dress.

“You look amazing,” Mikasa told her.

“This is really happening, isn’t it?” Asami smiled.

“I’m so happy for you,” Mikasa told her.

As Asami was changing, Mikasa turned to her brother who had been uncharacteristically silent for most of the afternoon.

“Should I assume that you’ll be next?” she asked him.

A crimson blush spread across his face.

“Maybe,” he said with a smile.

The ceremony was beautiful. Both Korra and Asami carried themselves with poise, and when they made their vows, Mikasa knew there wasn’t a dry eye in the room. After the wedding, Mikasa and Annie spent the banquet on the sidelines. Mikasa touched Annie’s stomach constantly, excited to feel the occasional kick of their baby.

Two months later, Annie gave birth to a beta boy. They named him Paul. In his eyes Mikasa saw the future—she saw her and Annie, and their kingdoms. There was peace in her child’s face. Mikasa felt the peace and love that Annie had given her. She knew she would always feel it, even when the world crashed down around them again. They had each other and they would until kingdom come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! We're both on Tumblr and plan on writing another Mikannie and Korrasami story together, so follow us if you want more! -Piper
> 
>  
> 
> * In the Middle Ages, the number of years spent journeying differed by the craft. Only after half of the required journeyman years would the craftsman register with a guild for the right to be an apprentice master. After completing the journeyman years, he would settle in a workshop of the guild and after toughing it out for several more years, he would be allowed to produce a "masterpiece" and present it to the guild. With their consent he would be promoted to guild master and as such be allowed to open his own guild workshop in town.


End file.
